


Dinosaurs Go RAWR and So Does Kei

by Tsukki_Is_Life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And very non-graphic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Kuroo and Company, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Bokuto is the Best Bro, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Happy Ending because obviously, He hates being submissive, Human Trafficking, I'm sorry Akiteru, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's all in the past though, Johzenji, Kenma is a computer genius, Kuroo is a Mob Boss, Kuroo is actually a good guy, Kuroo/Tsukki Centric, M/M, Mama Kitty Yaku, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Sex, Nohebi, Not by Kuroo though, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Organized Crime, Overprotective Tsukki Mama, Pack Dynamics, Past Minor Character Deaths, Sad Backstories, Salt and Pepper Fest, Scent Marking, Shiratorizawa, The rest of the cast are just the muscle of the op, Tsukki is a rare male omega, Unintentional sleepy cuddles, Volleyball, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, asshole alphas, drops, later abuse, light mentions of suicide, lots of minor relationships, no smut i'm sorry, tons of cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_Is_Life/pseuds/Tsukki_Is_Life
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has the misfortune of being born a rare male omega. Kuroo Tetsurou, an alpha and leader of a notorious crime syndicate, has a reputation to uphold and buys Kei at an underground auction one night. Both get so much more than they bargained for out of the deal.Or that fic where Kuroo buys an omega who is much saltier and defiant than expected, shows him that not all alphas are abusive assholes, and quite possibly gives Kei a reason to live. But only because all the cats there are cute. And there just so happens to be a Jurassic World game in the arcade.





	1. Is Home Synonomous with Prison?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic for the Haikyuu fandom. I have a lot of the story worked out thus far, however I can't promise an updating schedule because my first year of college is wrapping up and there are a TON of big assignments that my professors all decided should be due in the same few weeks. I should be uploading the next chapter sometime this week though!  
> Also, I apologize for any formatting errors! I'm still getting the hang of AO3. Enjoy!

Kei blinked in the bright light of the stage, determined to not show emotion. He was fucked. 

“Now this is one of our rarest specimens of the highest quality. Your eyes do not deceive you, ladies and gentlemen; this omega is a male in perfect health.”

There were gasps and murmurs from the crowd, and Kei could scent the excitement pouring from the alphas waiting to bid on him. The beta yanked on the loose robe Kei was dressed in, revealing his slender neck and pectoral muscles, and pushed him in front of a large electric fan aimed toward the audience. The breeze carried his scent through the alphas gathered and although the glaringly bright light kept him from making out distinctive figures, he could see many of them stirring restlessly. 

He was buffeted by the air for all of three seconds before his chain was yanked on and beta announcer pushed him to his knees in the middle of the stage. Kei loosed a snarl and the small man, now able to look down on him, laughed in his face. 

“This one has quite the spirit, as you can see. He will need to be taught submissiveness with a firm hand. We’ll be starting the bidding at $90,000!” 

Kei glared into the audience as numbers started flying over his head. It’s not like he could glare at anyone specifically—his glasses had been broken when the omega traffickers dragged him from his home. Everything that wasn’t within a foot of him was blurry. 

“Seven hundred thousand.” An authoritative voice cut through the din, daring anyone to bid higher. 

The beta was practically bouncing on his toes. “Do I hear seven hundred, twenty thousand? Anyone? Going once, twice, sold to Kuroo Tetsurou!”   
_Kuroo Tetsurou? Holy shit. The most wanted alpha in Japan just bought me?!_

Most wanted as in the leader of the most notorious crime syndicate. If Kei wasn’t completely fucked before, he certainly was now. 

“Would you like to collect your prize now, sir, or would you rather have the omega delivered to your residence?”   
“Now.”   
Even as the figure spoke Kei could make out a tall, dark, muscled figure stalking towards the stage. A moment later he was pulled to his feet by his chain and he bared his teeth to the stranger. 

The alpha smirked. “I do enjoy a challenge. You’ll be so much fun to break.” There was a smattering of claps and whistles from the audience, and the alpha seemed to eat it up. He leaned in close, and from this distance Kei noticed the alpha’s calculating dark gold eyes, spiky dark hair, and devastatingly handsome features. He stiffened as Kuroo invaded his personal space and made to inhale his scent, but froze as he instead whispered “I advise you to keep your eyes and head down till we get out of here. I’m not interested in putting on a show of force.” 

Kuroo pulled away and his next words carried. “You are mine. Understand, Omega?” 

Kei grit his teeth but after a moment averted his eyes. “Yes…Alpha.”

The raven led him off the stage and to the nearest exit, where a man with dual colored hair waited. “We goin’ home, bro?”  
“Yeah. Get him in the car; I’ve got something to deal with real quick.”

“Roger that.” 

Kei was gently steered out of the warehouse and into a sleek, sporty car. The seats were leather and surprisingly did not reek of alphas; further investigation revealed a scent purifier on the roof of the car. 

“What’s your name?” The alpha tilted his head expectantly and Kei glared out the window. 

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“I’m Bokuto Koutaro! It’s nice to meet you.” A tanned hand was extended to Kei, and he glanced at it dubiously and made no move to offer his own. He was saved from further interaction with the noisy alpha by the sound of an owl hooting, which had Bokuto diving for the passenger seat and answering his phone with a breathless “Hey Babe!” 

The blond tugged at his collar. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to wear it for the rest of his life because heaven help him he would kill himself. 

“Yeah, we’ll be heading home soon. Kuroo got his own omega today! Male, can you believe it? Super pretty too…But of course nothing compared to your beauty, Keiji!! I swear it!” 

Kei rolled his eyes. He was being babysat by an idiot. Maybe this was the moment to escape…but then again, he was so close to the warehouse he was just as likely to be captured and sold again. Or, more likely, raped on the street by some asshole alpha. He didn’t have high hopes for his new life, but he knew many creative ways of killing himself so if the worst came to pass…

He was saved from finishing that thought as the alpha who bought him wrenched the car door open and slammed it behind him, taking up residence next to Kei. 

“Take us home, Bo.” 

“Yessir. We’re on our way now, Keiji.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kuroo’s POV

 

Tetsu sighed and sank into the plush leather. That beta had tried to weasel him into paying more for the gorgeous Omega, but one sharp growl was enough to put a stop to that.   
Speaking of the omega…

“What’s your name?” 

The blond didn’t even glance his way. 

“Hey. I’m talking to you.”

The omega glanced over at him, disinterested, and turned back to the window. Ouch. Definitely not your typical submissive omega.

“Oi. We’re going to be living together from now on, so we might as well be civil and learn each other’s names.” 

“Be civil?” The blond snapped. “You want to talk to me about being civil? You just bought me. Like chattel. There is nothing. _Civilized_. About that.” 

Tetsu raised a brow. Intelligent and spirited. This might be a better deal than he had thought. “Fair enough. Although you will be treated with the utmost respect while in my residence. You’ll have nothing to fear, save a few unsavory clients of mine who will likely drool over you and make crude remarks, but as my omega you’ll live a far better life than if someone else had bought you.” 

The blond narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re the leader of the most notorious crime syndicate and you mean to tell me that I won’t be treated as all other omegas are?”

Tetsu’s lips twitched upwards. “Not unless we’re in public. Some of us have a reputation to uphold, you know.” 

The omega huffed a sigh and unclenched his teeth. “Tsukishima Kei.” 

Tetsu couldn’t keep his grin off his face. “Kuroo Tetsurou. But you can call me Tetsu, since we’ll be mates.”  
Kei shot him a look that screamed _don’t push your luck_ and returned to staring resolutely out the window for the remainder of the drive. 

About twenty minutes later the country roads became paved and lined with shops and neon lights, and not soon after they drove through a gated community and up a long driveway with numerous security cameras.   
The house, if it could even be called that, was a fortress. In the darkness he couldn’t make out much besides its monstrous size and a few lit windows, but Kei could swear he saw a tower. Or four. Gilded birdcage, indeed. 

Kei couldn’t help the nerves that fluttered in his stomach and at Kuroo’s reassuring glance he shut down the anxious scent that must have been filtering from him. 

The raven keyed in a passcode on the front door, swiped his thumb on something and a screen that Kei hadn’t noticed lit up with a face connected to chin-length blond hair.   
“Oi, Kenmaaa. Let us in.” The face disappeared and a moment later the door latch clicked. Kuroo pushed it open and moved his arm in a sweeping gesture. “Welcome to your new home, Tsukishima Kei.”


	2. Pet The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive feedback!!!! I kid you not, I squealed with joy when I saw the numbers of hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks increase. You have all made my entire week!   
> On another note, one of my bunnies (I have 3 in case you care lol) stopped eating and drinking last night, (which is suuuuuuper bad) so I stayed up late with him and long story short he's back to his chipper self so YAY! Anyway if you see any errors with this chapter that my tired eyes currently cannot, please let me know. Enjoy!!

 

**Kei's POV**

 

 

“So this is my room. Well, ours now, I guess. The bathroom is through there,” Kuroo pointed to a door to the left of the crimson bed, “and I’ve got some closest space for when you get your own clothes. For now you can wear mine, we’re roughly the same size. Although I’ll have the tailor come tomorrow to get you outfitted in a couple suits.”

 

Kuroo prowled in a circle around Kei, looking him over and thinking about getting some meat on his bones.

 

“I’m not a circus act, Kuroo-san.”

 

“I thought we agreed on Tetsu!”

 

“Where am I sleeping?”

 

“On the bed of course. Where else would you sleep?”

 

 “…But I’m the omega.”

 

“Stunning observational skills, Kei. No, you are not sleeping on the floor. _We_ are sleeping in the bed. It’s king-size, by the way. Plenty of room for the both of us.”

 

Kei scoffed. “And I’m sure “sleeping” is all that’s going to happen tonight.” Kuroo stepped in close, his golden eyes glittering, and Kei’s heartrate increased.

 

“Is there something else you’d like to be doing, Tsukki?” His voice was low and husky, and as he reached slowly for the blond’s neck, Kei’s blood warmed.

 

He glared back, determined to hide any reaction the alpha’s proximity stirred in him, even as the gentle fingers on his throat coaxed a shiver out of him.

 

 “Just pick a damn name to call me. Don’t keep switching it up and butchering it.”

 

Kuroo hummed in amusement. “Just seeing how it rolls off the tongue.” Suddenly the choking weight that had adhered itself to Kei’s throat vanished, and the alpha held in his hand the dreaded collar that he had been forced to wear for the past week.

 

                “Well, it’s getting late, so wash up for bed. You’ll find a spare toothbrush in the bathroom and the top drawer of the dresser has sleepwear. I’ll be up for a while yet, so get some rest.” Kuroo stalked off and Kei was left feeling unequal parts of confused and irritated.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Kuroo’s POV**

 

 

                He hadn’t said no. He hadn’t freaking denied doing things other than sleeping, and Tetsu could not help the shit eating grin plastered across his face. He chucked the collar in the trash and loosened his tie before entering the computer room, where Kenma practically lived, and sank down into a plush desk chair with wheels.

 

“Stop spinning that chair.”

 

 “But Kenma! Tsukki is so deliciously snarky! I might be in love…”

 

“You’re a dork. He totally hates you.” Tetsu squawked.

 

 “What! How would you know, huh?”

 

Kenma stared blankly at him. “Kuroo. I’m the center of intelligence for this business. I know _everything_.”

 

Tetsu crossed his arms and would later deny that he had ever pouted.

 

“Now either get out of here and stop bothering me or go to bed and stop bothering me. I mean it. All is quiet on the front.” Tetsu sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

 

“You sure? I could use something to distract me.”

 

“No, you need rest. I know you haven’t been sleeping much lately.”

 

“How do you know that?! Did you bug my room?”

 

                Kenma’s look said _Don’t be ridiculous._ “I observe. You’ve got circles under your eyes, you’ve been drinking more coffee, and your hideous bedhead is worse than usual—likely from tossing and turning half the night. I’ll wake you if the serpent stirs. Go sleep.”

 

                Tetsu sighed but slinked off like a scolded dog to his new roommate. He slouched down the halls and promptly tripped over something furry. He just barely caught himself on the wall, but the annoyed meow from his feet told him he was in trouble. “For crying out loud, Queenie! There are much easier ways to get my attention!” Nevertheless he crouched and a Siamese cat padded daintily up to him to have her chin rubbed.

“I know, I know, you want to sleep on the bed tonight. But I don’t know if Kei even likes cats—shit I hope he does—so until then, you’ll have to bunk with everyone else. But give Jasper a break, would you? I know you’re playing hard to get, but he might get bored and start courting another cat who isn’t as high maintenance as you.”

 

Queenie stopped purring to voice a disgruntled meow before stalking off, her tail high. Maybe she’d finally stop playing hard to get with that tomcat. _Unlikely._

 

                Tetsurou resumed walking to his room. Kenma was right, as always; he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. The snakes were quiet…almost too quiet. Tetsu was all for peace, but calms before storms always riled him up more than the storm itself. But Kenma was tracking them, so he’d be notified immediately if anything happened.

 

He needed to make sure the omega waiting for him did not pick up on his own restlessness, so he pushed the matter out of his mind and instead wondered what was behind the blond’s thorny exterior.  

 

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

**Kei’s POV**

 

 

After Kuroo stalked out, Kei took a moment to take in his surroundings. The walls were a light slate gray and had minimal décor aside from the three pieces of calligraphy above the bed, which he could be bothered to read if he had his glasses.

 

 Like Kuroo had said, the bed was enormous and covered in a crimson red duvet with black and white pillows. Kei’s bare feet sank into the luxurious white rug that covered the better part of the hardwood floor as he made his way over to feel the mattress.

 

 He gingerly sat down and sighed with pleasure. _Memory foam_. He forced himself to get up before the bed coerced him to stay there forever and open the top drawer of the charcoal dresser where he found clean sweatpants and cotton shirts. He selected a pair at random and padded into the bathroom.

 

His eyes almost bugged when he saw the size of the porcelain bathtub. He would actually be able to submerge every inch of himself in there all at once, comfortably. There was a shower encased in glass with what appeared to be an adjustable showerhead, and at the rim of the sink was a simple cup with a lone toothbrush within.

 

 A new brush still within its packaging lay on the counter. Kei ripped it open and cleaned his teeth before washing and drying his face. As his fingers brushed his nose and cheek bones, he yearned for the comfortable weight of his glasses again to rest there.

 

                He felt vulnerable without them. The frames were just another defense to protect himself from the world—he loathed any weakness in him and when he couldn’t see he was required to depend on someone else.

 

               

_“Aki-nii! Look, individual blades of grass!” His brother squatted down beside him and smiled._

_“You couldn’t see them before?”_

_Kei shook his head, his gaze still filled with wonder at the detail of the world around him. “I just didn’t notice. I thought everybody saw fuzzy things like me.”_

_Their parents stood behind them, his dad’s arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed and murmured “I just wish we had known earlier. The doctors never said anything about his vision.”_

_Tsukishima Kazuhiro pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple. “If we could have gotten him glasses sooner, we would have. Kei had no idea. It’s nothing to fret over now.”_

_She nodded and pecked him on the cheek before leading him inside the one story house. “Akiteru, Kei, the hotpot isn’t going to cook itself!”_

_“Coming Mama!”_

 

                Kei shook off the melancholy feelings welling up within him and slipped out of the white robe he had been forced to wear for the auction. He piled it neatly in a corner and slid on the sweats, which were just slightly too short, and the shirt, which was a tad loose.   

 

Back in the bedroom he debated which side of the bed to crawl in on. Kuroo hadn’t said which side was his, but there was a nightstand on the left side with a phone charger and a book, so Kei assumed he would have the right side.

 

Kei was just about to pull back the covers when the door creaked open and Kuroo poked his head in.

 

“Oh great, you’re ready for bed. I’m just gonna wash up myself and then I’ll join you. G’night, Tsukki.”

 

Kei sighed internally. So he was stuck with the nickname, then. “Good night, Kuroo-san.”

 

The bathroom door closed with a soft click and he slipped under the covers, stiff despite the comfort of the bed. Would the alpha try anything? What should Kei do if he did? He was currently at the mercy of this man, and retaliating with a kick or elbow to the nose would obviously not go over well.

 

He could hear the toilet flush and he hurriedly flipped onto his side and pretended to be asleep. Most parties wanted a willing participant, after all.

 

He slowed his breathing and a minute later the bathroom door opened and the bed dipped slightly with its new occupant. Kei waited.

 

And waited.

 

And when he finally dared to peek over his shoulder, the alpha had his face buried in a pillow and was breathing evenly.

 

He finally allowed himself some measure of relaxation, and once he did he drifted off surprisingly quick.

 

He always had a difficult time sleeping somewhere unfamiliar and unsafe, but with the alpha breathing deeply beside him he realized that despite the odds, this was the most secure he had felt in ages.

               

It remained to be seen, but perhaps this wasn’t so . . . unpleasant after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from all of you <3  
> The next chapter is currently in production and it's a long one already, so if I can finish that one and chapter 4 I'll be posting it sometime next week! I'm really hoping to stay ahead at least a couple chapters so y'all don't have to wait long for the updates. Also Kuroo is a sucker for cats, and as such will have like 10+ (kay more like 20) running around the place. Soooo any name suggestions???


	3. True Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COW 100+ kudos??!! Thank you so much! Have an unusually long chapter. Most chapters will be 1000-2000 words, but this one just kept flowing and there were a lot of characters to introduce so here ya go.  
> *Most relationships in this fic are Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, and Beta/Beta (at least for the male/male relationships, just because the male omegas are rare. If an alpha has an omega, that omega is most likely female. I'll probably update the notes section at the end to include a list of everyone, who they're mated to, and what their secondary gender is.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

**Kuroo's POV**

 

Tetsu woke in the middle of the bed, smelling strawberries, cream, and jasmine on a summer night. That wasn’t unusual; he tended to move around while he slept. What was different this morning was the additional body warmth radiating from the form next to him—and, of course, the scent.

 

His eyes flew open and he stayed there, frozen, at how he was spooning the blond omega with an arm around a slender waist and his nose buried in the juncture between the blonde’s throat and shoulder, nuzzling the scent glands.

 

First thought: _damn, I could get used to this._ Second: _Holy shit, I hope he doesn’t kill me._ The omega’s cold stare was bloody terrifying, to be honest.

 

He carefully eased off the slumbering beauty and checked the time on his phone. 7:24 AM. Why the fuck was he up so early when Yaku wouldn’t be up for another two hours to make breakfast? He rolled over and firmly situated himself on the proper side of the mattress, buried his head in a pillow, and promptly drifted off.

 

                _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee—_

 

Tetsu’s arm flopped around as he blindly felt for his phone and smacked what he hoped was the snooze button. He was left with blissful silence aside from the stirring form beside him, who must have awoken because the delicious scent emanating from the omega lessened substantially.

 

Tetsu threw an arm over his face and groaned. He hated mornings. _I need coffee._ He pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, just in time to see Tsukki’s lips twitch upwards.

               

“What’s so funny, Tsukki?” The blond’s expression soured at the nickname.

 

“You look like a rooster.” Tetsu ran fingers through his hair and smirked.

 

“Hey, this is my trademark look. It says ‘ _I’m so hot that bad hair days are nonexistent.’_ It adds an element of sexy danger.”

 

“So you admit it looks bad?”

 

“Sexy, Tsukki! I said sexy!”

 

An abrupt knock sounded at the door. “Kuroo, Yaku says if you want breakfast you’d better come get it now.”

 

Tetsu groaned. “Tell the mother cat that we’re on our way.”

 

The footsteps faded and Tetsu didn’t miss the questioning look Kei sent his way. “Yaku is an omega, like you. That was just his mate, Lev. Yaku has this thing where he pretends not to care but dishes out tough love and cooks for everyone, so the gag is that he’s the mom of the group. He hates it when we call him that but everyone knows he secretly loves it.”

 

He rolled out of bed and stretched, smothering a yawn. “C’mon, let’s go eat. You’ll get to meet everyone—well, not everyone because Iwaizumi and his team are gone on assignment, but yeah.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Kei’s POV**

 

 

There was nothing else to do but follow Kuroo out of the bedroom and down several hallways to the noisy kitchen.

 

It was brightly lit with a large stove, double ovens, enormous fridge, granite countertops, an island with barstools, and a dining room table with guys clothed in variations of sleepwear clustered around it eating and talking.

 

Kuroo clapped once. “Y’all, this is Tsukishima Kei. He arrived last night and is the newest addition to the Pack. You will all treat him with respect.” His tone was open, almost like he was inviting discussion on the matter and not issuing an order.

 

The conversations faded and Kei wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do something other than stand there when a short auburn-haired man approached him and thrust out a hand.

 

“I’m Yaku Morisuke. An omega, as you’ve likely guessed. The too-tall-to-function, whitehaired dorky alpha over there,” Yaku jabbed a thumb in the general direction of said alpha seated at the table, “is my mate. It’s good to meet you, Tsukishima.”

 

Kei grasped his hand. “Likewise.”

 

Suddenly all the Pack members were vying to introduce themselves, and he could barely keep up with all the noise.

 

                “Yo! I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

 

                “I’m Akaashi Keiji. It’s nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san.”

 

                “HEY HEY HEY!”

 

                “Bokuto-san, don’t shout at the table.”

 

                “I’m Kai Nobuyuki.”

 

                “GAAHHH I’m sorry, Keiji!”

 

                “Inuoka Suo! Welcome to the Pack!”

 

              “Use your inside voice, Bokuto-san.”

 

                “Yamamoto Taketora.”

 

                “I’m Haiba Lev, but everybody just calls me Lev!”

 

               

“OI! Everyone back off, you’re overwhelming him!” Yaku glared at the crowd before smiling reassuringly at Kei and rubbing his arm. “It’s okay. The lot of them may be loud mouth morons, but they mean well.”

 

Kei instantly warmed to the omega and cut off the slight anxious scent that must have been wafting from him. He nodded once and then he smelled the hot food on the table. There was a mix of Japanese and American dishes: Hashbrowns, eggs, sausage, pancakes, rice, miso soup, nori, and grilled mackerel. His stomach growled and Yaku beamed at him.

 

“Let’s get some food in you!” A plate with a bit of everything was promptly set before him, and beside him Kuroo cheered.

 

“Mackerel! You’re the best, Yaku!”

 

The smaller omega huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “There was some in the fridge. I figured I should use it up.”

 

At Kei’s questioning look, the auburn haired man nodded at Kuroo. “Mackerel cooked any style is Kuroo’s favorite.”

 

Chatter resumed flying over Kei’s head as everyone dug back into their meal, and Kuroo began to introduce everyone to Kei once more.

 

“You remember Bokuto from last night? He’s an alpha and does security, like my own and patrolling the territory. Beside him is Akaashi, his mate. Akaashi is a beta and does PR. He arranges a lot of stuff between clients and smaller parties. Now, the alpha with the shaved head over there is Tanaka. He’s a bit of a hot head like his mate Yamamoto, but they’re both fiercely loyal. They handle the managing and tracking of shipments and the like, and when there’s no shipments they’re on territory duty. The girls of the group, Shimizu,” he nodded to the dark haired alpha sitting beside a petite blond, obviously an omega, “and Yachi are also mates. They look after the rehabilitation centers that Yaku designs—he’s an architect—and oversee the hiring process to ensure all the staff have each omega’s best interest in mind.”

 

Kuroo paused to shovel more food in his mouth. “Lev and the guy with the spiked hair—that’s Inuoka, by the way—work with Kenma to find drug cartels and human traffickers. Kenma usually tracks them down online, while Lev and Inuoka go in person to verify. They’re great actors. And there are more people that you’ll meet later, because they’re out patrolling the territory. There’s Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Narita, Futakuchi, Azumane, Nishinoya . . . but don’t worry about remembering all those names. I promise there won’t be a quiz later!”

 

Kei just stared blankly at him and returned to his soup.

 

“Anyway. They’re the special ops team, and do most of the hard work in regards to physically disabling cartels and gangs.”

 

Kei made a vague sound of interest. “So everyone here does all the work and you get to sit on your ass all day? Some terrifying crime boss you are.”

 

Kuroo chuckled beside him, and Kei found himself warming to the sound. “Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t have made it this far without them. They’re all family to me, more so than my biological one. Oh! Do you like cats?”

 

Kei blinked at him, slightly taken aback by the abrupt subject change. “I guess? We never had any pets growing up, so I can’t really say…”

 

Excitement gleamed in Kuroo’s dark eyes. “Good enough! We have a big place so we have a ton of cats around. I actually usually have at least one sleeping in my bed, but I put her in the room where most of the cats usually are—although they have free run of the place—because I didn’t know how you would feel about that. But now we can go meet them all later!”

 

Breakfast passed quickly after that, Kuroo joining in the banter and Kei just watching, trying to reconcile in his mind the image he had always had of Nekoma Syndicate and the one in front of him now.

 

 

**Later**

 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “How would you like a tour?” Kei nodded and followed the alpha out of the kitchen and through a fancier dining area, adjacent to another room with sofas and a coffee table in between.

 

“This is where we usually conduct business. Clients wanting to take part in our business always come to us, and not the other way around. Everything’s a show of power. If we give an inch, someone’ll take a mile.”

 

Kei only nodded and Kuroo led him to the back of the house, which was apparently “residential”.

 

“This is where everyone has their rooms. Bathrooms and showers are connected to each bedroom, and we have a cleaning service that tidies things up.”

 

“Aren’t you worried that the staff might steal information or plant bugs or something?”

 

Kuroo smirked at him. “You’re catching on! But no, we have something on each person who comes in. An incentive, if you will. Sometimes its blackmail, other times its buying loyalty. Like the tailor who will be arriving today. He’s an old friend of mine, and as a beta he’s unable to bear pups, which I know has been a dream of his since we were kids. So I got his name and that of his partner’s to the top of the list at the best adoption agency.”

 

_Oh._ “That’s actually—“ _rather decent._ “...Not sleazy.” Kuroo laughed at his expression.

 

“Not all the business that we conduct here is illegal and soaked in crime, Tsukki. We sponsor clinical drug research—like cures for diseases, not narcotics. I can tell that’s the first thing that popped into your mind. We also transport and sell the medicines overseas to third world countries, and build—well, pay to build—hospitals over there. And then there’s also omegas. Remember how I mentioned that the girls and Yaku are in charge of rehab centers?”

 

Kei furrowed his brow and nodded hesitantly.

 

“My idea. We find omegas who have been abused by their owners, free them, and send them to the Omega Rehabilitation Centers to recover and start a new life.”

 

“What’s to stop the owners from finding their old omega or getting new ones and abusing them instead?”

 

Kuroo tapped his forehead. “That’s where this guy comes in.”

 

Kei hadn’t noticed that they now stood in front of a plain wooden door that Kuroo knocked twice on and pushed open. The inside was well-lit and filled with computer monitors, many of which had security camera feeds on them.

 

A heavily muscled man with a stern face and white hair nodded his head in a bow from where he sat monitoring the camera feeds, and Kuroo gestured towards him.

 

 “Tsukki, this is Aone Takanobu. He’s in charge of security. And that little recluse over there—“ he pointed to a beta with chin-length blond hair hiding behind more monitors—“is Kenma Kozume. He can hack through anything, find dirt on anyone, and is our strategist. You could say that he’s the brains behind the operation, and I’m the brawns.” Kuroo pointed to himself proudly, and Kei scoffed.

 

“Not having a brain isn’t something to be so smug about, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Hey! I never said I didn’t have—“

 

“Shut up, Kuroo. You’re too loud.”

 

Both turned to the bottle blond who blinked up at them.

 

Kuroo placed his hands on his hips. “Is that any way to talk to your childhood friend and boss?”

 

Kenma stared at him stone-faced. “Yes.”

 

Kei smirked. “I definitely like you better than this dork. I’m Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Likewise. I’m Kenma. Feel free to drop by any time.”

 

“Thanks, I will. Cool computer system you’ve got here.”

 

Kenma’s lips twitched upwards. “Thanks. I also have gaming computers if you’d like to try those out sometime.”

 

“Really? That’d be great. We only had a couple playstation games growing up.”

 

Kenma’s eyes lit up. “Which ones?”

 

“Spyro and Grand Theft Auto.”

 

“Okaaaaay before either of you two start geeking out on me, Tsukki and I are gonna finish the tour before Sugawara-san gets here. By Kenma!”

 

Kei was pushed out by his shoulders and over the next twenty five minutes saw the home movie theater complete with a projector and popcorn machine, the indoor/outdoor pool and Jacuzzi, huge library, gym complete with a volleyball court, the shooting range, gaming room with an Xbox, wii, PS4, air hockey table, pool table, foosball, and bar, and lastly an arcade. The arcade had old games like Pac-man and Donkey Kong, and new games like those ones where you race cars or motorcycles, shoot zombies, and Kei’s immediate favorite: Jurassic World.

 

The messy haired alpha noticed his interest and smirked. “We can come back and play after Sugawara gets you fitted for clothes, if you’d like.”

 

Kei shrugged. “Don’t you have work or something better to do?”

 

“Oh, please. You’re far more interesting than work. Besides, I am set on figuring out the puzzle that is Tsukishima Kei~ ”

 

The blond omega’s temper flared. “And once you solve the puzzle, am I to be thrown out like last week’s trash?”

 

The alpha furrowed his brows. “Tsukki, why—“

 

Everything of the past few days caught up to him then. Damn this alpha, who had taken him in with his smirk and his kind words. Damn this ass for making him feel safe, who dared to take a chance on him, who said Kei didn’t have to change. Damn his own insecurities because there had to be a catch, there just had to be because he didn’t deserve this and nothing this nice ever lasted. Might as well rip off the band-aid.

 

“Kuroo-san. Why did you buy me, really? I’m not a good omega. I’m not submissive, I talk back, my first instinct is to stand my ground and fight instead of back down, I’m too tall, you could have any omega in the world and I just don’t…I don’t get it!”

 

His fingers are clenched and he doesn’t know if he smells like fury or distress or what but Kuroo just looks at him, really looks at him, and Kei almost feels like this man is staring into his soul. “I bought you, Tsukki, because the spirit and inner strength you possess are far too valuable to have let you go to some other alpha who would strip you of them.”

 

Kuroo runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not easy to live this kind of life, but to do so you have to have some measure of courage and willingness to do what others cannot. When I saw you on that stage last night, I saw someone who had been given shit pickings in life, but hadn’t given up. I admire that.”

 

The raven placed gentle hands on the blond’s shoulders and caressed them gently with his thumbs. “Tsukki, I don’t want any other omega. I sure didn’t know what to expect when I took you from that auction house, but I’m not the kind of guy who throws people away. I haven’t done anything to earn your trust so far, but if you let me, I’ll prove to you that I won’t let you down. I won’t force you to be my mate if you don’t want to be, but you are a hell of a lot safer here than you would be elsewhere.

So…” Kuroo gestured around them. “This’ll be your home, for as long as you want it to be. Regardless of whether or not you hate my guts.”

 

Kei is the first to look away, and after a few moments cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “I…wouldn’t say I hate you. Exactly.” He moves on before Kuroo can respond. “So you said this tailor is supposed to be here soon?”                  

                     

Kuroo clapped his hands like a little kid. “Yes! You’ll like Suga, he’s—“

 

“ _Kuroo_.” Kenma’s monotone voice filtered over the intercom. “ _Sugawara-san is here.”_

 

Kuroo winked at Kei. “Right on time!”

 

Ten minutes later Kei finds himself standing on a small platform surrounded by four large mirrors as a shorter beta with dove gray hair and a beauty mark futzes around him, taking his measurements with a measuring tape.

 

“I have a few sample suits with me that it looks like I’ll have to take in, but that’s alright. Why don’t you try on these dress shirts? I brought several different sizes.” Sugawara-san handed him a pile of pressed button-ups and Kei glanced from the pile to the tailor to Kuroo and back to the pile. The beta caught on quicker than the alpha and smiled.

 

“Of course you want privacy. We’ll wait outside; just call us when you’re done.”

 

“I-I don’t mind you staying, Sugawara-san.” He couldn’t look at Kuroo, but the other nodded in understanding.

 

“I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

 

After the alpha left Kei pulled off the borrowed long sleeve shirt and slipped into a shirt that was too loose. Sugawara hummed.

 

“That size is made for someone with more meat on their bones, but the sleeve length looks alright. Try this one, it should have a slimmer fit.”

 

Kei buttoned up a blue shirt and it hugged his waist and slim arms, but he could still bend his arms without difficulty. “This one feels fine.”

 

Sugawara circled something on a piece of paper and began pulling the protective plastic off of a suit jacket. “Wonderful. Let’s try this on over the shirt and I’ll adjust it as need be.”

 

When Kuroo asked to come back in a few minutes later, he found Kei clothed in a gray suit and pants that were being molded to his legs.

 

A low whistle escapes his lips as he admires the cut of the fabric and the model underneath.

 

“Bite me.” Kei mutters under his breath and regrets it because of what Kuroo does next.

 

The alpha smirks and leans in and Kei swears he fucking _purrs_ as he says, “If you say please.”

 

Kei bares his teeth in response and the alpha chortles as he backs off.

 

“So, Suga, how’s the adoption process going?”

 

The silver haired man glances up from where he’s sticking pins into the suit and his face glows. “Daichi and I met with the _cutest_ little boy last week! His name is Tadashi and he’s a little shy but warmed up to us pretty quick, so we’re going back tomorrow to get to know him more. If all goes well I’ll be a father by the end of the month!”

 

Kuroo grins with joy and suddenly it’s hard for Kei to breathe. “That’s fantastic, Suga! I’m so happy for you!”

 

The shorter man practically gushes. “It’s all thanks to you, Kuroo. Without your help…”

 

Kuroo waves him off. “It’s no trouble, really. I know you and Daichi are going to be amazing parents. Feel free to bring the little tyke over so we can meet him.”

 

Sugawara chirps, “Of course! And you and Tsukishima are always welcome for dinner at our place!” he winked up at Kei, who averts his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Suga. So when do you think you’ll have the suits done by? I’d like Kei to have at least 3 for now.”

 

“What in the world would I need 3 bloody suits for?”

 

Kuroo ticked off the reasons on his fingers. “The usual. Business meetings, outings, parties, and so on. Different shirts can completely change the look of a suit, but you’ll need other formal wear for different occasions. Suga, can I ask you to design some things for him?”

 

“Of course, I’d love to! I’ll get started on the suits right away, and I’ll have those delivered probably in a week to a week and a half. Tsukishima’s clothing line will take longer but I’ll keep you updated on the progress. Tsukishima, how do you feel about dresses?”

               

“No. No way in hell.”

 

The beta nodded once, not batting an eye at Kei’s vehemence, and picked up a sketchbook to start scribbling in it.  “Some vests would look nice then, a tie underneath. High waisted pants would look gorgeous with your legs, and we can have a mix of long sleeved and short sleeved shirts for you to mix and match. What do you look for in casual clothes, Tsukishima?”

               

He shrugged. “Anything comfortable is fine.”

 

“Mhmm. Will he need any kimonos?” Suga looked up expectantly at Kuroo and said alpha scratched his cheek.

 

“Might as well include a couple. Thanks, Suga.”

               

“No problem!” the beta chirped again and started packing up his things. “Lovely doing business with you as always, Kuroo.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

Kuroo and Kei were alone for lunch, everyone having already eaten or out on business. As they munched on the sandwiches Yaku had left them, Kei breached the subject he had been wondering about since last night.

 

“Kuroo-san…”

 

“Hmm?” Kuroo dabbed at his lips with a napkin, wiping away a dollop of mustard.

               

“Yesterday you mentioned something about us acting differently in public. What did you mean?”

Kuroo sipped from his water glass. “Word has likely gotten around that I’ve finally chosen an omega. Clients and the competition will be interested in seeing you, and would have heard how defiant you were at the auction. They will all expect me to bring you to heel, which is why during business meetings—I’d like you to attend those, by the way—they’ll want to see how I’ve handled and, for lack of a better word, broken you. If you choose to help me out and sit in on the meetings, you’d need to pretend to be submissive. Of course, outside of meetings with clients and other outings, you can act however you want. Like I said earlier—I won’t throw you away. You can just be yourself.”

 

Kei took another bite of his sandwich to forestall his reply. Here he was, being offered the best possible deal of his life, and the earnest alpha before him seemed to truly mean it. Was the sliver of hope inside him foolish?

 

Kei knew where hope got him. Hope was optimism and naivety and always lost in the battle with reality. Either this alpha was a fantastic actor, or…Kei shut down that thought. There was no ‘or’. All alphas were the same, and he couldn’t forget that. No matter how sweet of a talker this one was. Sooner or later, Kuroo Tetsurou’s true colors would bleed through the façade he had built.

 

No, Kei would not get his hopes up. He would enjoy this while it lasted, and then…well, he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

 

“Of course, it’s your choice, Tsukki. I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to, but—“ 

 

Kei raised his hand to stop the alpha midsentence.

 

“It’s acceptable, Kuroo-san. I’ll play the part.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love you all! And pretty please keep those suggestions for cat names coming!


	4. Blind as a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, here's chapter 4! To give you an idea of what the structures on the wall of the cat room looks like: https://www.bengalcats.co/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/bengal-brew-cat-cafe.jpg 
> 
> And thank you to those of you who suggested cat names! More will be introduced in later chapters.  
> Enjoy!

 

**Kuroo's POV**

 

 _Thud._ Kei muffled a curse for the ~~19 th~~  20th time that day as he stubbed yet another toe on something.

 

“Damn Tsukki, are you always this clumsy?”

 

He gripped his socked foot and tried to rub out the ache. “No, just blind,” he grumbled.

 

“Wait, what?” He put his foot down and avoided Tetsurou’s gaze. “Tsukki, do you have vision problems?” _Why didn’t you tell me?_

Kei sighed. “Yeah. Normally I wear glasses. Or I did, before the omega traffickers ruined everything.”

 

The raven’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What happened to your glasses, Tsukki?” His voice was far too calm, too interested.

 

Kei fingered the wallpaper. “They broke. What does it matter?”

 

His alpha instincts stirred. “The ones who took you. Did they hurt you?”

 

The omega raised his eyebrows. “What do you _think_ omega traffickers do, Kuroo-san?” His voice was cold and withering. “They tear you from your family and your future and laugh if you fight back. Then they drug you, but only to the very edge of lucidity so you can watch, paralyzed, as they throw you in a trunk and drive away and the next thing you know, you’re trapped in a cage with ten other whimpering omegas and the stench of fear is so overwhelming that you begin to panic too. And then you’re drugged again, and you wake up strapped to an exam table while they study and conduct tests and leer. And then lights out and on again, and now they’ve stuck a collar ‘round your neck and you’re chained to a bloody wall with your hands and feet bound, appropriately cleaned and trussed up for the auction.”

 

The omega’s voice had gotten increasingly more animated, and undertones of stress and fury radiated from him. “They didn’t rape or beat me, Kuroo-san. I was merchandise that had to be protected, after all. But they might as well have.”

 

Kei strode off and Tetsu only let him go because of the intense _back off_ scent the blond left trailing in his wake.

 

He groaned and promptly bashed his head into the nearest wall. _Tetsurou, you fuckup. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it but you just_ had _to keep pushing, didn’t you? To top that off, you likely just made him relive his worst memories._

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he answered it blindly. “Yeah.”

 

_“Iwaizumi and company are on their way back from patrol.”_

“Thanks for letting me know, Kenma.”

 

There was a slight pause. _“…are you okay, Kuroo?”_

“Yeah. I just fucked things up with Kei is all.”

 

Kenma tsked. _“What did you do?”_

“I wouldn’t let something go and now he likely hates me for bringing up bad memories.”

 

Kenma sighed. _“So go make it up to him then. He’s an omega. They like to be comforted when upset.”_

 

“Nah, dude. You should have smelled him. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near me right now.”

 

_“So get your head out of your ass, take responsibility for your mistakes, and make it up to him.”_

 

The line went dead, and Tetsurou gave himself one more deep breath before he began tracking down the blond.

 

He followed the scent of strawberries and eventually ended up in front of one of the rooms he hadn’t shown to Kei earlier—the cat room.

 

The felines had full run of the estate, but most of them preferred their sanctuary. It was filled with cat towers, hammocks, cardboard boxes, scratching posts, toys, blankets, had a full wall  of windows that faced the sun, and wooden climbing structures built into the wall and ceiling that had taken Tetsurou weeks to put together but had been so worth it.

 

He rapped twice on the door before pushing it open. “Can I come in, Tsukki?”

 

“Do what you want, Kuroo-san.”

 

He glanced to his right and Kei was sitting on one of the sofas, an orange tabby in his lap. Tetsu approached, hands in his pockets. “Are you okay?”

 

“Fine.” Kei wouldn’t look at him.

 

A black and white longhaired male approached Tetsu and demanded to be pet, so he complied. Einstein purred and ground his face into the alpha’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Kei glanced at him this time and then quickly refocused on the purring feline before him. Tetsu started again when the blond remained silent.

 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you. It was obviously something you didn’t want to talk about, and I shouldn’t have pried. I’m sorry.”

 

The blond nibbled on his bottom lip, evaluating Tetsurou’s sincerity, before tilting his head at the couch, a silent invitation for the alpha to sit.

 

Tetsu accepted and was immediately surrounded by cats butting their heads up against his legs or pushing their way onto his lap.

 

He chuckled and showed them his empty hands. “No treats today, guys. I’m horrible, I know.” Some of the cats wandered off and he switched his hands between the remaining three.

 

“These ones are Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles. Their mother was hit by a car when they were barely a few weeks old, so I bottle fed ‘em. The one you’ve got in your lap there is Boots.”

 

“Boots?”

“Short for Puss in Boots—the cat in Shrek. Not just because of his coloring though, I’m not that lame. Boots gets into trouble a lot, tries to start fights and stuff like that.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Tsukki... Would you like me to take you to an optometrist? I can make an appointment for you this week. The doctor I see might even be able to fit you in tomorrow.”

 

“You’ll let me leave the estate?”

 

Tetsu blinked at him. “Of course! I’d be coming with you because it’s not safe otherwise, but you’re not confined to just the house.” A sudden idea struck him. “We could even visit your family, if you’d like.”

 

He held his breath as soon as the words left him. He knew next to nothing about the blond or his history, and the omega might not even have a family, much less one he desired to visit. But Kei’s reaction reassured him that he hadn’t put his foot in his mouth for the second time that day.

 

“Really?” Kei’s eyes were wide, full of cautious hope. “Will you…let me communicate with them as well?”

 

“Absolutely! I wouldn’t dream of keeping you from them. Here, why don’t you call them right now? I’m sure they’re worried.” Tetsu fished his cell out of his pocket and tossed it to the blond, who immediately dumped Boots off his lap and took the phone to the window where he quickly punched in a number.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Kei’s POV**

 

The phone rang three times, and with each ring Kei’s anxiety increased until finally the phone was answered.

 

“Hello?” It was a woman’s voice, hoarse and weary. Even so, Kei couldn’t help the pinpricks of tears and he drew in a shuddering breath.

 

“Mom? It’s me, Kei.”

 

A beat of stunned silence. Then: “Kei?! Is that really you? We’ve been frantic with worry! Are you all right? Where are you? Are you safe? What happened to you?” Her voice was thick with tears. “Kazu! Kei called! He’s on the phone—yes, right now!”

 

There was a shuffling on the other end of the line and then his father’s voice filtered through. “Kei? Are you there? Are you alright? You’re on speakerphone.”

 

Kei swallowed thickly. “I’m alright Mom, Dad.  I’m okay and I’m safe and you don’t know how glad I am to hear your voices.”

 

“Where have you been, Kei? We’ve been so worried!”

 

“I…ran into some trouble with some bad people. I’m okay now, though. I’m staying with a—friend.” He cleared his throat and spoke softer. “I miss you.”

 

“Oh, honey! We miss you too! Is there any way we can see each other? Are you coming home?”

 

“Um.” He glanced back at Kuroo, who was still petting the cats, and smirked as one stepped rather forcefully on the alpha’s package and elicited a soft curse and prompt ejection from his lap.

 

“I think so. Kuroo says that we can visit you, but I have a feeling that I’m supposed to keep living here. If—if things don’t work out, can I…can I still come home?”

 

“Of course, son! You will _always_ have a home with us. Whatever you need, just let us know.”

 

Kei had to pause before he could speak again. “Thanks, Dad. I-I should go, but I’ll talk to you two soon, okay?”

 

“Okay, honey.  We love you.”

 

Kei closed his eyes. “I love you too.”

 

After he ended the call, he took a moment to collect himself before handing the phone back. This alpha…Kei had no words. This alpha had apologized when others would have merely waved it off. This alpha was not keeping him prisoner. This alpha had let him speak to his family and promised him a visit in the near future when Kei thought he would never see them again.

 

He took a deep breath and spun around to face the raven. “Thank you…Kuroo.”

 

Kuroo grinned back. “You are most welcome, Tsukki.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 5 is almost done, but I am in serious need of ideas for what Tetsu smells like. Slightly weird request, I know, but the more suggestions I get the quicker the next chapter will be released!  
> I hope y'all are ready to meet the tactical team :D


	5. Divas, Dorks, Doctors and Dickheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for being patient! Here's a sorta long chapter for all you lovely people <3
> 
> Enjoy my attempt at humor lol.

 

 

**Kei’s POV**

Kei’s pillow was moving up and down. And making noise. But in a comforting way, like a heartbeat. He snuggled in closer to the warmth, his drowsy mind floating on that line between sleep and lucidity, dimly registering the musky scent of sun-kissed pine needles and cinnamon. Or was it gingerbread? Either way, it was sweet and spicy and reminded him of lounging in the sun and smelled utterly _divine._

 

He snuggled in closer, distantly realizing this warmth had a distinctly human shape. _Wait._

 

Kei’s eyes shot open and he maneuvered his head up, careful not to bump Kuroo’s chin and wake the other man up. He was curled into the raven’s side, his head previously resting on Kuroo’s chest and his arm draped over the alpha’s abdomen with his leg nudged in between the alpha’s own.

 

_Shit shit shit how the hell did I let this happen—_

 

He started to push himself up and away but a sudden pressure at his back kept him from moving. Kuroo had his arm locked around Kei’s back, resting so comfortably there that Kei had neglected to notice it previously.

 

The blond was suddenly unable to form a coherent thought. Letters and vowel sounds merged together indiscriminately in his brain as a sleeping Kuroo tightened his hold and Kei ended up with his head once more pressed to a muscular chest.

 

_Whaaaaaa—what—what do I—holy—uhhhhh—he—I—we’re cuddling—should I—gaaaaaaahhhh  fuck it._

 

He held himself still, breathing shallowly, until he was certain the alpha was still in deep sleep before he tried moving again. He shifted centimeters at a time, painstakingly slow over the next few minutes, until he could slip from Kuroo’s hold and ease himself off the bed.

 

He rushed into the bathroom, shut the door softly, and then of course did not proceed to have a miniature silent freak out session. Damn his stupid omega instincts. They  just had to be the reason he had ended up cuddling the slumbering alpha, on the complete opposite side of the bed. He must have been desperate for contact or warmth or something, and his instincts took advantage of that.

 

He did not like this alpha. He didn’t. He couldn’t. People always acted for their own personal gain, and the stunt from yesterday was just to earn Kei’s trust. He couldn’t let his guard down. Spending so much time in such close proximity to the alpha was doing bad things to his state of mind, so he would shower quickly and go to breakfast without Kuroo.

 

After he stepped out of the shower he slipped on a change of clothes—a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt—and practically tiptoed out of the bedroom because he just couldn’t deal with Kuroo right now.

 

He wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later, where Yaku was at the stove and Lev was directly behind him, his long arms wrapped around the omega’s waist.

 

They both glanced up towards Kei and the blond bowed in embarrassment. “Sorry to disturb, I’ll just—“

 

“Not at all, Tsukishima. What do you want for breakfast?” Yaku waved him in and hesitantly he complied, standing awkwardly a few feet away from the mated couple.

 

“I’m fine with anything, thank you.”

 

Yaku huffed a sigh before turning his attention back to the soup he was stirring. “Will you choose something for tonight’s dessert, then? All the other guys can’t decide between mochi or chocolate strawberries and the indecision is driving me up the wall. I’m giving you executive power.”

 

“Uh-okay. The strawberries then, please.”

 

“Good choice! Lev, you owe me five bucks.”

 

The half Russian sighed in amusement and pulled a few bills out of his pocket. When he caught sight of Kei’s furrowed brow, he laughed. “Mori and I made a bet over what you would choose. He guessed the strawberries.”

 

Kei didn’t know if he should be annoyed or amused that they had bet over something like this, so he shrugged and plucked an apple out of the bowl on the table to munch on.

 

“Doing anything fun today?”

 

Kei bit into the apple and swallowed a mouthful before answering. “I don’t know if I would consider it fun, but Kuroo’s taking me to the optometrist today.”

 

“You need glasses, Tsukishima?” Akaashi wandered in and helped himself to the pot of coffee.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yachi and Shimizu wandered in next and the petite omega smothered a yawn as her mate set a mug of tea on the table in front of her.

 

“Kuroo needs glasses too, for reading.” Akaashi stirred milk into his coffee. “What do you need glasses for?”

 

Kei cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Distance.” He didn’t like people knowing how practically blind he was.  

 

The other members eventually ambled into the kitchen as Yaku was about to send Lev to find them, including a half-awake Kuroo.

 

 

 

**Kuroo’s POV**

Tetsu yawned as he entered the kitchen. “Morning.”

 

A chorus of responses answered him and he blinked at Kei, who had apparently been in the kitchen for a while.

 

“Morning, Tsukki.”

 

“Kuroo-san.” The blond’s voice was neutral, yet cold and Tetsu furrowed his brows slightly.

 

“Everything okay, Tsukki?”

 

“Fine.” Tetsu shrugged off the tense response and leaned in to Akaashi to say conspiratorially, “Looks like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning ~”

 

He was expecting Kei to scowl some more, maybe snark at him, and was extremely unprepared for the faint pink that dusted the blond’s pale cheeks as he quickly spun away from Tetsu.

 

Was—was Kei _blushing?_

This had to be investigated. He ambled over to the omega and plopped his arm around Kei’s shoulders, noticing how the blond tensed. This wasn’t unusual, but…

 

“I slept really well last night. How did you sleep, Tsukki?”

 

The back of the omega’s neck flushed above Tetsurou’s arm. _Interesting._

 

Kei shrugged him off. “Please keep your hands to yourself, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Aww, don’t be like that Tsukki~”

 

“Sit down and eat your damn food, Kuroo.” Yaku had his hands on his hips, a _stop-fooling-around_ look on his face.

 

“Yes, yes, Mother.”

 

“Don’t you ‘mother’ me, brat.”

 

“Hey hey hey!”

 

“Morning, Bo.” Bokuto bounded into the kitchen, pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek, and swooped into his seat.

 

“Morning, everyone! Morning, Mom.”

 

“I am not your mom!”

 

A chorus of “yes you are” rose from around the table and Yaku glared and crossed his arms. “The next person who calls me ‘mom’ is responsible for cooking the rest of the meals for the week.”

 

The statement was met with silence, and the auburn haired omega smirked. “Thought so.”

 

Conversation and eating resumed, some of the Pack members finishing quickly and leaving to go about their business.

 

 Kei finished his meal before Tetsu, who out of the corner of his eye noticed how antsy the omega was. Kei was drumming his fingers on his legs and kept glancing towards Tetsu’s plate, and the alpha took bigger bites to finish quicker. There was no doubt in his mind that Kei couldn’t wait to get his glasses.

 

“Hey Bo, we’re just about ready to go so finish eating and get the car, yeah?”

 

The black and silver haired alpha did as Kuroo suggested and swaggered out of the kitchen a minute later, calling back over his shoulder, “I’ll meet you two in the front entry way!”

 

Kei swiftly pushed his chair back and Kuroo followed suit, both dumping their plates in the sink before making their way  the front of the house to meet Bokuto.

 

 

 

*****************

 

 

“We’re baaaaaaaack~!”

 

“W-welcome home, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Thanks, Ya-chan! Anything interesting happen while we were out?”

 

“Oi, Trashykawa. Put yer shit away before you start chatting.”

 

“Why do you have to be such a party pooper, Iwa-chan?”

 

Tetsu rounded the corner to see Yachi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kindaichi, and Kunimi all clustered in the foyer.

 

“How was the patrol, guys?” Iwaizumi opened his mouth to reply but the two betas beat him to it.

 

“It was Christmas eve, and all though the house—“ Makki started.

 

“Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.” Matsun finished.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yeah, it was a quiet night. Except for these two singing Christmas carols over the radio. Cuz, you know, that’s normal. In June.”

 

Makki pressed a hand to his heart. “Iwa! Are you insinuating that we’re actually _normal?_ ”

 

“How dare you, Iwaizumi. We’re certifiably crazy, thank-you-very-much. We even printed certificates last week.”

 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Just go put your stuff away, you dorks.”

 

All but Oikawa complied, as his attention was caught by the blond stranger standing awkwardly behind Kuroo. “Kuroo, who’s this?”

 

 Tetsurou stepped aside and gestured to the omega behind him.

 

“Tsukishima Kei. Our newest addition.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Oikawa strutted closer to examine Kei, and raised an eyebrow when Tetsu held out a hand to halt his progress. The chocolate eyed man’s eyes lit up. “Oooo, so protective of your omega!” He smirked at Kei. “Listen honey, you better be good to our boy. Because if you aren’t…” Oikawa’s sugary sweet tone darkened. “I will rip your— _ow!_ Iwa-chan, you _brute!”_

 

Iwaizumi had thwacked his partner solidly on the head, and now he bowed in apology before making to drag the slightly taller man away. “Ignore this piece of trash. It was nice to meet you, Tsukishima.” He marched off, his mate in tow complaining about how mean he was, and Tetsu cast a glance in Kei’s direction.

 

Kei’s eyes had widened and Tetsu could tell he was taken aback and possibly weirded out.

 

“Yeah, they’re always like that. Oikawa’s a diva and Iwaizumi is the level headed one, which is why he’s in charge of their team. He puts up a show that they all annoy him but in reality he loves the goofiness. And if you ever get pranked—there’s about a 90% chance it was Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Their favorite past time is annoying people.”

 

“Lovely,” Kei said dryly. “Wait, _that’s_ your ‘ tactical special ops’ team? How do they get anything done?”

 

Tetsu scratched the back of his neck. “They act professional out in the field, trust me. Excluding Matsun and Makki. But even those two get serious when it counts. They’re all specialized with a range of weapons, although Kunimi is our sniper and prefers to be on some rooftop out of the way. They make a damn efficient team, if I do say so myself.”

 

 

Bokuto bounced up to them, keys jangling in his hand. “Ready to go?”

 

Tetsu sat with Kei in the back of the car, on the way to the optometrist the day after he had requested an appointment. They arrived shortly and Bokuto decided to wait in the car, saying he needed to check in with Aone.

 

There were only a few people in the waiting room, and when Kei’s name was called Tetsu followed him and the doctor into a small room with a chair at one end and a mirror on the opposite wall. Kei lowered himself into the chair and the doctor, a middle-aged male beta, lowered the refractor machine in front of Kei’s face and started flipping through a series of lenses to find the best combination for the omega.

 

Seven minutes later, Kei was sent to another room to pick frames. He immediately beelined for the simple black ones, and Tetsu hung back while the blond tried on a few.

 

A pair of ostentatiously bright red butterfly frames caught Tetsu’s eye, and he slipped them on. “Hey Tsukki.”

 

“What, Kuroo-san?”

 

“What do you think of these sexy ones?” He smirked, fully knowing how goofy he was acting.

 

Kei turned around, a pair of black rectangular frames resting over the bridge of his nose, and all Tetsu could think of was how screwed he was. _Chill the fuck out, heart._

 

“It’s such a shame.”

 

“What is?”

 

“That you were born with no taste whatsoever.” Kei deadpanned and turned back to his examination of the glasses frames.

 

“Hey, now. I have excellent taste. Suga-san said so.”

 

“Uh-huh. Why don’t you go check with the front counter to see when my glasses will be done?” Kei’s tone dripped with false sweetness, but it was a reasonable request so Tetsu complied.

 

The woman at the front desk told him that Kei’s new pair of glasses should be ready within the week, depending on the frames he chose, and the alpha thanked her and returned to the tall omega.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

**Kei’s POV**

 

Kei debated between the rectangular pair he had worn earlier and another that was larger and more circular. He wasn’t too particular; he just needed something simple and comfortable.

 

“Those look good on you.”

 

Kei glanced over at the new alpha with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes who was openly checking Kei out. He refocused his gaze on his reflection in the little mirror and placed the circular pair back in favor of the rectangular frames that were more comfortable.

 

“You nearsighted or farsighted? My little sister is nearsighted. She’s getting her prescription updated right now.”

 

Kei didn’t bother responding. What was about him that made people think it was okay to talk to him? Seriously.

 

“I’ve never seen a male omega before. You have a mate yet?”

 

This guy was really getting on Kei’s nerves. “You’re more stupid than you look if you think I would ever consider you.”

 

 He was about to stalk off and find Kuroo when the undeterred newcomer pushed into Kei’s personal space and shoved his nose into the omega’s scent glands.

 

_Oh, hell fucking no._

 

Kei reached out to thrust the asshole away but hit open air as Kuroo yanked the kid back by his collar.

 

His inner omega shrank away from the murderous look in the alpha’s eyes, and he clamped a hand over his scent glands.

 

“ _Get the fuck away from my omega, asshole.”_

The kid bristled but Kuroo’s bared teeth and low growl cut him off. “Either you get out now, or I drag you out.”

 

The ass raised his hands in surrender and Kuroo reluctantly let him go, not taking his eyes off the other alpha until he exited the building.

 

“Are you alright, Kei?”

 

The blond realized that he still had his hand clamped on his scent glands, and he blinked before slowly lowering his hand.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 is in production, and I'm attempting to write a volleyball game for that chapter so we'll see how that goes lol. Anyways. Don't you just love a flustered Kei? I DO!! His inner monologue is so freaking fun to write haha.   
> P.S.   
> Comments give me life and make chapters come out faster, so.....*wink wink nudge nudge* See you next chapter!


	6. It's Because You Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you! Sorry for the wait, school was being a bitch and so was this chapter but it’s a bit of a long one, so enjoy! <3
> 
> And Kuroo somehow ended up with 18 cats. Yeah. I think it's safe to say that he's obsessed.

 

 

 

**Kei’s POV**

 

“You alright, Kei?”

 

He lowered his hand from where it was covering his scent glands. “Yeah.” He could have handled the dick, of course, but he was unused to people actually being able to scent him. He had worn scent patches for a large part of his life; usually the combined effort of his cold responses, disinterested glares, and lack of omegian scent was plenty enough to others at bay.

 

Kuroo took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled. “Good. You pick out which frames you want?”

 

Kei nodded and slipped off the rectangular ones, and they went back to the counter to place the order. The secretary informed them the glasses would be ready within the week, and they met Bokuto at the car.

 

Kuroo immediately whipped out his cell. “Kenma, I need you to look up the security camera feed for Doctor Isobe’s office. Yeah. Look for a guy, about 5’11”, shaggy brown hair, stocky build. I want to know who he is, if he’s got any connections, dirt, whatever. Mmhmm. Thanks.”

 

“Something happen, bro?”

 

Kei answered for him. “Just some alpha being an asshole, as per usual. It’s nothing to make a big deal of.” His arms were crossed, his face a frozen mask of indifference to hide how he seethed within. He should have foreseen something like this. He no longer had the luxury of pretending to be a beta, which made him a target to every alpha.

 

The last few days of security had spoiled him. He should have known better than to let his guard down. Akiteru had shown him what happens to omegas who do, and Kei was not interested in revisiting that lesson.

 

“Yeah, it is something to make a big deal of. No one is going to disrespect you while you’re living in my house.” Kuroo cracked his knuckles and Kei opted to ignore the alpha, who was obviously still high on testosterone, until—“Next time we go out I’m scent marking you, because apparently wearing my clothes isn’t enough to deter others.”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

“I—I don’t think that’s necessary, Kur—“

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t care, Tsukki. I don’t want something like that happening again, so you’ll just have to bear with it.”

 

_He has a point. If Kuroo claims your scent, it will tell other alphas to keep their distance far better than your own cold exterior. It’s safer this way._

 

“Fine then.” He grumbled and crossed his arms. _But I don’t have to like it._

 

 

The next few days passed quickly, although there wasn’t much for Kei to do without his glasses. He couldn’t watch movies, although he did check out the extensive collection (they had all three Jurassic Park movies and the new Jurassic World).

 

He read for a while, but had to hold the books close to his face so the words would be clear. Not having his glasses was a fucking pain in the ass, but at least that issue would be remedied soon. He had told Kuroo that he didn’t want to visit his parents until he had his glasses; he didn’t want to worry them.

 

_I wonder if when we go to see Mom and Dad if we’ll have time to visit Aki-nii, too._ But that would mean explaining what had happened, and Kei was nowhere near ready to do so. It was none of Kuroo’s business, anyway.

 

He stuck a bookmark in the novel and stood up to stretch. Kuroo had been busy with “work” these past few days, and was either cooped up in his office or out somewhere with Bokuto, or Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 

Kei didn’t ask what they were doing. Sometimes Kuroo or the others came back with bruised knuckles, and Kei didn’t comment on it. It wasn’t his business, after all.

 

Sugawara-san came back that week as well, bringing Kei casual clothes that didn’t need any personal designing. He now had his own well-fitting jeans, sweats, shorts, t-shirts, fluffy turtlenecks and knit sweaters. He loved the sweaters; they were incredibly soft, and covered him up just enough to make him feel protected but not overheat.

 

He had to be careful wearing them in the cat room, though. The felines loved the soft fluffy sweaters just as he did, but they got overzealous sometimes and started kneading him with their paws and he didn’t want the sweaters to unravel because of an errant claw.

 

He started learning their names: there was Queenie (the cat who liked sleeping in Kuroo’s room), Jasper, Boots, Einstein, Meatloaf, Sugarplum, El Presidente, Whispurr, Shadow, Catpernicus, Buttercup, Bubbles, (short for Bubble-O-Seven) Blossom, Diva (apparently named by Oikawa), Leonardo DaFuzzy, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Catzilla (who was named by Iwaizumi.)

 

Kei almost needed a written list to remember them all. He wondered if he should be worried at how obsessed with cats Kuroo was, but shrugged it off because all these cats now had a home.

 

It was later that day when the optometrist’s office called to inform them that Kei’s glasses were ready to be picked up.

 

_Thank god._ Kuroo sat with him in the back of the car again, and Kei could barely restrain his knee from bouncing because he was about to fucking finally _see_ again.

 

“Excited?”

 

“Not especially.” He looked away from Kuroo’s knowing smirk, fiddling with his fingers to have something to do.

 

When the car pulled up to the office Kei didn’t bother hiding the quickness of his steps or how his stride lengthened and blatantly ignored Kuroo’s chuckle behind him.

 

When the woman behind the counter finally pulled a glasses case from the shelf behind her and handed it to him, he carefully released it from the rubber band and pried it open. He closed his eyes as he slipped the frames on, relishing the sensation of the familiar weight, before his eyes slid open.

 

Crystal clarity.

 

“Better now?” He turned to Kuroo and—

 

_Oh my god was he always this hot?!??_

 

He shut the thought down and nodded, hoping he wouldn’t say something stupid because now that he could actually make out the alpha’s handsome features, all he could think of was how screwed he was.

The faceless blob was definitely easier to ignore than this _. . .work of art,_ his brain supplied unhelpfully.

 

But that strong jaw with light stubble, smooth skin, soft lips, arching brows, and those mesmerizing golden eyes…Kei was likely fighting a losing battle.

 

Kuroo smirked at him. “You know, Tsukki, I almost think you look better without your glasses. It’s such a shame to cover up your eyes.”

 

_I will not blush I will not blush I will not blush_

 

“You look better without my glasses too, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Bro, you just got buuuuuurrrned!”

 

“Thank you, Bo. You’re so helpful.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Kuroo’s POV**

 

Bokuto made small talk on the ride home until he happened upon a brilliant idea. “Bro, you up for some volleyball today?”

 

“Yeah! That’d be perfect.”

 

Kei glanced over at Tetsu, a glimmer of interest in his eyes. “You guys play volleyball?”

 

“Yeah, all of us do. We usually play until we drop, but it’s a lot of fun. Have you ever played?”

 

The omega nodded. “For a while in high school.”

 

“Awesome sauce!” Bokuto crowed from the driver’s seat. “What position?”

 

“Middle blocker.”

 

Tetsu’s jaw dropped slightly, and he was quick to clamp it shut. By the blond’s height and slight build, that position should have been obvious to him.

 

“Bro, it’s almost like fate or something! You play the same position!”

 

“You’re an MB too?”  Kei’s blond eyebrows pinched together.

 

“You seem surprised, Tsukki.” Tetsu chided and Kei shrugged.

 

“I’d have pegged you as a spiker or something.”

 

“Nah, blocking is where the real glory is at! We get to fight up close and personal with opposing spikers, break their confidence, and turn their points into ours.” He sighed dreamily. “Volleyball’s the best…I’d be happy to give you some pointers later! I’m the best blocker we’ve got.” He grinned proudly and the blond’s eyes shuttered.

 

“Who says I’m even going to play?”

 

“But you’ve got to, Tsukki!” Bokuto whined.

 

“Please don’t call me that, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Aww, why is Kuroo the only one who can call you that?!”

 

“Because I’m special, Bo.” Tetsu remarked smugly.

 

Kei snorted. “I just didn’t want to waste the effort to tell you to stop when it obviously wouldn’t impact your resolve.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “So that means if I keep doing it you’ll give up!”

 

Tetsu bursts into laughter as the _oh-shit-what-did-I-just-do_ look flashes across Kei’s face.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

**15 minutes later, back at the house**

 

“Oooiiiiiii, Kenma! We’re going to be playing volleyball till dinner, so tell everyone to drop what they’re doing if it’s not important and regroup in the gym.”

 

The beta released a long-suffering sigh. “Fiiiiiiiiine. If I have to.”

 

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore, Kenma!” Bokuto slapped him on the back. “You know you love volleyball!”

 

Kenma glared at Tetsu. “I thought the “no noisy people allowed” sign posted on the door was obvious. So _what_ is he—“ Kenma nodded at the overly excited alpha—“doing in my computer room?”

 

Tetsu shrugged unapologetically. “Sorry, he kinda wandered in. Less talk-y, more announce-y!” He clapped his hands and the beta grumbled under his breath but did as the alpha requested.

 

 

**Kei’s POV**

 

He told himself that he only wandered into the gym because he wanted to watch and evaluate if these guys were any good. And he only changed into stretchy shorts and a tank because it was hot, even with the air conditioning. He didn’t actually want to play; there was no point to exerting himself and getting all sweaty and gross for fun, although it would be amusing to see the others do so.

 

It looked like they were already warmed up and in the process of splitting up teams, which currently consisted of: Kuroo, Kenma, Yamamoto, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi vs. Bokuto, Akaashi, Futakuchi, Tanaka, and Yaku.

 

“It’s not fair that you get the libero!”

 

Yaku sighed. “It can’t be helped, Nishinoya isn’t here. We’ll switch around players every set. Anyway, that’s 5 each; who’s next?”

 

That’s when Kuroo spotted Kei. “Tsukki, come be on our team!”

 

“I’m not playing, Kuroo-san. Find someone else.”

 

Kuroo pouted but Inuoka and Kunimi volunteered to play, and the game began.

 

                    

 

 

The set ended 36-34, in favor of Bokuto’s team. Both were evenly matched, but with the added protection of the libero the points were hard won.

 

Kei spent the set watching and stretching, something he had neglected to do since he played on the high school team. However, it did not go unnoticed by Kuroo or Bokuto.

 

 “Tsukki, come and play! I can see you warming up over there!”

 

“No, I’m not. And I  don’t want to.”

 

“Why? Is it because you suck?” Bo jeered, and Kei felt a muscle in his cheek twitch.

 

“Come on, Tsukki!” Kuroo waved a hand at him. “Help me shut this annoying owl up.”

 

“I’d like to see you try!” Bokuto thrust his tongue out at the raven haired alpha, and Kei pulled off his sweater. It had been a while since he'd gotten some real exercise, anyway.

 

“We’ll do more than try, Bokuto-san.” He stalked onto the court, and the game began.

 

***

 

After just barely missing a block, Kuroo began to dole out pointers to Kei.

 

“To really have a successful kill block, you need to visualize it. Concentrate your strength to your fingertips so you aren’t blown back.” Kuroo demonstrated with his arms stretched above his head, fingers spread in front of him. “And put your arms in front of you, not above. In front. Got it?”

 

Kei studied Kuroo’s position and nodded, and once he did Kuroo spun to glare and point at Bokuto on the other side of the net. “And once you do, crush this annoying owl!”

 

Said owl thrust his tongue out at the cat. “Like you could!”

 

“Can we get on with the game now, or do you kids need to take a break while the adults continue?” Akaashi pursed his lips and raised a brow expectantly, and the set resumed.

 

This time when Bokuto jumped, swung his arm to spike…

 

Kei’s block was there to meet him, slender arms strong and unyielding, braced for the impending impact that never came.

 

There was cursing from behind him as Yaku missed the feint, and cheering from the other side of the net.

 

“You’re getting better, Tsukki! Next time don’t jump so far to the side. When you have enough time, do a full stop, then jump!”

 

Akaashi set the ball to Bokuto again.

 

_Full stop._ Kei bent his knees, facing the net with his hands ready. _Then jump._ He kept his arms strong in front of him, and couldn’t help the upward twitching of his lips as the ball hit his arms and bounced back down on the opposite side of the net.

 

“Nice Kill!” Kuroo slapped him on the back, a broad grin on his face. “You’re a fast learner! How long have you been playing volleyball, again?”

 

Kei readjusted his glasses to hide his satisfied smile. “My brother taught me to play when I was little.”

 

“Nice! I don’t have any siblings. Man, is it hot in here or is it just me?” Kuroo yanked off his black shirt to throw towards the sidelines and Kei’s mouth went dry.

 

Sculpted muscles _everywhere_. Even living in the same room with Kuroo had not yet afforded the omega this glimpse.  Kei knew the alpha was well built, but _damn._ Those biceps, pectorals, abs, the defined V of the alpha’s hips leading into his shorts…

 

The omega within him swelled with pride that this beautiful specimen was _his_ or soon would be, because now the omega absolutely _had_ to jump the alpha. Who wouldn’t, right?

 

“Tsukki? Something wrong?” Kuroo’s smirk told Kei that the alpha knew _exactly_ what was wrong.

 

Kei blinked and turned away with a frown when he realized he had been staring. “Uh—no. I think it’s your turn to serve, Kuroo-san.” _Why the fuck are you so hot_ and then he internally scolded himself for even considering jumping the alpha. _You have a fucking brain. Use it, instead of letting your instincts take over!_

 

“Oh right!”

 

Their team rotated, and Kei was in the front with Kenma and Matsukawa.

 

“By the way,” Matsun remarked as the crouched side by side, ready to shut out Kindaichi, “when you’re going head to head with a spiker, don’t try to block by centering yourself to their body. Center yourself with their dominant arm instead. Like this!”  They jumped and Matsun shifted his arm slightly, catching the ball on the edge of his hand.

 

“One touch!”

 

“It’s short, cover!”

 

Yamamoto received the ball, but it was long and sailed back over the net to Akaashi.

 

Bokuto sprinted toward the net.

 

“Surround him. Spread out the block!” Came Kuroo’s cry from behind. Kei centered himself by Bokuto’s dominant hand and leaped.

 

“Damn! You’re ridiculously huge for an omega!” Bokuto smacked the ball and it rebounded off the block. It was received and Akaashi picked it up. “You better make this a good toss, Akaashi!”

 

Bokuto prepared to spike, Kei jumped—but in the end was not fast enough, and the owl lover won the point with his straight.

 

“Better luck next time, Tsukki. Your form was good though!”

 

“Tch.”  Kei wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. Kuroo was right, his form was getting better, but it wasn’t yet enough to one-up the loud alpha on the other side of the net.

 

He needed something else.

 

He bent slightly to murmur in Kenma’s ear, and the beta nodded.

 

The next few tosses went to Kei, and by the third one Bokuto and Tanaka were expecting him and soared up to meet him in the air.

 

Kei jumped, eyes on the ball yet noting out of his periphery the location of the blockers. His arm swung, ready to spike just like the previous hits…

 

And lightly tapped it over Bokuto’s fingetips.

 

“Shit!”

 

“Feint!”

 

But the other players weren’t fast enough, and the ball bounced on the gym floor, ending the set.

 

“TSUUKIIIIIII!” Kei’s face blanched in slight panic as Kuroo came hurtling towards him and picked him up. “That was so awesome!”

 

“Put me down, Kuroo-san!”

 

“Nice one, Megane-kun!” Oikawa called from the sidelines, where he was taking a break.

 

“Please don’t call me that. Put me down, Kuroo!” The raven swung the blond around once more before setting his feet firmly on the gym floor and slinging a sweaty arm around the omega’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so proud of you!”

 

“You’re sweaty and gross. Get off.”

 

“But Tsukki~”

 

“No.”

 

Kuroo gloated about his little “protégé” all through dinner and the rest of the evening, and thankfully Kei had gotten a handle on his blush after the first few times.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“So you’ve got an older brother, right? Any more siblings?” They were getting ready to sleep that night, and Kei glanced over to Kuroo’s side of the bed to see the alpha staring curiously at him.

 

“No. Just  the one.”

 

“Mm. What’s it like growing up with a sibling?”

 

Kei stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. “It’s…great. And annoying. But great.”

 

Kuroo sighed. “I wish I had a sibling growing up. I’ve got everyone in the Pack now, of course, but being raised in this house with nothing but old men and everything Nekoma used to stand for under my father…it wasn’t exactly the best place to raise a child.”

 

“Mmm.” Kei didn’t know what to say. Were they having deep conversations now? Was that a thing? He was unused to people being this open with him. What did he even say to that? ‘I’m sorry your dad was a crap person?’ He was just not cut out for deep talks. The act of opening up to another person and being honest about his feelings had died six years ago.

 

Kuroo seemed unfazed with the lack of response. “I would not recommend being the only kid surrounded by old guys, guns, drugs, and prostitutes. Nekoma was super corrupt back then. When I took over for my father, it was out with the old and in with the new to wipe the slate clean. Although,” he chuckled, “we’re still riding the coattails of the fearsome reputation, enough that we get linked to drug scandals and murders regardless of actual involvement. It’s almost insulting to be the go-to scapegoat, but the influence lets us wipe out other scum so I can’t really complain.”

 

Kei considered the alpha beside him. There was so much more to Kuroo than meets the eye.

 

He couldn’t see Kuroo’s smile, but he could hear it in the raven’s voice. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

 

The blond cursed inwardly; he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Good night, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Good night.”

 

 

 

*******

Excerpt from a few days prior:

 

 

 

“Koyanagi-kun?”

 

The third year high school student with shaggy, dirty blond hair looked up from his phone. A tall alpha with carefully styled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Do I know you?”

 

The smile broadened. “No, but we certainly know you.”

 

The alpha was flanked a moment later by two other well-muscled alphas, and Koyanagi felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The alpha with messy black hair cracked his neck. “To give you a lesson in etiquette. You better take some damn fine notes.”

 

**Ten minutes later**

 

Kuroo stood over Koyanagi, who was curled up on the ground. “I hope this valuable lesson has not gone unheard, but let me leave you with one final piece of advice: you will _never_ disrespect an omega again. Or you and I will be having another chat. Understood?”

 

The defeated alpha spat on the ground. “I’ll remember your faces. You’ll go to jail for this!”

 

Kuroo crouched. “Oh, I don’t think I will. Want to know why? Your little sister is pretty cute. Pigtails, big blue eyes, seems to wear that butterfly clip a lot. Goes to the elementary school a couple blocks from your house, doesn’t she? What was the name…” he tapped his chin. “Oh, Meiji Elementary, right?”

 

He prodded the fallen alpha’s shoulder. “You’re a smart kid, so I don’t think I have to spell out what’ll happen if you don’t keep quiet. Do we have an agreement?”

 

Koyanagi glared but after a moment looked away. “Yes.”

 

“Good! Now I’m sure you’re anxious to get home, so we’ll be on our way. Have a nice day, Koyanagi-kun.” Oikawa saluted, Iwaizumi glowered, and Kuroo bared his teeth in a feral grin before the trio stalked off.

 

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Badass Kuroo has appeared! No, he would not actually hurt Koyanagi’s little sister, but threats go a long way. I’m sorry the volleyball game wasn’t too detailed, I was honestly kinda lazy and just wanted to get the chapter out to you people. Shirtless Kuroo though… did he do it on purpose? Yes and no. He was mostly just overheating, but he is also extremely proud of his muscles and will never shirk a chance to show them off XD
> 
> Megane-kun has returned! You’re welcome. Finals are now quickly approaching, along with those huge back to back assignments that we all love, so I don’t know when I will be able to update in the next couple weeks. But I will do my best! And you can rest assured that as soon as finals are over this fic will be updated. Thank you so much for reading, and as always comments give me life and inspiration for new chapters! 
> 
> See you next time <3


	7. Tetsurou.exe Has Stopped Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! I'm so sorry for the wait, but now finals are over so that leaves more time for writing! Have some fluff, a Jurassic marathon, drunk Tsukki, and flustered Kuroo~
> 
> P.S. I've watched Jurassic World but have not seen the Jurassic Park movies, so please forgive me for any discrepancies!

 

**Tetsu’s POV**

 

All Tetsurou knew was that he had to get Kei to wear shorts again. His heart had sped up to an unhealthy rate when Kei walked into the gym in those mesh shorts that showed off delectable thighs and calves, and the alpha in him wanted nothing more than to cart the omega off somewhere private and place marks up and down that smooth, creamy skin to show everyone that he was claimed.

 

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) the volleyball game had been enough to distract him. But when Kei jumped to block or spike, and that thin tank rode up revealing a glimpse of skin…Tetsu didn’t know how he managed to keep his hands off the blond.

 

His alpha instincts complained ruthlessly. _Mine. Claim. Protect. Mark._

 

It was incredibly distracting to say the least, especially when the blond wasn’t really his and might never want to be, once he learned what Tetsu had done to secure his position.

 

 

*****

 

 

“MOOOOVIIIEEEEEE NIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!”  Nishinoya jumped onto the couch, excitement pouring off him.

 

“I want to watch Aliens!”

 

“We watched an alien movie last week, Oikawa.”

 

“So? What’s your point?”

 

“No one but you likes the alien movies, Oikawa!” Makki piped up from where he was wrapped up in Matsukawa’s arms.

 

“Um!” All eyes turned to Yachi, who suddenly shriveled under all the attention. “I-I-I think that T-Tsukishima-kun should choose.” Her voice grew soft and diminutive. “S-since he’s new and all.” Shimizu linked her fingers with the small blond and Yachi smiled shyly up at her mate.

 

“That’s a great idea, Yachi-chan!” Tetsu spun to Kei expectantly. “So what do you want to watch, Tsukki?”

 

Kei glanced towards the movie screen and back to the raven. “Jurassic Park.”

 

“Jurassic Park it is!”

 

An hour into the movie when yet another character dies, Tetsu glances over at Kei who is completely immersed.

 

He leans over to whisper in the blond’s ear. “This is the kind of movie you like? Where 98% of the cast dies?”

 

“It’s more like 80%. And I don’t like it for the people, except the paleontologists who are the only intelligent characters. The baby dinosaurs are cute.”

 

Tetsu blinked. It’s not like he could disagree with that logic, anyway.

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey, let’s do a Jurassic marathon and make it a drinking game!”

 

Nishinoya and Yamamoto jumped up. “YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

 

“Wait, what? No—“

 

“Loosen up a little, Megane-chan!”

 

“Please don’t call me that, Oikawa-san.”  Despite Kei’s weak protests, everyone soon had a drink in hand except for Shimizu and Yachi, who left halfway through the first movie to go watch something less emotionally scarring like a romantic comedy.

 

Tanaka puffed out his chest. “Rules are: drink every time somebody dies, when a dinosaur appears, when you see the Jurassic Park logo, every time you want to punch Jeff Goldblum—“

 

“—But that’s like every time he’s in a scene, babe.”

 

Tanaka winked at Yamamoto. “Precisely, babe. Anyway. Whenever someone mentions chaos theory, a kid fucks up, you see dinosaur shit, ya drink. Am I leaving anything out?”

 

Mattsun raised his hand. “How about a shot whenever a dino roars?”

 

And so the game began. Tetsu snickered when he saw that Kei had chosen a bottle of hard cider, and received a glare in return and a muttered “I’m a lightweight, okay,” from the blond.

 

Tetsu was drinking from a bottle of Dragon’s Milk, one of his favorite beers, and clinked it with Kei’s drink when the first character died.

 

Four shots of vodka and another beer later, Tetsu had a great buzz going and had finally convinced Kei to at least let him mix a slightly stronger drink so the blond could “get down to their level.”

 

“It’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiine. I’ll just mix something with a little soda. What do you like?”

 

Kei side-eyed him. ”Promise you won’t laugh?” Tetsu crossed his heart.

 

“Pinky promise!”

 

“That’s not how you do a pinky promise. What are you, five?”

 

Tetsu just grinned back at him, cheering when Kei sighed and mumbled “Shirley temples.”

 

He scrambled up to start mixing the drink at the minibar, adding in several ounces of grenadine and a healthy splash of vodka to a glass with sprite before offering it to the salty blond to try. Onscreen characters were running from a dinosaur and Tetsu’s Pack cheered as they downed more shots but he ignored them in favor of watching Kei’s skeptical eyes widen in surprise as he sipped.

 

 “It doesn’t taste like crap,” he whispered, but his continued drinking betrayed his true opinion. By the end of the marathon everyone had consumed what was likely an unhealthy amount of alcohol (excluding Kei, who had drank the least out of all of them but was still pretty drunk).

 

Tetsu was only able to walk a straight line because he had paced himself with food and water in between, which he also made sure Kei partook in.

 

As they made their way back to their room, Tetsu made a note to thank Tanaka for suggesting the drinks because Drunk Kei was _hilarious._

 

“Betcha you didn’t know that _real_ velociraptors had feathers, didja?”

 

“I did not.” Kei nodded smugly. “And T-Rex’s actually have super good vision, so the ‘hunting by movement’ is artistic whatchamacallit crap stuff.”

 

“Uh-huh. Don’t you want to get changed into your pjs?” Kei had collapsed on the bed, face first. “It’ll be comfier,” Tetsu wheedled, and Kei finally grumped and flipped over before raising his arms up like a child who needed help changing.

 

Tetsu couldn’t help his chuckle as he started lifting the shirt over the blond’s head. Abruptly Kei dropped his arms, but the shirt was caught on his nose and his arms ended up suspended in the sleeves.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Tetsu could just barely see the disgruntled honey-gold orbs pouting up at him.

 

“Tsukki, come on.  Cooperate with me here, unless you want to keep looking like a pterodactyl.”

 

“Pterodactyls are actually a large classification of winged dinosaurs called _pterosaurs_.” He said this last word  with wonder, like it was the revelation of the century and raised his arms up again. Thankfully Tetsu was able to conceal his grin when the shirt came off and he accidentally knocked Kei’s glasses off.

 

“Why are you blurry again?” the blond scrunched his brows together in worry. “Don’t like it. You’re too pretty to be blurry.”

 

Tetsu hid his laughter behind a cough and slid the glasses back on. _At least I know he’s attracted to me like I am to him. Speaking of which…_

 

Kei flopped back on the duvet and fumbled with the button on his jeans. _Oh dear Lord._ The alpha spun around and marched to the wardrobe, desperately trying to get the image of Kei stripping out of his mind before he did something the omega would likely object to in the morning.  He tossed a shirt and pajama pants over his shoulder, not daring to glance back lest he be unable to control himself.

 

“Hurry up and get dressed, I’m gonna brush my teeth.”

 

“Haaaiiiiiiiii.”

 

Tetsu locked the door behind him and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to place marks all over that creamy, perfect skin, suck bruises into it and bite and—

 

He splashed cold water on his face. Entertaining these ideas was dangerous, and he couldn’t let his instincts get carried away. Kei had remarked that he was pretty, but that didn’t mean the blond actually _liked_ him in any way. He sighed and quickly cleaned his teeth before re-entering the bedroom.

 

Thankfully Kei had actually dressed himself, although the shirt was on the floor. Tetsu changed and slipped under the blankets, freezing when the omega threw an arm and a leg over the alpha and snuggled in closer.

 

“T-Tsukki?”

 

“Shhh.” A hand smacked him lightly in the face. “If we’re pretending to be mates you hafta call me Kei.”

 

Tetsu swallowed. “Kei.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

Was this actually happening? Did he really have a gorgeous omega draped over him? _Possible explanations in order of likelihood: a) I’ve died and by some miracle ended up in heaven    b) I was drugged and am hallucinating    c) Kei has been replaced by aliens    d) He’s really super fucking drunk_

 

But as the blond drifted off with the alpha’s arm wrapped around him, Tetsu found he couldn’t care less why this was happening. Some day he would have to tell Kei about all the blood on his hands, and maybe when he did the omega would stop emitting such a contented scent—but for now, the alpha would enjoy it.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Kei’s POV**

 

Kei blinked open his eyes and groaned.

 

“Headache?” he peeked up at Kuroo, who had his head sticking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

 

Kei closed his eyes to shut out the morning light. “What do you think?” It actually wasn’t as bad as the first hangover he had ever woken up to that had deterred him from drinking ever again. Until last night, apparently.

 

“You’ll feel better once we get some food in you.” Kuroo disappeared back into the bathroom and Kei flushed when he remembered last night.

 

Oh God, so many random dinosaur facts. If Kuroo brought it up Kei would kill him. And last night—

He buried his head in his pillow and wished to die from mortification. He. Consciously. Initiated. Snuggling. _Why the fuck did I do that_ —

 

“Kei? You ready to get breakfast?”

 

And there was the insisting that Kuroo call Kei by his first name, as well. _I am never drinking again._ “…I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

 

From his periphery he saw Kuroo shrug. “All righty.”  When he was alone he moaned into his pillow again. _Gaaahhhhhhh how am I supposed to face him now? What if he thinks that cuddling is going to be the norm for sleeping arrangements? Not that it wasn’t enjoyable but how the heck can I expect to remain distant and safe when MY OWN BODY BETRAYS ME?_  

 

He wanted to bash his head into a wall. It would make his headache worse but perhaps, by some miracle, it might knock some sense and self-control into him. He was just preparing to hide out the entire day in the bedroom when stomach growled loudly and put an end to that train of thought.

 

After a quick shower he joined the others in the kitchen, which was noticeably quieter today in the presence of hangovers. His mouth watered when he saw that Yaku had made crepes for breakfast with fresh fruits and Nutella for toppings. He piled strawberries on his plate and dug in. _Definitely worth it._

 

The Darth Vader theme song suddenly filled the kitchen, and next to him Kuroo frowned at his phone before snatching it off the table and striding out to answer it.

 

“Wonder what Daishou’s calling for.” Akaashi stared after Kuroo, and Kei furrowed his brows.

 

“Who’s Daishou?”

 

“Daishou Suguru is the leader of Nohebi. They’re the nearest crime syndicate and we occasionally have skirmishes over territory.”

 

_Oh._ It should have been obvious from the start, but Kei had almost forgotten that this noisy group of guys whose lives were filled with shenanigans were also filled with bullets and casualties. Kuroo came back in a minute later, a frown gracing his features and tension in the set of his shoulders.

 

“He wants to meet this week, face to face.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Tetsu’s POV**

 

Tetsu, Kei, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Tanaka and Aone sat around the coffee table that Tetsu used to conduct business, shortly after Daishou’s call.

 

“I don’t know what Daishou wants by requesting this meeting, so we should be on our guard. He might be planning something or he might just want to exchange pleasantries—either way, we can’t make the first move. As you know we’ve got a tentative truce; the snakes haven’t challenged us for territory in a month, but that can easily come undone so Tanaka, you’ll be patrolling with Yamamoto, Inuoka, Makki, Matsun, Narita, Kunimi, and Kindaichi. Aone, you’ll greet Daishou at the door with Futakuchi and escort him to this room as always. Daishou knows he’s only allowed one guard and he’ll likely bring his omega as well, so make sure you search her. Bo, you’ll be on guard in the room while Aone and Futakuchi stay outside the door. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, you’ll monitor them from the estate and stay in contact with everyone. Suggestions?” Tetsurou looked each member in the eyes, and Iwaizumi spoke up.

 

“Even if there’s a territory dispute while Daishou’s here, putting so many on patrol leaves us vulnerable. Have Matsukawa and Hanamaki stay here. Asahi and Nishinoya should be stationed in the rear of the house, with the girls, Lev, and Yaku out of the way. While they can take care of themselves, we don’t want to chance their safety. Oikawa should be with Kenma in the computer room, helping him watch the cameras.”

 

Tetsu nodded. “Agreed.”

 

“Shall I assume I’m sitting in on the meeting with you?”  Kei was fiddling with his fingers, the only sign of agitation that Tetsu could gleam from the blond.

 

“Yes, Daishou will expect to see you. Don’t worry, I doubt he’ll try anything—these are just precautions. You’ll also be learning how to shoot a gun.”

 

The blond blinked at him in annoyance. “Do I have to?”

 

Bokuto laughed at him. “You’ll like it, Tsukki! Guns are fun!”

 

From beside the tall blond, Tetsu heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like “and extremely dangerous in the hands of loudmouth morons like you,” and it was a miracle that the alpha was able to conceal his snigger within a cough. Kei eyed him, and as much as the blond denied it later he was smiling. It was slight, but undeniably present.

 

Tetsu couldn’t help but hope that the blond was warming up to the group, himself included—and after that drunken cuddle session last night, it seemed that all signs pointed to the affirmative. Yet that opinion could easily change depending on how this meeting went.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And I also really hope that the drinking scene was believable because I don't drink, so I don't really have experience with any of that lol. (And I took the rules from a mix of Jurassic marathon drinking games) If you have suggestions to improve that scene please let me know. I may also come back and alter the ending a bit because right now it's kind of blah to me--just a heads up.  
> The next chapter should be updated soon, with a much awaited scent-marking scene and some new characters! I also just realized that Kei's POV for this chapter is pretty small......oopsiedaisie.   
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you all <3


	8. Challenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovelies! I’ve got the longest chapter I’ve ever written for a story for y’all, so I hope you enjoy! Just some quick things to know:
> 
> People present as their secondary gender when they begin puberty, which could be any time from 11-14+ years. They are placed in classes at school according to what they presented as to be taught about their secondary gender, and this usually happens during middle school. There are mixed classes of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas to teach about mating, bonding, when to do it, etc and it’s basically the equivalent of sex ed. Depending on the high school, most classes are mixed and some schools require you to register what you presented as for protective reasons. All this information is confidential and kept in a secure database.
> 
> Anyways we’ve got some new characters, the scent marking scene you’ve all been waiting for (!!!), a little insight into Kei’s backstory and a lot of switching POV’s so I apologize in advance if you get whiplash. Enjoy!! <3

 

 

**~~~~Kei’s POV~~~~**

Today was the meeting with Daishou Suguru, leader of Nohebi Syndicate and an actual mob boss. While Kuroo seemed as gentle as the cats he kept on the inside, Daishou was the real deal and much more dangerous. Which was why Kei found himself that morning with safety glasses and ear protectors in the shooting range with Kuroo, who was teaching him how to fire a hand gun.

 

“Hold it steady with both hands. See that little switch there? That’s the safety, and you want it off when you’re about to shoot someone. If you don’t have good aim it’s better to aim for the torso rather than the head, you’re more likely to hit something that way. There’ll also be a slight kickback once you pull the trigger, so having a steady form will help you absorb the recoil.”

 

“Is this really necessary, Kuroo-san? If there’s a possibility of this meeting become a firefight then why are we meeting with Daishou in the first place?”

 

“Because it always pays to be prepared.” Both turned at the new voice; Oikawa stood in the door way, a hand on his cocked hip. “And knowing how to fire a gun accurately is a valuable skill to have. Widen your stance, you want your feet shoulder length apart.”

 

Kei sighed but did as he was told, and Kuroo came up behind him to adjust his form. “Lean forward slightly and bend your knees just a little,” he said softly, his breath warm in Kei’s ear and his chest pressed into the blond’s back, nudging him forward to the correct position.

 

Kei willed the blood to not rush to his face at the contact. He wasn’t some lovesick girl, for fuck’s sake. He could handle this. Although he wasn’t sure if the quick heartbeat he felt reverberating through him was his own or Kuroo’s because the alpha was _so damn close_.

 

“Well it looks like you’ve got this covered Tetsu-chan, so I’ll go see if Iwa-chan and Grandpa-chan are finished with the security measures.”

 

“Does Aone know you call him Grandpa-chan? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure he’d kick your ass.”

 

“He can try!” Oikawa sang back as he sashayed out.

 

Kei could feel Kuroo chuckling behind him before he got back to the matter at hand.

 

“Anyway.” Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Kei so his hands lightly covered Kei’s on the handle of the gun. “You want to sight down through that little notch in the back. Line up the center with where you want the bullet to go. Have your finger,” Kuroo pushed Kei’s pointer finger on the trigger down slightly, “on the lower part of the trigger so you have more control and can use less pressure. Now pull it.”

 

The gun fired and the recoil made his arms jerk a bit, but Kuroo was there to steady him. The white target of a human torso fluttered, and he could see a small hole towards the side, approximately near a rib cage.

 

“Yes! Just like that!” Kuroo pulled back to grin at him, and Kei couldn’t help the slight upwards twitching of his own lips. It was so strange that just a smile from this alpha could make him feel warm inside. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shook off the feeling and turned back to the target, raising the gun again. It felt heavier and colder without Kuroo’s arms around him—not that Kei actually cared.

 

They spent a while at the range, working on Kei’s accuracy and then Kuroo (of course) had to show off and emptied a clip into a target, all the bullets landing in a concise clump where the heart would be. Kei rolled his eyes and was about to place the borrowed handgun back on a rack with numerous others when Kenma’s voice filtered in over the intercom.

 

_“Kuroo, Daishou will be here soon. Were you planning on making yourself presentable at all?”_

 

Kuroo glanced over at the clock on the wall; they had half an hour. “Damn, lost track of time. Thanks for the head’s up, Kenma.”

 

_“You’re lucky we’re friends, otherwise I’d let you embarrass yourself in your track pants.”_

 

 

***

 

“Kei.”

 

“Hmm?” Kei was sorting through the clothes that Suga-san had brought him, the ones specifically designed for the tall blond. There were several pairs of high waisted pants with flared ankles in beige, black, gray, and white, along with countless shirts to match with them. Kuroo had just finished dressing in a crimson silk button up with black slacks, so Kei chose the black pants with a red top that had sleeves ending in the middle of his forearms.

 

“I’m going to need to scent mark you today, since we haven’t bonded. Suguru will be looking for evidence that I’ve claimed you.”

 

Kei took a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart and nodded. He had expected this, after all; he had agreed to play the part and had to follow through. “Just let me finish changing.”

 

He slipped into the bathroom and dressed before giving himself a once-over in the full length mirror on the door. Dang, Suga-san was right. The high waisted pants accentuated his legs and hips and flattered his slender frame, while the slightly scooping neckline of the shirt revealed the delicate lines of his collarbones and throat. The pants were stretchy too, which meant he could kneel without fear of ripping the material.

 

The glands underneath his jaw, at the base of his neck, and at his wrists were all exposed. Once they were scent marked by Kuroo, any alpha within a few feet would be able to tell that the omega was taken.

 

He adjusted his glasses. _Just get it over with. It’s only scent marking, nothing to make a big deal of. It’ll be like hugging, only more intimate. Okay? Okay. Just a little scent marking. That’s all it is—a temporary claim. Don’t overthink it._

He steeled himself before unlocking the bathroom door. Kuroo had taken a lint roller to his shirt to remove the cat hairs that had appeared in the few minutes Kei was gone, courtesy of Queenie. Kuroo glanced up and put the roller down.

 

“You ready?”

 

Kei nodded and inhaled deeply to suck up his courage before baring his throat and closing his eyes. “Let’s get it over with.”

 

 Moments later he heard the alpha approach before gentle hands cupped the back of his head and encircled his waist, bringing their bodies closer together. The omega couldn’t hold back a shiver as warm breath ghosted over his scent glands at the base of his neck, the alpha nosing and sucking at the area to stimulate the glands into releasing the fragrant aroma.

 

Kei found himself wrapping his arms around Kuroo, both to bring the raven closer and to hold himself up because suddenly his knees were weak.

 

“God, I love your scent.” Kuroo murmured against his skin, and Kei couldn’t have replied even if he wanted to. The alpha traded the glands at the omega’s throat for the ones by his jaw, giving them the same attention.

 

 He pressed one more kiss to Kei’s glands before leaning back and baring his own. “Your turn.” Kei wondered if it was his imagination that the alpha’s voice seemed a little gruffer than usual.

 

Kei blinked a few times to rouse himself from the daze and swallowed before leaning forward and tentatively nosing the patch of skin. Sun-kissed pine needles and gingerbread washed over him, cocooning him in warmth and security. He scraped his teeth over the glands, feeling a surge of smug satisfaction at Kuroo’s sharp intake of breath, and kept stimulating the area with light nips and sucking kisses until he was content with the amount of aroma produced.

 

The alpha then guided his omega’s head to his own shoulder so that their necks brushed together and the fragrant oils from their glands intermingled. Kei was actually the perfect height to do such a thing and have it not be uncomfortable, and the minutes passed in comforting silence as the pair embraced, both too content to move.

 

Kei didn’t understand why he had been so reluctant before. He could honestly say that scent marking was pleasurable, and had no idea how comforting it was as an omega to have an alpha claim him and declare to the world that he belonged to someone. It was almost enough to make him purr, as ludicrous and impossible as that was. Nevertheless he nestled in closer, reveling in the sense of belonging and tranquility.

 

Kuroo rubbed lazy circles on his back. “Are you. . . actually purring?” There was amused incredulity mixed with wonder in his voice, and it was enough to snap Kei out of whatever stupor he had been under and cease the rumbling in his chest.

 

He pushed away from the alpha, ignoring Kuroo’s raised brows. “That was an adequate amount of marking, yes?”

 

“Yeah, it should be plenty—“

 

“Good. You should attempt to do something about your hair before he gets here.” Kei spun on his heel and left their bedroom, but not before Kuroo caught a glimpse of his pink ears.

 

**~~~~Kuroo’s POV~~~~**

 

Pink ears wasn’t all Tetsu caught a glimpse of as the blond stalked off. Hot _damn_ did those pants flatter that ass. He was almost tempted to not let the omega meet with Daishou wearing those—no one else deserved to see Kei looking like that—but if he called the blond back they likely would never again leave the bedroom.

His alpha instincts were almost sated, surprisingly. Being able to scent mark the gorgeous omega, see the effect Tetsu had on him—the dazed, verging on lustful look in his golden eyes, the contented purr that spoke volumes of how much he enjoyed the marking and how secure the alpha made the omega feel…it was all extremely satisfying and did grand things to his ego.

 

If he was honest, he wasn’t sure how he had made himself let go of Kei. When the omega had nipped at his glands, it took Tetsu by surprise and not pushing for more than the scent gland marking was a test of his self-control. He had half a mind to take a cold shower but there was no time for that, so splashing water on his face would have to do.

 

He ran a comb through his hair and sorted out the snarls that had accrued overnight, but didn’t make much more of an effort. Kei would be the real showpiece today.

 

He straightened his collar and strode into the business room, which was already set up with a bottle of sake and glasses. Kei was standing by one of the arm chairs, a cushion in hand. “Where do you want me to be?”

 

Tetsu gestured to the arm chair on the right side of the room. “It doesn’t matter which side of the chair you’re on. Are you going to be comfortable kneeling?”

 

Kei nodded as he placed the cushion to the side of the chair. “Traditionally omegas would kneel on the floor almost all the time. Even now it’s a comfortable position.”

 

Tetsu worried his lip between his teeth. “Look…I know acting like a typical omega is probably a big inconvenience considering how you normally behave, so I guess I just wanted to apologize and thank you for doing this.”

 

Kei readjusted his glasses. “I know how to act like a good omega, Kuroo-san. It may not come as naturally to me as it does to others but is perfectly manageable. You don’t have to worry.”

 

 

**~~~~Kei’s POV~~~~**

 

That was a lie. Behaving as an omega did come naturally to him in certain situations; instinct was ingrained behavior, after all. He had grown up with Akiteru as the best possible role model for omegian behavior—excluding his height, Tsukishima Akiteru was the most perfect omega disposition-wise. Submissive, obedient, clever, kind, caring, nurturing, patient, optimistic, trusting, eager to pacify and please… Kei could go on and on about his brother’s wonderful qualities.

 

After Kei presented early at 11 years old, Akiteru was more than happy to teach the young omega how to behave (as Kei’s classes on his dynamic would not start for another year). These lessons didn’t always go so well, considering Kei’s natural tendency to be sassy, but overall he understood the theory of omegian behavior. However practicing it was another matter.

 

 If an alpha was a traditionalist, the omega would be expected walk two steps behind the alpha (for this was the ideal distance to maintain respect to the alpha’s superiority), not make eye contact with those of a higher rank, speak only when spoken to, and above all make the alpha happy. Because of his long legs, Kei had to shorten his stride to not walk beside someone. This was a pain but Akiteru never complained, so neither did Kei. The young blond was also introverted, which made the “speak only when spoken to” bit a cinch because he typically didn’t want to talk to anyone anyway.

 

When his classes on omegian behavior began in middle school, he stuck out like a crow among seagulls in the room with all girls. Male omegas were rare, after all. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he already knew everything the teacher was saying from his brother so he usually tuned them out. The girls in the class assumed he was stuck up because of how he held himself aloof from them all—and truth be told, he did have a superiority complex, especially after he heard some of them talking after class.

 

“Tsukishima-kun is so rude. He acts like he’s this great omega but I asked him a question today and he just looked at me like I was stupid.” Minami huffed.

 

“Well Shigure-sensei had just explained that concept earlier, so maybe he was annoyed that you…..weren’t listening?”

 

“That’s not it, Suzaku-chan! He thinks he’s better than us, you can see it in his eyes. Just because he’s a _male omega._ No matter his status, he’ll never find a mate like that. Omegas are supposed to be cute and small and pleasant, like us. I bet you no one will ever want him.”

 

Kei’s fingers around his bag tightened. He would take the back way out of the school instead. He placed his headphones over his ears to block out noise and let a violin concerto keep him company as he walked home.

 

When Akiteru unlocked the front door after practice finished a couple hours later, he was surprised to not see Kei. Normally his little brother was quick to greet him after school. “Kei?” he called.

 

Akiteru toed off his shoes and checked the living room and kitchen—no little brother. Kei’s door was closed, so he knocked before cracking it open. “Kei? You here?”

 

There was a mound of blankets and pillows on the bed, and upon closer inspection Akiteru realized his own bed had been raided to build the young omega’s nest. _I know his heat isn’t due for another month, so why…?_ “Kei, can I come in?”

 

He slowly peeled back the top layer to see his brother curled up, hugging a dinosaur plushie to his chest with his headphones on, which explained why he hadn’t heard his brother come home.

 

Kei looked up, startled, and slipped off the headphones. “Um, hi Aki-nii.”

 

“Hi. Can I come in to your nest and cuddle, Kei?”  His younger brother thought for a moment then shifted over and Akiteru carefully slipped in, trying not to disturb the layers. He stretched out his arm and Kei took the silent invitation to curl into his brother’s side. _OMG OMG HE IS SO CUTE HOW DID I END UP WITH SUCH A CUTE LITTLE BROTHER??!!!_

 

They cuddled like that for a while, a sweet, contented scent surrounding them before Akiteru decided to breach the silence. “Why did you feel the need to make a nest, Kei? Are you feeling alright?”

 

Kei’s little shoulders shrugged.

 

“You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”  Kei nodded, so Akiteru was content to stay and cuddle until his little brother was ready to talk.

 

“Minami…….said something today.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“That……” Kei paused, took a big breath, and then a deluge of words came pouring out. “I’m not small, or cute, or pleasant like the other omegas so I’ll never find a mate and no one will want me, no matter what dynamic I am. And I know they all think I’m mean and a snob and I don’t really care what they think but what if they’re right? What if no one wants me?”

 

Akiteru squeezed his brother tighter. “Oh, Kei, that’s not true at all! You are the cutest out of all of them! The most adorable, pleasant, and best omega anybody could ask for! You’re special, and not just because you’re a male omega. You’ve got a natural inner strength and spirit that’s going to make any future partner _so_ lucky to have you.”

 

Kei sniffled. “…Really?”

 

“Really!” His little brother might have been a bit of a tsundere, but that was all part of his charm. His soft, vulnerable moments would be hard won but _so freaking cute_ and worth it, once someone saw past the prickly exterior. “You’ve just got to find someone who sees all of that in you. If they can’t tell that you’re cute from one look, they aren’t worth your time. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And besides, look at me! I’m a tall omega and not only do I have a court mate but plenty of other people who’d like to court me as well. I guarantee the same will happen to you, once you get old enough.”

 

Kei mumbled something into his shirt that Akiteru couldn’t make out, and after being prompted he repeated himself. “But you’re perfect, Aki-nii. You’re the perfect omega and that’s why everybody loves you.”

 

“Kei,” Akiteru said firmly, “the ‘universally perfect omega’ doesn’t exist. At all. It’s a myth and a stereotype that society imposes upon us. Everyone is different in some way, and while traditional alphas go for traditionally typical omegas, there are plenty of others who don’t. We aren’t defined by how many people like us. If you base your self-worth on others you won’t ever have the strength to stand on your own. If you love who you are…” Akiteru searched for the words, “everything else will just fall into place.”

 

And with that advice Kei made it through the rest of middle school, until high school where having confidence as an omega didn’t matter so much as making sure everyone thought him a beta.

 

He had always possessed a snarky streak, and when he started living as a beta he had cultivated certain aspects of his personality to override the desire to be submissive and please others. The snark helped, along with a cold and quietly defiant exterior. The hard lump of anger and grief within him assisted with the transformation until it was second nature to stand his ground and fight back against those who tried to make him submit. He was not some weakling who needed to depend on someone to be protected, he could protect himself just fine.

 

 His height became an advantage to his adopted beta status—it was unusual for an omega to be so tall, and it meant he could look above people’s heads to avoid eye contact instead of looking down. His heats were every three months and with the help of scent patches and suppressants, he was able to hold them off to be handled on the weekends.

 

When an alpha’s scent got out of hand in the classroom or at practice, he learned that rolling his head and stretching his neck was an easy way to get around his internal desire to bare his throat and submit.

This frequently happened all through middle and high school, and while other omegas weren’t concerned with hiding their secondary gender and would keep their scent glands bared to appease the alpha, it would have been highly unusual for a beta to do so as well.

 

When Hisato-kun lost control of his temper yet again and dominating alpha stench flooded the classroom, all the omegas immediately bared their throats. Wearing scent patches helped Kei to resist the effects of the pheromones, but he was not immune and his head was tilted to the side before he could think. **_Submit. Submit. Submit._** He forced his neck to keep going, to finish the rotation like he was working out a kink in his neck instead of presenting the most vulnerable area of his body, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the teacher reprimanded the alpha and the scent was leeched from the air.

 

Kei learned to hide in plain sight and used his atypical nature to conceal his secondary gender, and all was well until human traffickers found him. And then Kuroo, the bastard, had the nerve to not try to change him. And then _apologize_ for having Kei act as an omega for this meeting with Daishou Suguru. Sure he might be a little out of practice from suppressing his omegian instincts for the better part of his teenage years, but he could be just as submissive and obedient as the next omega when he  chose to be.

 

He could chalk it up to his instincts talking, but for some reason he _really_ wanted to please Kuroo today. Although he’d likely be doing nothing more than sitting there and looking pretty.

 

 

**~~~~Kuroo’s POV~~~~~~**

 

 

The doorbell rang, and Tetsu adjusted his shirt collar. “Showtime.” A slight whiff of anxiety permeated his nose and quickly vanished, so he glanced over at Kei, expecting to see the defiant blond possibly worrying his fingers as the only outward sign of nerves.

 

Instead he was unnerved by the transformation the blond had undergone in a matter of seconds: his eyes were lowered demurely, his posture meek and unassuming as he stood the proper distance of two steps behind and one to the left of the alpha.

 

Tetsu opened his mouth to comment—although he had no idea what to say—and likely would have spouted something stupid had the door not opened to reveal what must have been a thoroughly searched Daishou, a young woman and another man Tetsu assumed to be the chosen guard.

 

“Kuroo.” Daishou Suguru slid into the room, a female omega wearing a collar and a leash two steps behind him.

 

“Daishou.” Tetsu gave a small, just barely respectful inclination of his head and Daishou did the same before both sank into the plush arm chairs. Out of the corner of his eye Tetsu could see Kei gracefully fold his long legs before lowering himself onto the cushion. Daishou’s omega did the same.

 

“How are things?” Daishou asked as he helped himself to the sake and Tetsu lit a cigarette.

 

“Oh, just fine. And with you?”

 

“Wonderful. I see you’ve brought a new omega into the fold.” Daishou sipped his sake and evaluated Kei, who held still under the scrutiny.

 

Tetsu plucked at the blond locks and smirked. “I was lucky to be at the auction house that night—I would have hated to let such a lovely specimen go to someone else.”

 

The other alpha hummed. “I had heard he possessed quite the feisty attitude. Seems like you’ve trained him out of it.”

 

Tetsu took a puff from the cigarette. “It’s been quite amusing to break him. Isn’t that right, Kei?”

 

The omega kept his gaze lowered, his back straight and hands folded primly in his lap. “Yes, Tetsurou-sama.” Hearing his first name fall from the blond’s lips did strange things to his insides, and damn did he need to hear it again.

 

 “So I take it that this is the omega to finally earn the right to your mating bite? If he proves unsuitable you could always gift him to me.” Daishou drawled, and Tetsu raised a brow.

 

“What, let you have him after all the effort I’ve gone through to train him? Not happening.”

 

Daishou shrugged and the pretty female omega with long, brown hair beside him leaned forward to pour her master more sake. “Mika might enjoy the company.”

 

“Daishou, you have a harem of your own. I suggest you stop this line of thought before you irritate me.” Tetsu let sternness filter into his voice and released just a hint of his domineering alpha scent into the room.

 

“Fine, fine.” Daishou raised his hands in placation. “I only thought I’d mention something because it seems you haven’t mated him yet.” His gaze held the barest hint of a challenge. “I would have thought you’d be quick to bite him; after all, it would deter other alphas and complete the breaking process.”

 

Tetsu tilted his glass, observing the alcohol slide around and inwardly stewing. “While that has merit, I prefer to break them completely first, rather than have the bite do them in. Makes it more of a challenge and prolongs the fun. Not to mention his heat’s not due for some time.”

 

As he said that last sentence, Tetsu realized he had no idea what he was talking about. Kei’s heat could be due in the next two days or two months; like the idiot he was, he hadn’t breached the subject yet so he made a mental note to discuss this with the omega later. Omegas were most vulnerable during a heat, and preparations needed to be made for Kei’s comfort.

 

“Fair enough.” Daishou lit a cigarette of his own and snapped the messy-haired alpha back to the matter at hand. _Get your head in the game! Show of strength, show of strength…_

 

“Besides, any alpha who dares to challenge me for what’s mine,” Tetsu dragged his gaze up to that of the man sitting before him, “or tries to take him from me has signed his death warrant. You do remember my policy on stealing, don’t you?”

 

Daishou chuckled. “I don’t remember you being so trigger happy, Kuroo! It really has been too long since we’ve had time to chat. By the way, I’ve got a deal happening with a Bolivian cartel next week.  You want in?”

 

Tetsu narrowed his eyes at the sudden topic change. “Why are you offering?”

 

The other alpha blew a puff of smoke from his lips languidly. “We’re both in this business for the money, and you can’t deny that tensions have been rising between our groups as of late. Think of it as an offer of goodwill. ‘Sides, there’ll be coke and guns; what better combination?”

 

Tetsu leaned back and uncrossed his arms, looking like he was considering it. “What day?”

 

Daishou smirked. “Thursday.”

 

Tetsu tsked. “I appreciate the offer but I’ve got something of my own going down that day. If your boys keep respecting the territory lines as mine have been, that’ll be more than enough goodwill.”

 

Daishou shrugged. “Your loss. Oh, have you heard of a group called Johzenji?”

 

Tetsu stiffened. “What about them?”

 

“I’ve been hearing some things that have…begun to unnerve me.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“They’re not only making and dealing drugs—they’re using as well.”

 

Tetsu shrugged. “So they’re cutting into their own profits. Why is this such a cause for concern?” Daishou’s next words made him still.

 

“They took over Tokonami and Shinzen in less than a week. Their influence is spreading.”   _Both gangs? Shit._ “You and I both know better than to use what we could sell, but the drugs have made them reckless and unpredictable. They aren’t just going after money. I would keep an eye on the wild card, if I were you.”

                                                                                                                 

Tetsu nodded slightly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

They discussed trivial things after that, like where to get the best quality sake and whether two members of Nohebi were together yet or not, and soon after they ran out of small talk Daishou was escorted out.

 

Tetsu sighed and put his head in his hands.

 

“…….Kuroo?” He had almost forgotten the omega was still sitting beside him silently.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What happens if Johzenji keeps growing?”

 

Tetsu sighed. “It means sooner or later, we’ll have a challenger on our hands.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Akiteru, he’s such a sweetheart. I’m sorry if it seems really disjointed between Aki telling Kei to love himself as an omega and Kei suddenly being all “I want to live as a beta” but there is a reason for that and it’ll be explained in later chapters. No joke, as I was writing the scent marking scene I researched it with a bunch of ABO fics LOL. Please tell me what you thought, comments give me life and inspiration for new chapters! See you next time <3
> 
> OH P.S I'M ON TUMBLR NOW~ come say hi! https://tsukki-is-eternal-life.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! SO sorry this took me so long to update. This chapter was super annoying and I kept writing inconsistent scenes with regards to character behavior and such. Add that to the fact that my bunny has been sick and my writing mojo deserted me halfway through this chapter.......... it's all very conducive to finishing and updating chapters quickly. -_-
> 
> Thank you for your patience, enjoy!

 

**~~~Kei's POV~~~**

 

“So I take it that this is the omega to finally earn the right to your mating bite? If he proves unsuitable you could always gift him to me.” Daishou drawled, and Kei fought the urge to shudder under the snake-like alpha’s eyes. _Could Kuroo really do that? Just give me away? We better not have to mate to keep this charade going because that was_ not _part of the deal!_

 

“What, let you have him after all the effort I’ve gone through to train him? Not happening.” Kuroo leaned back and ran his fingers absentmindedly through Kei’s hair, and any other day the omega might have objected to being pet but right now it soothed him.

 

Daishou shrugged and the pretty female omega with long, brown hair beside him leaned forward to pour her master more sake. “Mika might enjoy the company.”

 

“Daishou, you have a harem of your own. I suggest you stop this line of thought before you irritate me.”

Kuroo’s tone was stern and his dominant alpha scent filtered through the room as a warning. It wasn’t enough to make Kei bare his throat, but the urge to please the alpha rose within him because this alpha wasn’t happy and unhappy alphas were never a good sign. Yet the omega remained still, focused on the gentle fingers carding through his hair, and reminded himself that Kuroo’s annoyance wasn’t directed at himself.

 

“Fine, fine.” Daishou raised his hands in placation. “I only thought I’d mention something because it seems you haven’t mated him yet.” The statement was innocent, but Kei’s lowered gaze must have missed something because Kuroo stiffened almost imperceptibly beside him.

 

 “I would have thought you’d be quick to bite him; after all, it would deter other alphas and complete the breaking process.”

 

 _The breaking process._ How adequate a way to describe mating.

 

 “While that has merit, I prefer to break them completely first, rather than have the bite do them in. Makes it more of a challenge and prolongs the fun. Not to mention his heat’s not due for some time.”

 

Oh, God. Would Kuroo actually try to mate him during his heat? Luckily almost everyone on the estate was already mated and wouldn’t be effected by Kei’s heat-induced scent, but Kuroo was another matter. Would the alpha be insulted if Kei asked to spend it at his parent’s house? But the more immediate issue was that he had no freaking idea when his heat was actually due. _Shit, what day is it? I need a calendar ASAP._

 

Kuroo’s sweet but deadly tone brought Kei out of his thoughts. 

 

“—or tries to take him from me has signed his death warrant. You do remember my policy on stealing, don’t you?”

 

Fuck this alpha was scary.

 

 Daishou seemed to be immune—except for the slight tightening around his right eye. _I wonder what happened between them._

 

Daishou laughed it off. “I don’t remember you being so trigger happy, Kuroo! It really has been too long since we’ve had time to chat. By the way, I’ve got a deal happening with a Bolivian cartel next week. You want in?”

 

_Yup, Daishou’s a legitimate mob boss._

 

“Why are you offering?”

 

The other alpha blew a puff of smoke from his lips languidly. “We’re both in this business for the money, and you can’t deny that tensions have been rising between our groups as of late. Think of it as an offer of goodwill. ‘Sides, there’ll be coke and guns; what better combination?”

 

Was this guy serious? There were plenty of better combinations that wouldn’t come with a body count. Like strawberries. And cake. And cream.

 

 “What day?” Kuroo couldn’t actually be considering this, could he? Kei’s glasses got in the way of his peripheral vision, but it certainly sounded like Kuroo was giving the idea serious thought.

 

Daishou smirked. “Thursday.”

 

Kuroo tsked. “I appreciate the offer but I’ve got something of my own going down that day. If your boys keep respecting the territory lines as mine have been, that’ll be more than enough goodwill.”

 

Daishou shrugged, not concerned with the refusal. “Your loss. Oh, have you heard of a group called Johzenji?”

 

Kuroo tensed. “What about them?” _This can’t be good._

 

“I’ve been hearing some things that have…begun to unnerve me.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“They’re not only making and dealing drugs—they’re using as well.”

 

The dark haired alpha shrugged. “So they’re cutting into their own profits. Why is this such a cause for concern?” The unflappable syndicate leader was back.

 

“They took over Tokonami and Shinzen in less than a week. Their influence is spreading. You and I both know better than to use what we could sell, but the drugs have made them reckless and unpredictable. They aren’t just going after money. I would keep an eye on the wild card, if I were you.”

                                                                                                                 

 “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Daishou was escorted out soon after, but Kei couldn’t stop puzzling over what the Nohebi leader had said.

 

Kuroo let out a weighty sigh and pressed his hands over his face. Kei gave him a minute, not sure if he should say something or get up, and when the alpha remained silent Kei broke the silence with some hesitancy.

 

“…….Kuroo?”

 

“Yeah.” Kuroo’s voice was muffled but he sounded tired.

 

“…What happens if Johzenji keeps growing?”

 

Another sigh.  “It means sooner or later, we’ll have a challenger on our hands.”

 

*****

 

Kuroo’s last words kept ringing through Kei’s mind. With the meeting, Kei was reminded that Nekoma was known as a crime syndicate for a reason. There was much more to Kuroo than the goofy persona he wore, and with this act Kei wasn’t entirely sure what was real.

 

The raven had stalked off to find Kenma shortly after his ominous statement, so Kei hunted down the only other male omega who could possibly answer some questions.

 

He found Yaku in the room he and Lev shared, sketching a building design on a large drafting table across from their neatly made bed with an emerald green duvet.

 

Kei knocked twice on the open doorway frame, and Yaku glanced over his shoulder. “Hey, Tsukishima. What’s up?”

 

“Yaku-san, do you have a calendar I could look at?”

 

Yaku blinked. “Uh, yeah. Just a sec.” He pulled is phone from his pocket and unlocked it before handing it to Kei with the calendar app open. “Everything okay?”

 

The blond nodded and flipped through the months. His previous heat had been the last week of March, and seeing as they occurred every three months, it would be due by the end of June. _Fuck-tastic._ There were only a few more weeks until he was at his most vulnerable with someone he couldn’t trust. _What could possibly go wrong?_

He sighed and handed the phone back. “Thank you, Yaku-san.”

 

“Sure thing. Is there something wrong? Anything I can help with?”

 

Kei forced a smile. “Not at all. Sorry to interrupt your drawing.”

 

“No problem.”  The auburn-haired omega turned back to his board and Kei paused in the doorway as something occurred to him. _Wouldn’t hurt to ask._

 

“Yaku-san…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“May I ask—how you became a part of Nekoma?”

 

Yaku stilled and put down his pencil to beckon Kei closer, and at his insistence the taller sank into the chair next to the table.

 

“I ran away from a bad foster home five years ago. I had to drop out of school to work at a grocery store the next town over, and the owner let me sleep in the supply closet. One night I was given the closing shift, and some druggies who had cased the neighborhood earlier thought an omega my size and the cash register were theirs for the taking. They had just dragged me out when Lev found us.”

 

The auburn haired omega smiled fondly.

 

“We had gone to the same school and were both on the volleyball team, although he was utterly horrible at receives. Still is, actually. Anyway, turns out he’d been looking for me since I dropped out of school without a word to anyone. He went full-blown angry alpha when he saw me being dragged off. Scared the hell out of me and the druggies, and I was so shaken up from the whole thing that he took me home. That ended up being Kuroo’s house—not this one, Kuroo was in an apartment he convinced his dad to let him use while he finished school—and Lev was Kuroo’s newest recruits. At first I was super pissed that Lev had been stupid enough to join a mob, but Kuroo wasn’t anything I had expected from Nekoma’s heir.”

 

Kei tilted his head, curiosity winning out. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” Yaku struggled with his words for a moment, “you’d expect someone who’d been raised with corruption and greed and death to be just as brutal as the ones who raised him, but something had happened to stop that process. I don’t know what it was but when I met Kuroo, he was preparing to take down Nekoma from the inside and change things. I met an incredibly kind man that day, one who is loyal to his friends and prepared to do whatever it takes to protect them, and even as an outsider with nothing to give, Kuroo offered me a place to stay and I’ve been here ever since. And I would have stayed, regardless of mating Lev.”

 

Yaku smiled at him warmly. “Kuroo’s done a lot to earn the respect and loyalty of everyone here. Despite what you may have heard about him, or the past bad experiences with alphas that every omega has had at one time or another, I hope you realize that Kuroo is different.”

 

Kei stared down at his fingers in his lap. He had a lot to think about and hummed noncommittally in response.

 

It wasn’t until later that he remembered with chagrin that he should have asked the small omega what he and his mate did to prepare for heats.

 

*****

 

Kuroo was quieter than usual the rest of the day, and his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Shimizu had burst into the dining room that night, laptop in hand, displaying an email that sent ripples of alarm through everyone present.

 

“Amamiya-san, the director of the Sapporo center, says she found this in the center’s mailbox.” The blue eyed alpha’s eyes were near frantic as she thrust the screen in front of Kuroo.

 

The email was a picture of a typed note that read:

 

OMEGAS WHO CAN’T PLEASE THEIR MASTERS DON’T DESERVE TO FIND ANOTHER. YOU WILL ALL BURN.

 

Kei paled and Kuroo swore beside him. “Have there been any others like this?”

 

“Three, all warning Amamiya-san from running the center or accepting new omegas. This is the first that actually promised action. I believe this threat is legitimate, Kuroo-san.”

 

The alpha nodded gravely. “It must be addressed. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa will fly to Sapporo with me tomorrow to assess the threat and take care of it.”

 

Shimizu sighed softly, relief evident on her face. “Thank you, Kuroo-san.”

 

He pushed away his half-eaten meal and stood, placing a hand on her shoulder as he strode past. “It’s just what we do.”

 

**~~~~Kuroo’s POV~~~~**

 

Tetsu packed a few days’ worth of clothes into an overnight bag. The jet was fully stocked with supplies in case of emergency, but the tactical team was already packing fire power. Kenma had given Tetsu a kit to dust the notes for fingerprints, and was currently monitoring the activity of extremist groups in the Sapporo and neighboring areas.

 

They’d be leaving in a few hours and starting reconnaissance early because there was no telling when the group would make their move. Kenma would obviously be watching out for activity, but foresight was better than play-by-plays.

 

Kenma had already briefed them on the groups in the area and Yaku had provided the blue prints of the center, so all that was left was to catch what little sleep he could before they shipped off.

 

Tetsu zipped up his bag and glanced up to see Kei watching him from the bed, an unreadable look on his face.

 

“You should go to sleep, Kei.”

 

“So should you.”

 

“I’m about to, now that I’m packed.” And true to his word, Tetsu climbed into bed after placing his bag by the door. “My alarm is set but I’ll try to be quiet when I leave so I don’t wake you.”

 

“…okay.”

 

Tetsu flipped off the lamp beside the bed and the room was plunged into darkness. Kei shifted around like he was getting comfortable, and Tetsu closed his eyes and tried not to think about what he had to do tomorrow because if he did his heartbeat would never slow down and he would be functioning without sleep.

“…Kuroo?”

 

The unsure, quiet voice stilled something in Tetsu. “Mmm?”

 

He could hear the blond inhale. “You’ll be careful, right?”

 

Tetsu flooded with warmth. “Yeah. I’ll be home before you know it.”

                                                                                                                                                                  

Kei quietly exhaled what Tetsu imagined to be a sigh of relief. “I’ll savor every moment of peace and quiet.”

 

Tetsu chuckled and settled against his pillows. “You know, you did a really good job today in the meeting. I was impressed.”

 

“I literally just sat there. There’s nothing impressive about that.”

 

“But you kept your cool during the whole thing with very little preparation, and that’s admirable. Thank you.”

 

Kei cleared his throat, almost like he was uncomfortable with the praise. “Good night, Kuroo.”

 

“Good night.”

 

 

When Tetsu’s alarm buzzed in his ear what seemed like moments later, something heavy prevented his left arm from moving, so he fumbled for the alarm with his right as his eyes shot open. He couldn’t help but be shocked to see Kei pull his bent arm closer to his own chest, nuzzling Tetsu’s wrist glands.

 

_Whaaaaaa—he—aaaaaaaa—c—cuddling my—HOLY SHIT HE’S ADORABLE_

 

Tetsu cautiously uncurled a finger and traced the sleeping blond’s cheek. How did anyone have skin this soft? He could have honestly stayed there for hours, memorizing the details of Kei’s face (or what he could see in the dark) but the reality of what he needed to do disrupted that fantasy.

 

He ever so carefully extracted his arm, scanning the blond for signs of waking, and just as he was about to roll out of bed he had an idea. He pressed his pillow to his face, releasing just a tad more scent so the pillow case was sufficiently soaked in his signature aroma, and placed the pillow beside the omega.

 

Tetsu dressed in the dark, grabbed his overnight bag, and cast one last glance toward the bed. With the light from the slightly open door, he could see that Kei had found the pillow a suitable replacement for the alpha and now had that tucked into his chest.

 

At the risk of waking the slumbering beauty, he opened the door wider to let the hallway light in and quickly snapped a photo before closing the door softly behind him.

 

There was no sound from inside the room. Tetsu peeked at his phone screen. The photo wasn’t great because of the lighting, and most of it was dark—but he could still make out blond curls nestled into a white pillow. _Perfect._

 

“Kuroo, here’s your coffee.”

 

Tetsu jumped and hid his phone like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t be, but Iwaizumi didn’t comment as he handed Tetsurou a travel mug. The green eyed alpha had a much larger bag slung across his back, probably filled with firearms and his tactical gear, and was dressed in fitted dark jeans and a black shirt like Kuroo was.

 

“Thanks.” Tetsu sipped from the mug, playing cool after his earlier reaction, and they strode off to find the others who had just finished loading up the car.

 

Oikawa grinned at them, a feral flash of white teeth in the dark.

 

“Let’s go teach some fuckers a lesson.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't really planned for Tetsu or the tactical team to go take down bad guys but it's happening and I'm rolling with it lol. Kei's backstory chapters have been pushed back slightly, but they're coming up soon! In the next chapter I'll have more on how Kei feels about Tetsu going away. I swear it will not take the better part of a month!  
> Thanks for reading, comments give me life and inspiration! <3 <3 <3


	10. Grimm Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad people die and Kei absolutely, positively, beyond the shadow of a doubt, no way in hell misses Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Thank you so much for your patience, this chapter was a bit of a beast. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**~~~~Kei’s POV~~~~**

 

 

It crept up on him like fog rolling over hills, an oddly melancholy ache that he knew would grow worse if he opened his eyes. With them closed, he could trick himself into believing that he wouldn’t be waking up alone.

 

Not like he cared. What did it matter if the sheets beside him were cold for the next few days? _It doesn’t matter,_ he told himself.

 

He was an independent person, for fuck’s sake. He had no need for a stupid alpha with his stupid sleepy smile and his stupidly messy hair that Kei most certainly did _not_ want to run his fingers through or wake up to see. No, that was a sight he could definitely do without. What had he said last night? _Peace and quiet._ That’s right. He would relish the moments he’d have without someone badgering him to do things all day long, to engage and talk with other people. In fact, he’d enjoy himself so much without Kuroo that he’d even be disappointed when the alpha returned.

 

(Although even as he thought this, his nose was once again buried into a pillow that smelled of pine and gingerbread.)

 

His growling stomach urged him to finally get up—that and Queenie had wormed her way under the covers and was now licking his toes for some ungodly reason—so he padded into the kitchen in sweats and a shirt.

 

The kitchen was empty for once, and Kei realized he had stayed in bed much longer than usual. Yaku had left him a plastic-wrapped plate of eggs scrambled with what looked like hash browns, bacon, cheese, and bell pepper.

 

After microwaving his meal and eating his fill, Kei wandered the house which was surprisingly empty, considering only five people were gone. He told himself he didn’t mind the quiet and found a book in the library to read.

 

Hard as he tried, he just couldn’t get absorbed in the novel. The large armchair he was curled up in wasn’t comfy enough and he was strangely restless. After realizing that he’d flipped through an entire chapter but had no recollection of what he’d read, he resigned himself to finding something else to do.

 

Maybe some exercise? There was a pool and the gym, but Kei didn’t feel like swimming or physically exerting himself. He could play with the cats, but quickly dismissed that idea. He’d already had enough from the toe-licker this morning. Bokuto had gleefully informed him that he would be on a date with Akaashi, so Kei’s list of people he could tolerate for extended periods of time had dwindled substantially. Perhaps Kenma would play some video games with him, if the bottle blond wasn’t busy.

 

His mind made up, Kei knocked on the computer room door and pushed it open.

 

“Kenma-san?”

 

“Over here, Tsukishima.”

 

Kei nodded to Aone, who nodded back, and made his way through what felt like a sea of computer monitors to Kenma, who sat in his rolling chair in the middle of it all.

 

All the computers were arranged in a circle around the beta, whose fingers were flying over the keyboard before him and generating line after line of code on the monitor directly above it.

 

“If you’re busy I can come back later…”

 

Kenma didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “It’s fine. I’m almost done hacking into this guy’s system anyway. Take a seat.”

 

Kei did so and the office chair swiveled beneath him. As it rotated he glanced around at the monitors. He knew Aone managed the security feeds for the estate, so the giant’s monitors displayed various angles of the grounds within and just outside the gated community. Kenma’s on the other hand varied.

 

There were at least 3 monitors that Kei could see that looked like Kenma had remotely accessed other people’s computers; the cursors were moving across the screen as people from miles away went about their business.

 

With a small push his chair glided across the space, bringing him to a screen where someone was checking email.

 

“Kenma? If you go through these people’s files from this end, will the user of the computer be able to tell?”

 

“No, I programmed it so we can search the internal file system of the computer without affecting the monitor.” Kenma hit <Enter> on his own keyboard and the screen lit up with someone else’s monitor. “All the computers I’ve hacked into belong to suspected leaders of extremist groups.”

 

Kei considered the webcam at the top of the computer in front of him. “Can you access their webcams too?”

 

Kenma glanced over appraisingly, catching on immediately to what Kei was suggesting. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

 

A half hour later all the hijacked computers displayed current footage of the users, and Kenma was using facial recognition software from the FBI and other similar sources around the world to match the faces to names.

 

Kei was watching the live footage, trying to discern which group may be responsible for an impending attack. The restlessness within him had subsided, replaced with an urgency to know who and what they were planning. Who Kuroo would be fighting.

 

An hour later, he knew.

 

 

 

**~~~~Kuroo’s POV~~~~**

 

The jet landed in Sapporo with no problems, Tetsu and the other alphas transferring their supplies to a tinted (and armored) SUV.

 

They had ironed out a plan on the flight. “We’ll check out the center first, make sure no explosives have been planted.” Tetsu pointed to the blueprints of the center. “Makki, Matsun, take the Geiger counter and discreetly check for any radioactive readings. I doubt there’ll be any and there have been no unusual reports of illnesses within the center, but we need to rule out every possibility. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, talk to the security guards and look at security footage for unusual people or packages. See something, take action. If not, look at the generators and electrical wiring and make sure they haven’t been tampered with.  I’m going to talk to the director and I’ll join you in sweeping the area afterwards.”

 

The extremist group could be planning anything. A bomb was worst case-scenario, but someone waltzing in with an automatic fire arm and shooting anything that moved was just as bad. Tetsu wanted to rule out every possibility, without panicking and/or displacing the residents of the center.

 

Tetsu parked the car and his team spread out on their respective assignments. The center’s director, Amamiya-san, was a middle-aged beta with her straight brown hair slicked into a high bun. She wore a purple blouse and black slacks and had a very warm and motherly presence. Her office was well organized, and Tetsu liked her immediately. _Shimizu and Yachi made a good decision in hiring her._

 

Amamiya Kurasaki was understandably distraught yet surprisingly level headed when Tetsu questioned her about the notes and if there had been any other suspicious activities. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the sudden onslaught of threats.

                                                                                                                                                              

The fingerprint kit found nothing on the notes or envelopes, unfortunately. The perpetrator must have handled them with gloves when they were mailed and the postman had delivered them with all the other mail. Kenma had already verified that the postman was uninvolved.

 

Tetsu thanked Amamiya-san and closed her office door behind him, spotting Hanamakki and Matsukawa down the hall.

 

 “Find anything?”

 

 The two betas strolled toward Tetsu.

 

“Building’s clear,” Makki reported. _Thank god._

 

Tetsu tapped his ear piece. “Iwaizumi? Oikawa? Find anything?”

 

Oikawa’s voice filtered to him through the miniscule speaker hidden by Tetsu’s messy hair. _“Not done with the camera footage yet, but the guards didn’t see anything suspicious. Their watch will be doubled till this has blown over.”_

 

Iwaizumi’s voice joined in. _“I’m in the generator room and haven’t found anything yet_ ,” he relayed, and then let loose a curse. “ _Kuroo, you were right. You guys better get over here.”_ His voice was urgent and Tetsu had to keep himself from running because panicking the residents was the last thing he wanted.

 

“On our way.”

 

The generator room was located in the rear of the facility, farthest away from the dorms and recreation areas used by the occupants. Tetsu threw open the door, Matsukawa and Hanamaki right behind him. Iwaizumi was examining an electrical box next to the generator, a large piece of machinery that produced a loud humming noise while it powered the Center.

 

“What did you find, Iwaizumi?”

 

The green-eyed alpha didn’t turn around, just moved aside so they could see the box on the wall. “The wiring has been tampered with. See the scuff marks on the edge?”

 

Iwa’s flashlight illuminated the area, the gray paint chipped, scratched, and slightly dented as if someone used a crow bar. He then swung open the box to reveal a jumbled mess of colored wires inside.

 

“The casing on this wire has been scraped off,” he said, prodding up a braid of copper wires with a screw driver. A spark jumped from it and quickly fizzled out. “Those wires have been cut,” he gestured to a clump of jagged red and blue coated wires that would have sent a signal to the sensor on the ceiling in case of a fire. “And this white tag right here connected to the circuit breaker is a computer chip likely designed to bypass the safety protocols for the generator to shut it off in case of a misfire. In a generator explosion, all this evidence would have been incinerated.”

 

Tetsu clapped him on the shoulder. “Nice work, Iwaizumi.”

 

But the alpha didn’t care about the praise. “That’s not all, Kuroo. This place was rigged to explode. If it didn’t happen from the tampering, then someone made sure it would happen with this.” He lifted the tangled nest of wires to reveal a grayish brick with wires shoved inside connected to a detonator.

 

“Fuck.” Tetsu hated when his intuition was right. “Is there a timer?”

 

“ _Timer? Did Iwa-chan find a bomb?”_

Matsun answered Oikawa. “Plastic explosive. It’s a small charge, maybe a few pounds at most, but with the combined power of the generator it’d be enough to take out most of the center.”

 

_“Shit. I’m looking at the footage of the generator room now, I’ll tell you when I see someone.”_

“Copy that.”

 

The cameras were hidden throughout the facility, undetectable to the naked eye unless you knew what to look for. They didn’t intrude on the omegas’ privacy and were stationed in hallways, by doors, and other areas needing security like the generator room.

 

“There’s no timer, so the maker intended it to be remotely detonated. Once I pull the detonator out there’ll be nothing to worry about, but I wanted you guys to see it first.”

 

Tetsu’s eyes swept over the small room, cataloguing it with efficiency, and once assured that nothing else had been tampered with he gave Iwaizumi the go-ahead to yank the detonator out.

 

Iwa stuffed the small black cube and its wires into a plastic baggie and sealed it up, doing the same with the C4 and slipping it into his backpack.

 

He straightened up and swung it over his shoulder. “Let’s go see if Tooru has found anything.”

 

~~

 

Oikawa didn’t look over his shoulder when they entered the security room, his chocolate-brown eyes glued to the footage before him as he sped through the frames, his knees drawn up to his chest.

 

“Before you ask, no, I haven’t found anything yet. There are months of footage to go through, starting around the date of the first note—“ he trailed off, paused the footage, and rewound it. From over his shoulder Tetsu saw a male figure with a baseball hat striding down the hall like he belonged there, his head carefully tilted to obstruct it from the view of cameras. With one quick glance over his shoulder, the man swung the generator door open and snapped it shut behind him.

 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up with what his mate liked to call the ‘thrill of the hunt.’ “Bingo.”

 

Tetsu’s cell buzzed just as Oikawa began hunting for footage to reveal where the perpetrator went after planting the explosive. He put the caller on speaker.

 

“Got anything, Kenma?”

 

_“Yeah. The group you’re going after is the USO—United Suppression of Omegas. Their home base is about a half hour from your location, and they’re having a meeting tomorrow night. I’ll text you the address.”_

“Thanks. Oikawa just found the perp who tampered with the generator room but we can only access the center’s security footage—“

 

“ _I’ll find out where he went. Send me the date stamp when he leaves the room and I’ll tail him.”_ By ‘tail him’ Kenma meant hack into street cams, storefront footage, and any other media type that might have captured the target’s face. “ _I’m also sending you files we’ve compiled on USO members.”_

“Great. We’re moving on to Phase 2.”

 

“ _Copy that.”_

 

Kenma hung up before Tetsu could question who helped the beta compile information on their targets, but he pushed that to the back of his mind.

 

***

 

Oikawa pointed to the blueprint of the two-story house. “They don’t have guards, but almost everyone in that house is packing firearms. We could go in tonight and take out roughly half of them, depending on how many members are at their HQ’s, or do tomorrow and get them all. The first is less dangerous--“

 

Iwa continued, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “—but increases our chance of discovery. The other half might cut tail and run.”

 

Tetsu steepled his fingers, hard stare boring holes into the picture with the USO leader in front of him. “We do tomorrow. We can’t risk letting anyone escape and threaten my Centers again.”

 

The rest nodded, and the remainder of the day was spent preparing to take down the extremist group and boosting the security at the Sapporo Center.

 

*****

 

Tetsurou screwed on the silencer to his [Beretta ARX 100](http://cdn2.hubspot.net/hub/302700/file-1661285554-jpg/Beretta_ARX100-1.jpg?t=1416421295304) with the trained efficiency that came from years of handling weapons. He had an extra two magazine clips in his bulletproof [tactical vest](http://pullzone1.quotefeedlimited.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/KAM-39-tactical-vest-black-1152195897_2.jpg) , a blade that was serrated on one side and so sharp on the other you couldn’t feel it cut you ‘til it was too late, and a hand gun in the holster at his waist.

 

The others on his team were decked out similarly.

 

Tetsu tapped his ear piece. “Everyone in position?”

 

He got back a chorus of affirmatives and let his gaze roam over the two-story house. Adrenaline was and creeping through his system, and his finger itched to pull the trigger of his assault rifle and assume his role of the Grimm Reaper.

 

“Oikawa.”

 

“ _Let’s get this party started~”_

 

The alpha with perfectly styled hair despite what he was about to do waltzed up to the door in an ankle length trench coat, concealing his semi-automatic weapons and hiding the malice in his eyes behind a practiced paparazzi-worthy smile as he knocked on the front door.

 

A stocky alpha with a large nose opened the door a minute later and squinted at Oikawa in suspicion.

 

“What do you want?”

 

_“Is this where I’m supposed to be for the USO meeting?”_ Oikawa asked sweetly, and through the ear piece Tetsu heard a snort that probably belonged to Iwaizumi.

 

From his position across the street Tetsu saw the alpha lean forward slightly, probably smelling Oikawa and confirming his secondary gender, and then grudgingly stepped back and let the chocolate-haired alpha through.

 

“Makki, cut the power.”

 

_“Yessir.”_

 

Tetsu slipped infrared goggles on as he knew the rest of his team were doing—save Oikawa, who was making small talk as he dispatched the guy who let him in—and quiet as a shadow darted across the street and placed his gloved hand on the door knob.

 

The house plunged into darkness and Tetsu slipped through the door, ignoring and stepping over a body with two bullets in the heart. He could hear a symphony of voices, clamoring about the power outage from down the hall.

 

He scanned the room directly to the left of the entryway for heat signatures and moved stealthily through the house, his combat boots silent on the carpet.

 

There was a soft thud from upstairs; Iwaizumi clearing the second floor. Matsun was at the back door for escapees.

 

Tetsu rounded a corner into the darkened living room, a flash of red darting into view before his Beretta was knocked sideways, the bullet missing its target. The red figure grabbed Tetsu’s weapon, almost yanking it out of the alpha’s grip before his leg hooked behind the assailant’s knee and tipped him over. Tetsu let go of the gun with his right hand and punched the USO member thrice in the face in rapid succession. His right hand back on the trigger, a bullet to the head and Tetsu’s opponent stopped moving.

 

_On to the next one._

 

“Oiks, where are you?” Tetsurou’s voice was hushed.

 

_“Guarding the door to the basement while you slowpokes catch up. Did you get the stragglers?”_

Tetsu pressed his back against a wall, weapon to his chest. There was at least one other person in the living room he was just outside of—he could see the faint glow of a flashlight. In one smooth motion he stepped away from the wall, into the room, and fired off three rounds into soon-to-be corpses with cold, deadly precision.

 

A bullet whizzed in his general direction and he pulled the trigger again, releasing a short stream of bullets into the shooter until he stopped moving for good.

 

The next room had the door leading to the basement. “Yeah, first floor is clear. Approaching your location.”

 

Oikawa’s heat signature came into view and Tetsu pointed the barrel of the ARX upwards.

“How many are down there?”

 

“Judging by how many we saw going into the house, I’d say twenty or so. Iwa-chan, how many did you find upstairs?”

 

_“Six.”_

 

Oikawa hummed. “Yeah, twenty-ish should be in the basement. Phase 3?” he said, turning to Tetsu.

 

The messy haired alpha undid the Velcro on one of the many pouches on his tactical vest and pulled out a silver canister.

 

“ _I’m on my way down.”_

 

“Copy that.”

 

Iwaizumi joined them not a minute later, and when Tetsu nodded, Oikawa wrenched open the door and Tetsu hurled the canister down the steps. The clamor it made when it bounced roused voices laced with panic turned to yells when the flashbang went off, loud enough to concuss. The bright light pulsed, blinding and disorienting the targets.

 

Shots were fired, the alphas below panicking and shooting blindly at each other, and Tetsurou waited a few seconds for the shots to slow before he took point down the steps. With a spray of bullets he mowed down the red figures in his path with precision while behind him, Oikawa and Iwaizumi took the targets on either side of the room. Within a minute red bodies littered the ground, and Tetsu picked his way through the cooling corpses for one he knew would still be alive.

 

“Hokoma Endo-san?”

 

Tetsu crouched by the leader of USO, who was nursing a bullet wound in his abdomen. “My, you’re an ugly sight. Cowering behind your desk— tsk, tsk, tsk. How did I guess?“

 

The bleeding man growled, one of his eardrums likely ruptured from the flashbang, and Tetsu kicked him in the gut, taking no small amount of pleasure when the growl became a muffled whimper.

 

“Who—who are you?”

 

The barrel of Tetsu’s Beretta pushed into Hokoma’s forehead.

 

“Death.”

 

*****

 

As soon as Tetsu emerged from the house, he was tackled by Makki and Mattsun who immediately went for ruffling his hair with as much force as possible.

 

“That line was so awesome—“

 

“Think you’re some cool guy, huh?”

 

“Trying to one up us?”

 

Oikawa pouted behind them. “Tetsu-chan, we’ve established that I’m the cool one!”

 

Iwaizumi promptly thwacked his mate’s head. “When are you ever cool?”

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!”

 

Tetsu finally ducked away, covering his head with his arms as the two betas reached for him again. “Don’t make me shoot you! My hair is bad enough as it is without you two messing it up all the time!”

 

They advanced on him still, only halting when Tetsu’s cell rang. He pulled it out and answered it, one hand outstretched to ward off Makki and Matsun (reminiscent of Chris Pratt with the raptors in Jurassic World).

 

“Hey, Kenma, what’s up?”

 

“ _You guys done yet?”_

“Yeah, just finished. We’ll be heading back to the hotel in a minute.”

 

“ _Good. I’ll send the cleanup crew.”_

 

“Perfect. I’ll brief you on everything in the car.”

 

 

 

 

 

In their hotel room later that evening, Tetsu cleaned and disassembled his assault rifle with practiced efficiency before packing it up. He and the others would fly home in the morning, now that the extremist group had been forcibly disbanded (and annihilated).

 

Tetsu was back in civilian clothes, the remnants of the mission washed off and packed away in duffel bags. He stifled a yawn; he needed to make one more call before he could get some rest.

 

Tetsu punched in the number and held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. After two Kenma picked up.

 

“ _What do you want?”_

 

Tetsu feigned shock. “Is that any way to speak to your friend?”

 

Kenma ignored him. “ _I already know how the mission went. Was there something else you needed or can I hang up?”_

 

Tetsu sighed at Kenma’s bluntness. “Is Kei there? Give him the phone, please.”

 

“ _You should really just get Tsukishima a phone of his own, you know.”_

 

“Yeah, and I will once I get back. Could just you put him on, please?”

 

There was a sigh and some rustling, and then a quiet ‘hello’ came through the speaker.

 

“Hey, Kei.”

 

“ _Kuroo. How is…everything_?”

 

“The center is fine, we paid a visit to that extremist group earlier and took care of the lot with no problems.” Tetsu purposely left out the details; there was no sense in worrying the omega.

                                 

“ _That’s great_.” Tetsu could hear the faint relief in the omega’s voice, and couldn’t stop a smile.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine, by the way, in case you were worried.”

 

“ _Like hell I would be_.” Tetsu imagined Kei’s cheeks pink with indignation and couldn’t stop his grin.

 

“Uh huh. And that’s why you’ve been with Kenma until the wee hours of the morning, watching camera footage and compiling information about suspected extremist groups.” Tetsu left out how Kenma had told him that the blond omega had barely left the computer room, and asked after Tetsu as soon as Kei knew the raid had finished.

 

Kei huffed. “ _I was bored and he needed help. I didn’t do it for you.”_

“Sure. Kenma said you did a great job, though. You made the process go faster.”

_“That is generally what happens when more people work on things_.”

 

“Yeah, but it depends on the people. Like how teachers make you do a ton of group work, and sometimes you end up with the people who actually get their work done, and other times you’re stuck with the ones who do nothing but sit there and hinder everybody else. You belong to the really awesome first category, Kei.”

 

Kei cleared his throat, and was it Tetsu’s imagination or did the omega sound a little embarrassed? Tetsu wanted to kick himself for not doing a video call because he was missing all of the blond’s expressions. _Dammit, Tetsu. You had_ one _job._

 

_“…Kenma said that you’re coming home tomorrow_?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll be back by midmorning.” Tetsu couldn’t quite stifle his yawn this time, and Kei’s response was immediate.

 

“ _You should go to bed.”_

 

“I will soon, once Makki and Matsun stop making out on the other bed.” Tetsu gave a pointed glare in the couple’s direction, and Makki interrupted his obnoxious show of sloppy, wet kisses with his mate to blow Tetsu a raspberry.

 

Tetsu flipped them off and ignored their laughter behind him. “They’re just jealous that they barely got any action today.”

 

“Well you three hogged all the kills! I got _one_ guy!” Matsukawa called before his lips were occupied again. Tetsu released a weighty sigh that was one part theatrics and two parts exhaustion.

 

“ _Anywho._ I’m gonna catch some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“ _Okay. Good night, Kuroo_.”

 

Was it his imagination or did Kei’s voice contain some warmth? “Good night, Kei.”

 

*****

 

Oikawa stepped out of the car and stretched. “Home sweet home.”

 

“Trashykawa, take your shit already.”

 

“I was about to, Iwa-chan! Why are you so vulgar?”

 

“Because he has to deal with you,” Matsukawa deadpanned, striding past them with his duffel bag slung over a shoulder.

 

“Mattsuuun!”

 

Tetsu just shook his head and followed Matsukawa, stilling when he saw a certain blond omega in the entryway, tugging at his fingers.

 

“W-welcome back.”

 

Tetsu couldn’t have held back his ear-splitting grin if he had tried. “I’m back!”

 

Maybe it was his imagination, but Kei’s eyes seemed to soften momentarily before the cool and collected mask returned.

 

“I’m going back to bed.” The blond turned on his heel and Tetsu raised a brow. _Normally Kei doesn’t sleep in past 9, and it’s almost 11…_

 

He trotted after the omega, catching up as Kei entered their room. “Hey, you feeling alright?”

 

Kei kept his head turned away from the alpha. “Fine.”

 

Suspicions mounting, Tetsu flicked on the overhead light and gently latched on to Kei’s wrist.

 

“Kei, look at me, please.”

 

The blond did so reluctantly, and Tetsu’s eyes widened. Kei actually had dark circles beneath his golden eyes.

 

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

 

Kei avoided his gaze. “Why do you ask?”

 

Tetsu swiped a thumb under his left eye. “Were you that worried? I told you everything went fine last night—“

 

“I wasn’t worried!” Kei all but slapped Tetsu’s hand away and spun around, crossing his arms. “I’ve just……....gotten used to sleeping with another person, is all. It’s your fault.”

 

_Ah, I get it._ Tetsu gently guided a stiff Kei to turn back to him, and coaxed the blond’s head to rest on his own shoulder by his scent glands. He wrapped his arms around the omega’s slender waist, and after a minute, Kei relaxed enough to unwind his arms from his chest. Long fingers buried themselves in the alpha’s sweater, and gradually the sweet scent of strawberries and crème permeated the air.

 

Tetsu smiled against Kei’s throat. “We’ll scent mark each other after a nap, how’s that?”

 

He got no response from the blond, but Kei was leaning into him and growing heavier by the moment. “…Kei?”

 

Tetsu pulled his head back to see the blond’s eyes closed, his mouth parted slightly in sleep. The alpha very carefully maneuvered the omega into bed and pulled up the covers to his chin. Tetsu quickly shucked off his jeans and slipped into sweats before climbing beneath the covers, stilling when his head hit the pillow. It was covered in the omega’s scent, as if he had been holding onto it for the past few days. _Oh Kei…your lips may lie, but everything else about you tells the truth._ He shifted closer to the omega, smiling when the sleeping beauty snuggled into his arm.

 

They both slept the day away, awaking just in time for dinner from the best nap either had had in a long time. Not that Kei would admit it, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize if the raid was a bit anti-climactic, I kind of wanted to be done with the chapter since y'all have waited long enough. I hope Kuroo was grimm reaper-y enough lol because he's a goof and a sweetie 90% of the time but he can also be freaking terrifying when he needs to be. Badass Kuroo will be back, bigger and badder than before! And now that this chapter is done, we are back on track for Tsukki's backstory! YAY!  
> Please let me know what you thought, comments give me life and inspiration as always! <3
> 
> P.S. Come yell at me on tumblr! I post updates on my writing progress for this fic so y'all have an idea of when to expect another chapter. See ya next time! https://tsukki-is-eternal-life.tumblr.com/


	11. Take a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see:  
> -scent marking  
> -progress in Kuroo & Tsukki's relationship (!!!)  
> -Kuroo kinda fucks up  
> -You don't mess with Kei's momma  
> -Half of Kei's backstory because too many feels for one chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! (But seriously I need y’all to come yell at me to get the chapters updated sooner, you readers are my motivation <3 ) I’ve had chunks of this chapter written for a while, and I apologize that it took me forever to put it together but it’s a long one, (6,012 words!!!) so here ya go!

 

 

**~~~Kei’s POV~~~**

 

After his morning shower, Kei pulled on a gray t-shirt and jeans and had just slung a towel around his neck to dry his hair when strong arms wrapped around his waist. His hands stilled, nerves shot. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Kuroo’s chin brushed the top of his shoulder. “We said we’d scent mark each other last night—or actually, it was morning and right before you fell asleep—and then were dragged into a celebration dinner and game night by the guys instead. I’m just collecting on the promise.”

 

Kei couldn’t suppress a shiver as the alpha’s breath ghosted over his glands and he was enveloped by pine needles and gingerbread. “I don’t remember agreeing to that,” he said, voice a little too soft and breathy and lacking the needed belligerent tone. Good Lord, he hoped Kuroo couldn’t tell how fast his heart was beating.

 

A lightly tanned hand moved to rest on Kei’s left pectoral muscle, and Kei slapped it away but not fast enough because when he spun around Kuroo had a stupidly happy grin on his scruffy face.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Kei spat. The acid lacing his tone didn’t deter the alpha from stepping closer and taking Kei’s hand, which the blond immediately yanked from the other’s grasp.

 

“Kei, I want to show you something.” There was nothing but sincerity in Kuroo’s eyes as he left his own hand outstretched. An open invitation.

 

Kei eyed the hand skeptically, warring between refusing so he could maintain his aloof you-don’t-effect-me persona or humoring Kuroo because damn he smelled good and maybe he would continue with the scent marking without Kei’s explicit consent. His omegian instincts decided for him, the desire to be claimed overriding his protesting common sense, and his hand reached for Kuroo’s.

 

The alpha accepted it and gently lifted Kei’s hand to his own chest, where he covered it with his own. Kei’s breath stalled in his lungs. Kuroo’s heart was beating just as fast, if not faster, than Kei’s own traitorous heart. Kei desperately made himself think of something other than the implications of the rapid pounding beneath his palm, such as how firm and warm Kuroo was beneath his fingers, how soft the old cotton shirt was, and what the alpha would look like without it.

 

And _damn it all_ that was definitely not helping, if his warming cheeks were any indication. What would it be like, to snuggle without the guise of sleep? To hold hands? To . . . kiss? Would Kuroo let him? And _good Lord_ did he actually just think that?!

 

His pulse picked up, but this time it was anxiety rushing through his veins. Was he--? Could he actually be _feeling_ something for this alpha? It couldn’t be, because he had promised himself he would never make the same mistake Akiteru did, never be vulnerable and let himself be hurt because that’s all alphas ever did—

 

The alpha must have scented his omega’s anxiety because the hand around Kei’s waist began stroking small circles into his lower back.  “You’re alright, Kei. You’re safe. The night is dark and full of terrors, but I’m not one of them. Well, actually that’s not true if you look at the last chapter but all that aside—“

 

“Wait, _what?”_  Kuroo’s remark was enough to shock Kei out of his anxious thoughts.

 

“I’m completely harmless to the people I care about! I protect my Pack, and that includes you.”

 

“Did you—did you just make a _Game of Thrones_ reference?” Kei’s voice was incredulous, his blond eyebrows raised to his hairline. He’d reflect on Kuroo’s assurance later.

 

“Uh-yeah?” Kuroo tried to grin but it was more sheepishly gleeful than anything, and Kei blinked.

 

“Good Lord, you’re a dork.”

 

“Oh come on, the eighteen cats didn’t tip you off?”

 

“Eighteen cats don’t make you a dork, they make you a freak.”

 

“Just because I love cats doesn’t mean I’m a freak!”

 

“Loving cats is one thing, having eighteen of them running around your house is another. Like I said: freak.”

 

Kuroo’s chuckles rumbled through his chest, and that’s when Kei realized his hand was still beneath Kuroo’s palm on the alphas chest. Kei started to shift away but Kuroo’s warm amber gaze caught and held him still.

 

“Will you allow this dorky, cat-loving freak to scent mark you again?” Kei swallowed, a faint thrum of anxiety still roped around his heart. _He’s dangerous,_ his thoughts reminded him. _You’ll only get hurt._

But Kei had been at the house for a month now. Why waste the effort to make the omega comfortable? Why ask for permission? God, Kei hoped he wasn’t about to make a mistake.

 

Kuroo tilted his head, giving Kei a tantalizing view of the glands that his omegian instincts had him burrowing his nose in because that calming alpha scent would send that anxiety running for the hills.

And boy did it ever. Sun-kissed pine needles, freshly baked gingerbread, and spicy cinnamon engulfed him in security and warmth and the weight that had been clamped around his chest, lurking in the shadows ever since Kuroo left, dissolved completely. Kei’s misgivings were pushed to the back of his mind to be dealt with later.

 

The omega lightly nipped at the glands, taking note of how the alpha sucked in a sharp breath whenever Kei’s teeth scraped the skin. The arms around Kei’s waist tightened, and a contented sigh escaped Kuroo’s lips when Kei shifted to kiss and suck at the glands right under the alpha’s strong jaw. Apparently after a couple minutes of this Kuroo wanted to return the favor and tugged the towel from Kei’s neck to have access to the glands at the base of the omega’s throat.

 

Kei was grateful for the strong arms around his waist because his legs were jelly again. He looped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, taking no notice in the rumbling purrs he emitted as the alpha nuzzled him. Kuroo didn’t call attention to the purring this time, and Kei was too wrapped up in contentment and high on the alpha’s pheromones to pay attention because _damn_ scent marking was the best thing ever, would it be too much trouble to take his head out of his ass once in a while and not protest so much next time, please and thank you.

 

Kei’s breathing grew heavier as the alpha left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along his throat, traveling from the glands beneath his jaw to the ones at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The alpha’s arms were literally the only thing holding the omega up at this point.

 

After one last nuzzle, Kuroo brought their foreheads together while they caught their breath. Kei’s fingers trembled slightly, and he tried to hide it by balling them up in the neckline of Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo noticed, of course; he noticed everything, especially when it pertained to Kei.

                                                                 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered.

 

Kei didn’t like the way the alpha looked at him. There was too much warmth, too much concern, too much of a certain emotion that he couldn’t name yet in those amber eyes and it both thrilled and terrified him. But most of all, he hated how _seen_ he felt, like Kuroo could look into his soul and know his deepest, darkest secrets and not flinch, or see past Kei’s façade of _I’m fine, nothing fazes me,_ because at his core Kei did want to trust someone, did want to be happy and loved and protected, but the risks were too high.

 

So he looked away from that perceptive gaze, forced his fingers to smooth out the wrinkles in Kuroo’s soft, red cotton shirt, and bit his lip to stop the words that ached to be released.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t trust me.” Against his will, Kei’s eyes flicked up and were held by the alpha’s. “I said I would earn your trust, and I will.” Kuroo’s nose brushed against Kei’s once, twice. An Eskimo kiss.

 

Was it stupid that such a little thing could send all the blood rushing to Kei’s face?

 

Kuroo stepped back and Kei’s body immediately missed that warmth that had wrapped him in security. The alpha stretched an arm behind his head and padded towards the bathroom. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, alright?”

 

Kei could only stare at his retreating back, long fingers covering his burning cheeks.

 

 

**~~~Tetsurou’s POV~~~**

 

Lord was his control fraying. He’d almost kissed the omega! It was a stroke of luck that he was able to stop with just the nose thing, and if he was lucky Kei would have mistaken it for an accident. Not that Tetsu didn’t want to kiss the omega—the blond was drop-dead gorgeous with an adorable personality—but it was too soon. Kei didn’t trust him yet, and Tetsu was loath to forcing anything on the blond.

 

Omegas had enough of their choices taken away on a day-to-day basis; if Kei wanted more like Tetsu did, the blond would need to explicitly give consent verbally or physically. _God, I hope he wants more than just scent marking. I could die happy just knowing that._

 

***

 

Hours later, Kei was still distracting Tetsu and the omega wasn’t even in the office. Just thinking about how he had clung to the alpha, sweet scent surrounding them, and couldn’t contain those little gasps as the alpha nipped and lapped at his glands—

 

Tetsu let his head fall forward and crash into his desk. He had things to do, and couldn’t keep replaying that morning in his mind because it was _not_ helping his productivity. Shimizu and Yachi had just submitted an idea for the omega rehab centers that needed his approval, some new kids were trying to set up a meth dealership on his territory, Nohebi was minding the treaty, and Johzenji was quickly becoming notorious. He had things to do, decisions to make, and all he really wanted was to turn back time and scent mark his omega again.

 

But Tetsu was a responsible person, so he slapped is cheeks to clear his head and got to work.

 

He was almost done reading over a proposal when his cell rang, and he answered it without looking.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The woman’s voice on the other end was unfamiliar. “Kei? Is Tsukishima Kei there?”

 

 “Uh—no, he’s not right now. I’m his alpha, can I take a message for you?” _Who is this woman and how does she know Kei lives here?_  A moment later he wanted to smack himself. The caller was Kei’s mother (duh) and he had just declared himself to be her omega son’s alpha. Without discussing it with said omega first.

 

_Ah, fuck._

 

“You’re…the friend my son is staying with? His alpha?”

 

Oh, Kei was going to kill him.

 

“Yes.”

 

A short pause.

 

“Oh pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kei’s mother, Tsukishima Azumi.”

 

“It’s a pleasure, Tsukishima-san. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

“My son’s alpha.” She said the phrase as if it was an unfamiliar concept, and Tetsu wasn’t entirely sure why but his gut told him he had definitely fucked up.

 

“Kuroo-san, would you meet with me? Privately, without Kei knowing.” _Make a good impression, that’s all you’ve got to do._

 

“Of course,” he answered smoothly. “Where and when?”

 

 

***

 

An hour later, the bell on a coffee shop door jingled overhead. The few patrons inside didn’t look up from their computers and study materials, save a middle-aged woman in the corner who nodded to the chair across from her.

 

He could feel her eyes assessing him as he walked over and took a seat, trying not to flinch as the cheaply made chair scraped against the tile flooring like nails on a chalkboard.

 

Tetsu knew enough to be scared of the little woman in front of him, her auburn hair falling around her shoulders, and the stern, no-nonsense gleam in her eyes. “You’re Kuroo Tetsurou? My son’s alpha?”

 

“I-yes. I am.”

 

She gave him a once over with steely eyes and pursed her lips. “What is a man affiliated with Nekoma doing with my son?”

 

Tetsu swallowed. Of course she would know his name. “It’s a bit of a long story, ma’am, but there is much more to me and Nekoma than the reputation suggests. The only drugs we sell are pharmaceutical, our interaction with other syndicates or cartels is strictly over territory, and we’ve built hundreds of omega rehabilitation centers all over the world.”

 

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “That’s all very saint-like, but what about the murders, Kuroo-san?”

 

God, this was more stressful than he thought it would be.

 

“I know you don’t trust me and that my word means nothing to you right now, but no one working for me has ever harmed an innocent person. That would go against everything Nekoma stands for. I understand that doesn’t make much sense, given Nekoma’s outside reputation, but the inside has completely changed. We’re a Pack, not a mob anymore.”

 

Tsukishima Azumi must have judged that he was sincere because her expression relaxed slightly and she leaned back to cross her arms.

 

 “What are your intentions towards my son?”

 

Tetsu met her gaze unflinchingly and spoke from the heart. “I only want the best for Kei. If at any time he decides I am not the best suited for him, I will of course respect his decision. I intend to protect him and care for him, as long as he’ll let me. I want him to be happy and know that he is safe and more than worthy of affection, from anyone of his choosing.”

 

Tetsu could definitely see where Kei got his cold stare from. The blond’s mother studied him critically, assessing his sincerity, before her frosty stare thawed.

 

 “You’d better be a man of your word, Kuroo-san, and keep Kei out of harm’s way. I don’t want him involved in anything dangerous. I’ve already lost one son to an undeserving alpha; I won’t lose another.”

 

Tetsu nodded solemnly and hazarded a guess. “Kei’s older brother?”

 

Her face grew somber. “Yes. Akiteru, my eldest. He was courted by an alpha who severely abused him and he ensnared my sweet boy to the point where Akiteru hid it from us. My boy is in a much better place now, but what happened to him affected Kei most of all. There’s a lot more to the story but I think you should hear it from Kei. Right now the moral is that if you hurt my son, my husband and I will hunt you down, rip your balls off, and shove them down your throat. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Even an alpha could be no match for a parent defending their pup, so Tetsu nodded rapidly to not antagonize the one before him. “Crystal.” He wished his own mother had cared about him the way Kei’s mother did.

 

“Good.” She leaned back in her chair, smiled, and adopted a friendly conversational tone. “Now tell me about yourself, Kuroo-san. What are your hobbies?”

 

 

*****

 

“Hey, Tsukki?”

 

The blond didn’t open his eyes, but his eyebrow twitched and he gave a soft hum in reply.

 

Tetsu felt bad for starting this conversation when the omega was already half-asleep but damn it he was an alpha and he would not run from this, (even though he had for most of the day).

 

“So…I talked with your mom today.”

 

There was some rustling as Kei raised his head. “What did you talk about and _why_?”

 

“She called while I was working in the office. I would have gotten you but you were with Kenma.”

 

Kenma had apparently decided to take Kei under his wing and teach him to code, and the two had been at it for more than an hour when Tetsu had suggested they take a break for lunch and received two sets of the evil eye and several rude comments that they were busy, go find someone else to play with.

 

Kei sighed, only marginally mollified. “Okay, that only answered part of the question.”

 

“She wanted to know who I was, what my intentions are towards you, stuff like that. So she kind of approves of me as your alpha, and wants us to come over for dinner this week.”

 

“…Wait, _why_ does she think you’re my alpha? She actually believed that?”

 

“I said I was when she called—“

 

“Without discussing it with me first?” Annoyance colored the blond’s tone, banishing the drowsiness.

 

“I didn’t know she was going to call, okay? I blurted it out before I realized who she was. Besides, to everyone else, you’re my omega and I’m your alpha. It’s best that no one hears differently.”

 

“Yeah, but I had told my mom that I was staying with a friend, not _my alpha_. Now we’ve got to have a story that she and my dad will believe because they will _not_ buy ‘oh it was true love and that’s why I decided to forget about every fucking thing I’ve ever said about never having an alpha as a mate!”

 

Tetsu could barely make out in the dark Kei sitting up with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. The omega was breathing too fast, and the stench of anxiety was starting to soak the surrounding air.

 

Without thinking the alpha sat up and scooped the omega into his lap. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. You’re right, we should have talked about it first.”

 

He released a calming scent and the omega curled in closer to him. “It’ll be alright, Kei. Your mom was actually fine with it. If you count grilling me with questions while simultaneously giving me a glare that could freeze hell ‘fine’.”

 

 The alpha rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles on the blond omega’s back. “It’s just a matter of how much you want to tell them. She recognized my name and knew I was affiliated with Nekoma, but after explaining some things she seemed okay with it. Honest. It’s alright, Kei. You don’t have to panic.”

 

**~~~~Kei’s POV~~~~~**

 

Oh, Kei certainly did have to panic. His parents _knew_ about how adamant he was about never mating. After Akiteru had been hurt so badly, Kei had sworn he would never mate an alpha, if at all. Alphas only used omegas and hurt them; history had proved that well enough. His dad was one of the few exceptions.

 

Kuroo was just like the rest, trying to claim and control and manipulate him. And the worst part was that Kei had actually wondered: what if he and Kuroo didn’t pretend? What if they mated for real, somewhere down the line, and were happy?

 

It was impossible. He didn’t deserve to be happy, not after what he had done. It was ludicrous to imagine being truly happy with an alpha. All alphas only gained your trust to hurt you and manipulate you and push you past the breaking point and Kei didn’t want to be hurt, he didn’t want to break like Akiteru had and he surely would if he kept this up because Kuroo was just like any other alpha and would eventually only bring Kei pain.

 

_“You’d expect someone who’d been raised with corruption and greed and death to be just as brutal as the ones who raised him, but . . .I met an incredibly kind man that day, one who is loyal to his friends and prepared to do whatever it takes to protect them, and even as an outsider with nothing to give, Kuroo offered me a place to stay and I’ve been here ever since.”_

 

“Breathe, Kei, just breathe. You’re alright, you’re safe. Just breathe.”

 

Yaku was an omega, and had known Kuroo for years. Yaku had no reason to lie, so if he was telling the truth…

 

_“I hope you realize that Kuroo is different.”_

 

Was he really? Could Kei take that chance?

 

Somewhere deep inside, beneath the fear, Kei knew. He had known ever since that first day when Kuroo hadn’t hurt him, had respected Kei’s space, and had done his best to make the omega feel welcome. Kei was the alpha’s property (as much as he hated thinking so) by auction standards, and Kuroo didn’t have to go through the effort of being nice.  He didn’t have to respect Kei, or treat him like an equal, or get him new glasses, or put up with his mom’s grilling questions. And yet, Kuroo had done all those things and more.

 

Kei had learned that most people were selfish and only acted for their own personal gain, and he was coming to realize that maybe Kuroo didn’t do that. The only other option was if Kuroo was trying to gain Kei’s trust only to hurt him more, and although the thought had occurred to him plenty of times, it just didn’t seem so plausible any longer.

 

_But what if that’s what he wants me to think? What if he’s lulling me into a false sense of complacency before he rips everything out from under my feet? Trusting Kuroo isn’t worth that inevitable pain. He’s just like Aki-nii’s alpha; pretending to be kind while plotting how best to hurt you._

 

But what basis did he have for that conclusion? He had always been suspicious of Midori; the alpha’s smiles never seemed genuine. But Aki-nii trusted and cared for his boyfriend, turned a blind eye and put up with the abuse. Kuroo’s smiles were always genuine. It scared Kei how quickly the alpha could put on an act for others, but after living with the man for almost a month now…Kuroo could have done anything to Kei in that time, but Kei was still here, respected and unhurt.

 

Maybe it was what Yaku had told him, or how Kei observed Kuroo interacting with the other members of Nekoma, or how his actions spoke so loudly of a selflessly kind person, or how each smile was truly sincere and hid no malice like Midori’s.

 

Or perhaps Kei had somehow grown comfortable enough in his short stay to trust Kuroo.

 

_Shit._

 

He’d be lying if he said the thought didn’t terrify him. (His current anxiety attack was testament that.)

 

 Trusting an alpha, caring for an alpha, mating an alpha. . . it went against everything he’d ever thought over the last six years. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d cared about someone other than his family— _dear Lord,_ did he actually care about Kuroo now? _No way._   A morsel of trust was one thing, but caring was an entirely different ballpark.

 

  _Oh really? What about those butterflies in your stomach whenever you see him, hmm?_ An unwanted voice piped up from somewhere in his brain. _Shut up. It’s indigestion caused by allergies to his ~~beautiful~~ ugly-ass face. _

 

Was it actually alright to have some faith in the alpha, after everything that had happened to Akiteru?

_Aki-nii never told you not to mate with an alpha, he only said he wanted you to be safe and happy. If Kuroo can do that for you, there’s no reason to be afraid . . . right?_

 

The alpha had said just that morning that Kei was a part of his Pack. A head alpha’s most important duty was to protect and ensure the wellbeing of all pack members. Kuroo had given Kei no reason to doubt him as of yet. For the first time, Kei had the choice to belong to a Pack, to be protected and supported and cared for… all of which his omegian instincts yearned for above all else.

 

His chest started to loosen, the apprehension lingering but the panic and dread dissipating.

 

Perhaps trusting Kuroo was a risk worth taking.

 

~~~

Kei opened his eyes and breathed deeply for the first time in what felt like days.

 

“…Kei?”

 

Somehow he had ended up in Kuroo’s lap, his head on the alpha’s shoulder near the scent glands. The calming scent wrapped around him, and he sighed and snuggled in closer. He could hear Kuroo swallow.

 

“Kei…”

 

“…Hmm?”

 

“I’m sorry. I even caused you to have a panic attack—“

 

“Shhh. S’bound to happen at some point.” Kei was so calm now he was sleepy. Anxiety attacks usually wore him out, but he had never been this tranquil after one. Alpha pheromones must be magic.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

It took Kei several breaths to muster up the energy to answer. “I don’t really get close to… people.” He could have explained it better, but he was too emotionally exhausted and from the way the alpha’s arms tightened around him, it seemed like Kuroo understood.

 

And that was all Kuroo could get out of the now sleeping omega, but from the way Kei nuzzled into the alpha’s scent glands it was more than enough.

 

**~~~Tetsurou’s POV~~~**

 

 

He fell asleep with the omega in his arms, after a heavy pondering session over what the omega had said. Kei had decided that he didn’t want an alpha, and something about that had set him off. Maybe in the short time that he had been there, Kei had begun to change his mind? Because of………………..Tetsu?

 

And that terrified the blond, enough to send him into a panic attack.

 

_Oh, Kei. What happened to you?_

 

He knew the omega hated being submissive, and essentially loathed his nature. His first impression of Tetsu was fear that the raven would throw the blond away once he tired of the omega. Had someone done that to Kei in the past? Made him feel unworthy? Or did it have something to do with his brother?

 

Kei’s mom had remarked that Akiteru had been abused by his alpha. Perhaps Kei had attributed those same characteristics to every alpha he met, which would explain his reaction.

 

Becoming attached and opening yourself up to the very person who could hurt you the most was terrifying, but if Kei was scared about this then it meant he was starting to trust Tetsu. This made the alpha happy beyond reason; he promised himself that he would never let Kei down, never give him a reason to fear or doubt. He was an alpha, and he would protect his omega with everything he had.

 

***

 

Kei stared at Bokuto like he was stupid. “No, you can’t bring a gun to my parents’ house. It’s just dinner. You don’t even need to come anyway.”

 

Bo frowned. “I’m supposed to protect you and Kuroo. What happens if someone follows us, or knows where your family lives, and decides to ambush you?”

 

“Regardless, you can’t come in for dinner. You realize that, right? It would raise too many questions and I seriously doubt your ability to not blurt everything out.”

 

“Hey now,” Tetsu interjected, “give him some credit. He may be a rowdy dork most of the time but he knows how to do his job properly.”

 

He and the owlish alpha bumped fists while Kei leveled an unimpressed look at them.

 

 “And what if my parents think you’re both sharing me? That won’t win you any friends.”

 

“I would _never_ ,” Tetsu growled possessively, and the omega’s eyes widened slightly before he spun around to pet Queenie, who stood at the end of the bed meowing for attention. His ears were tinged pink, and Tetsu barely managed to hold back a self-satisfied smirk. Flustering the indifferent blond was fast becoming one of his favorite things to do.

 

Something had shifted between them over the past few days. Kei was both more open and aloof, darting glances toward the alpha and not moving away when they brushed arms, but there seemed to be an almost constant thrum of anxiety and nerves running through the omega. Tetsu tried to release calming pheromones as often as he could in the rare instances that Kei didn’t keep a damper on his scent, but otherwise relied on the omega’s body language.

 

Kei tugged on his fingers when he was worried or nervous, or absentmindedly shredded things. If he lied, his gaze slid to the right. If he was really anxious he wrapped his arms around his slender waist and his shoulders curled in on himself. He bit his lip when Tetsu did something he liked but didn’t want to admit, such as scent marking or little things like pats on the knee or shoulder nudges or sidling in close during a movie so the omega could lean up against the alpha.

 

Tetsu watched, and he learned. Kei was actually quite expressive, and as much as he denied it, easy to provoke. He didn’t take it lying down, however. In a recent volleyball match, when they had been on opposite sides of the net, the two had quite the banter going.

 

When a powerful spike from Aone blew through Kei’s block, Tetsu jeered at him after making sure the blond’s fingers were unhurt.

 

“This is why you gotta eat more, Tsukki! Put on more muscle and your blocks will improve. You might even be as good as me someday, if you’re lucky!”

 

Nishinoya saved the ball and Tanaka smashed it down on the other side of the net, their team cheering at the point and slapping each other on the back. Kei smirked at Tetsu, but the slight twitch of a cheek muscle revealed his irritation.

 

“One-touches are just as useful as kills. And I prefer not to overstuff myself like you do; the beached whale look is not appealing.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Bokuto had chortled at them until Akaashi reminded him that he wasn’t exempt from the ‘beached whale’ look either after meals.

 

Kei’s team took the set, making it a tie, but Oikawa had to sit out the next set because of an old injury flare up and Tetsu’s team took the final set.

 

Now, as they finished getting ready to visit Kei’s parents, Tetsurou patted Bokuto on the shoulder. “Kei is right, Bro, having another alpha there would raise too many questions. I’ve got tonight covered.”

 

 

**~~~Kei’s POV~~~**

 

“Kei!” The female beta wrapped her arms around him. “It’s so good to see you!”

 

Kei returned the embrace. “You too, mom.” She smelled just like he remembered; flowers and sugar, like she had been baking something.

 

Behind him Tsukishima Kazuhiro was shaking Kuroo’s hand, doing that whose-grip-is-stronger intimidation contest that alphas liked to frequently participate in. Kazuhiro and Kuroo, roughly the same height, stared unblinkingly at each other, apparently having some kind of wordless discussion that concluded with both males nodding and giving one last firm handshake before releasing each other. Kei and his mom rolled their eyes, and Kei was struck with a pang.

 

This almost felt—normal. Although nothing had been normal for six years.

 

The walls were still a warm yellow and lined with family pictures. On the doorframe of the kitchen were marks scratched into the paint with a pencil, a record of Akiteru and Kei’s growth spurts. He hadn’t been measured in a year, although he had the feeling he was taller than Akiteru now.

 

“Kei, I made your favorite for dessert!” Azumi beamed at him, and he couldn’t stop the softening of his features.

 

“I can’t wait.” Things had changed drastically over the years, but some things would always stay the same. Kei gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and she ruffled his hair in return.

 

“Why don’t you go greet your brother, Kei? There’s still some time before dinner.” Kei’s father tilted his head towards Akiteru’s room, and Kei understood that his dad wanted to talk privately with Kuroo. Kei glanced towards the alpha, wordlessly asking if he’d be alright if left alone with Kei’s parents, and received a nod and a smile in return.

 

Kei nodded back and padded down the hall, pausing once out of sight to hear Tetsu ask Azumi if he could help her finish dinner.

 

“Oh that would be lovely, Kuroo-san. Why don’t you chop up the mixings for the salad while I check on the rest?”

 

“Of course.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “Tsukishima-san, will Kei’s brother be eating with us? I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

 

Kei swallowed, his back against the wall, hidden in shadow. He wrapped his arms around his waist. _It’s alright for him to know. He’s bound to find out at some point, and if mom tells him I won’t have to._

 

There was a slight pause, and then his dad spoke up.

 

“I wish you could meet him as well, but sadly Akiteru will only be joining us in spirit.”

 

Kei blinked quickly, pushing down his heartache, and slipped down the hallway to knock twice on his brother’s door out of habit before pushing it open.

 

He released a shuddering breath. “Hey, Aki-nii.”

 

Akiteru’s smiling face greeted him, and Kei sank down onto a cushion in front of his brother. The room was the same as always; the dark blue bedspread was made, trophies lined the white walls, a couple volleyballs were contained in a basket in the corner, dinosaur figurines lined the bookshelves, and the bulletin board above the desk was filled with pictures. The scent of oranges and spiced cider had long since dissipated, but Kei could sometimes fool his senses in moments of desperation.

 

He swallowed, his mouth dry. “Sorry I haven’t been by to talk to you. A bunch has happened in the last month,” he lowered his voice. “Don’t tell mom or dad, okay? They’ll worry too much.” He tugged at his fingers, debating where to start.

 

“I graduated this year. I was planning on going to the college you were looking at, for the paleontology program, and I got accepted and everything. I took the train down without mom or dad to visit, and omega traffickers found me. I don’t know how, when I had scent patches on and had pretty much perfected living as a beta, but I was put up for auction about a week later, and Kuroo Tetsurou bought me.”

 

Kei worried his lip between his teeth. “I’ve been living with him since, and likely will be for the foreseeable future so I have no idea if or where college would fit in. But living with Kuroo. . .it’s not _bad_. I was expecting to be abused or tortured like some alphas do to their omegas, but he’s… actually taken care of me. He got me new glasses when mine broke, and he lives in this huge house with 18 cats and a really big Pack who are equal parts goofy and dangerous. . .and despite them running a crime syndicate, I feel— _safe_ there. Which doesn’t make sense at all.”

 

The candles around the small shrine flickered, and Kei gazed into the picture frame before him that held a photograph of Akiteru beaming with a volleyball under his arm. “I’m so confused. I don’t want a mate, especially not an alpha who could hurt me like yours did to you . . . but if it’s Kuroo, part of me thinks it would be okay.” He bit his lip. “This is probably just a side effect of my upcoming heat but what if it’s not? I’ve been trying to be _so careful_ and keep my distance, but the bastard effortlessly blasts through walls like they’re made of paper. And I _know_ they’re not, because I’ve spent years building them.”

 

He threaded his fingers through his hair and grasped at the strands.

 

“God, I wish you were here, Aki-nii,” he whispered into the silence. “You’d know what to do.”

 

The loneliness, grief, and guilt swamped him then, the heartache eating away at his soul. He wished for a lot of things;  to turn back time, to somehow rebuild his brother from the ash contained in the urn behind the photograph, to receive some kind of sign that Akiteru wasn’t lost to them forever…………

 

 

 

But nothing happened. The hard truths he’d learned over the past six years were that wishes don’t come true and the dead don’t speak.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I hope that was enough fluff to balance out the last bit, though! The next chapter will be mostly flashbacks and will explain more in depth what happened.   
> Thank you for reading, please comment and let me know what you thought! Comments give me motivation and inspiration <3 <3 <3  
> *shameless begging* ALSO if any of you are so inclined to draw anything pertaining to this fic, please let me see!! Fanart would honestly make me the happiest girl alive, I kid you not. 
> 
> Come yell at me me on tumblr! https://tsukki-is-eternal-life.tumblr.com/


	12. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for taking so long! I never intended to take more than a month in between updates, so please forgive me. To reward y’all for your patience (and to thank those of you who badgered me to get this chapter done!) I have an 8k chapter for you!!! Holy cow these keep getting longer and longer O_O  
> Thank you so much for bearing with this story, I love all of you! <3
> 
> **WARNING** This chapter contains elements of implied rape/non-con, but only the aftermath scene. There will also be elements of mpreg, depression, and suicide, so please take care reading if you think you’ll be triggered by any of these. That said, I know this chapter sounds super dark but about half of it is actually fluff, so I hope it’s enough to balance out all the sad feels.
> 
> P.S. Inspiration for the symptoms of omega heats in this AU came from “Omegas Rule the Court” by Livetosail, which y’all should check out if you haven’t had the chance!

_“Alphas and Omegas can develop increasing control over their scent glands with age. During an Omega’s heat, the scent glands go into overdrive and produce en masse a particular aroma designed to attract a mate. This scent only affects eligible partners; in short, those who are not courting or mated/bonded, with the exception of the Omega’s own current court mate or mate._

_Alphas with precise control over their glands can use them to attract a mate as well; for the full discourse on the matter of how manipulative such a practice can be, with regards to the controlling of an Omega’s desire to bond, see volume_ _II.”_

_\--Know Your Dynamic, vol_ _I._

 

Akiteru met Midori Nagamasa because of volleyball. Midori was a medical student shadowing the sports injury specialist Akiteru was taken to after he very nearly tore a ligament in his ankle.

 

Midori was charismatic and kind, his gentle fingers were butterfly whispers against his skin as he examined the omega’s swollen ankle. Akiteru immediately felt safe with the alpha, which perhaps should have been his first clue. There was just something so inviting, so trustworthy, in the alpha’s countenance that he was filled with the desire to please this man.

 

He left with strict instructions to keep his ankle wrapped, iced, and to not return to practice for three weeks to let the ligament heal. He also left with a scribbled set of digits on a scrap of paper, tucked safely into his pocket.

 

He and Midori texted frequently. First it was Midori checking in on Akiteru’s ankle, recommending ways to prevent other injuries, then about Midori’s career aspirations as a doctor, Akiteru’s ambitions to be a paleontologist, and other tidbits about their lives. It didn’t take long before there were _Good morning, beautiful_ messages to wake up to and _Sweet dreams_ to fall asleep to.

 

Midori surprised Akiteru by waiting outside the school gates a week later on a day when the auburn-haired boy didn’t have practice.

 

Akiteru hobbled out on a pair of crutches, drawing up short when the already familiar figure with brown hair and gray eyes came into view. “Midori-san! What are you doing here?”

 

The alpha waved enthusiastically and swung an arm around Akiteru’s shoulders in a hug. “Oh please, no formalities! You said you had no practice today so I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Akiteru found himself leaning into the hug, letting the alpha’s scent wash over him. It was clean and earthy and distinctly _alpha,_ and it made him want to surround himself in the aroma, present his scent glands, and beg to be claimed.

 

Gosh, what was he thinking? Akiteru wasn’t the type to throw himself at available alphas, and he was mature enough to know he wanted to wait till after high school to bond.

 

Freaking hormones.

 

 “Let me carry your bag for you,” Midori said and slid Akiteru’s bag from his shoulder before leading him away from the school. They made slow progress towards a ramen shop—courtesy of Aki’s ankle—where they spent the next two hours eating and talking. Midori walked Akiteru home, and proposed courtship on the omega’s doorstep. This wasn’t the first time the blond had received an offer, but it was the first offer he accepted. He just felt _so safe_ with the alpha, like he had found that connection missing from all the others who had approached him.

 

Midori’s bright smile lit up Akiteru’s world, and the omega knew he would do all he could to keep that smile directed towards himself.

 

Midori placed a gallant kiss to Akiteru’s hand and left the omega to his family. Aki was so giddy at this recent development in his relationship that he brushed off how Kei’s nose crinkled in distaste when they hugged, his muttered “You smell,” going unheard.

 

***

 

It all made sense. Akiteru was recovering from an injury. Fujimoto was in perfect shape. Fujimoto had played with the team in an official game. The team won. It only made sense that Coach would keep Fujimoto in the starting lineup. Fujimoto was also an alpha, but Coach assured Akiteru that the decision had nothing to do with dynamics and everything to do with how the team had clicked and worked well together.

 

It all made sense.

 

The starting lineup was for the best players. If Akiteru wasn’t in the starting lineup, that simply meant he wasn’t good enough. He was replaceable. That’s just how life worked—it made sense. It crushed him, but it made sense.

 

 

So why did it hurt so much?

 

***

 

 

Midori grew possessive quickly, but Akiteru didn’t mind. He relished the thought that someone needed him, treasured him, wouldn’t replace him with someone better. He felt loved, desired, connected in a way that he hadn’t felt with anyone else besides family.

 

If Midori’s affection was a drug, Akiteru was an addict who would do anything, endure everything, to get the fix his instincts demanded. They demanded for the next year, until the omega realized just how unhealthy being in too deep was. 

 

The pain was just something he had to withstand to prove his devotion to the alpha, prove that he was the most worthy omega. Punishment shaped him, perfected him. It made sense. Everything did when Midori was around.

 

But it didn’t make sense when Akiteru was alone in his room, wincing at the bruises scattered across his body like some child’s splatter paint rendition of the night sky. It didn’t make sense because he knew how relationships were supposed to be, knew that he was a good omega and shouldn’t need someone else to change him, but…

 

But. He was insecure. Was he good enough? Could he ever be good enough? Surely he proved that every time he stood in front of his boyfriend, taking the blows, unwaveringly submissive.

 

When he brought it up with the alpha, the brunette responded with “You don’t hurt the people you love, and I love you so much. How could you ever think that I would hurt you?” And Midori was correct: they were meant to be. Together they were a match made in heaven, and everything made sense.

 

Didn’t it?

 

***

 

 

“Aki-nii, what’s it like to have a court-mate?”

 

Akiteru looked up from where he was studying at his desk. Kei was on his stomach, lounging on his older brother’s bed, comic books spread out before him, chin resting on his hands as he gazed inquisitively at the older omega.

 

Akiteru tilted his head, thinking. “Having a court mate is nice. Courting is when you learn about each other and see if you’re compatible as future mates, and alphas, betas, and omegas usually use this time to prove themselves to their possible mate. This is done through a lot of different ways; dates, gifts, thoughtful actions, stuff like that. Whatever shows that you are suited for the other person.”

 

Kei flipped over and studied the ceiling. “Do you think you and your alpha will become mates?”

 

Aki shrugged. “I don’t know. Courting someone doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll mate them.”

 

“What would happen if I wanted to court someone?”

 

“Kei, do you have someone you like?!” Akiteru almost jumped out of his chair, a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

 

“Of course not!”

 

“You suuuuuuuure? Your big brother is always here to help! What’s their name? Are they getting you a courting gift? When do I get to meet them?” 

 

“Baka Aniki! Why do you always have to be so _weird?_ ” Kei ran out and Akiteru chuckled. His little brother was just so _cute_ when he got all flustered that Aki never missed a chance to tease him. Although the teasing went both ways—Kei was quite the spitfire when provoked.

 

 

His smile faded and he fingered the end of his long-sleeved shirt. The season was transitioning to summer, and soon he wouldn’t be able to cover everything up. He’d stick out like a sore thumb if he was still wearing turtlenecks in tank top weather.

 

Kei’s question had resurfaced one that Akiteru had been pondering as of late. He always made excuses for Midori’s behavior, but if Kei were the one coming home with bruises Akiteru would beat the one responsible to a bloody pulp.

 

He knew what the alpha had done to him. He felt stupidly pathetic for not realizing it sooner, but Midori had been using his alpha scent to bring out Akiteru’s submissive nature and desire to find a mate. If he wouldn’t stand for someone doing this to his little brother, then he shouldn’t keep allowing it to happen to himself.

 

Something needed to change.

 

*****

 

“What do you think I’ll present as, Aki-nii?”

 

The siblings were in the back yard, tossing a volleyball around and practicing receives.

 

“I don’t know. You could be an alpha, beta, or omega. The signs like height or disposition aren’t very good ways of predicting your secondary gender anymore.” He bent his knees and bumped the ball back to Kei, who lifted his arms and groaned when the ball flew to the side instead of forward.

 

“Send it off with your whole body, Kei, not just your arms. Try again!”

 

Akiteru retrieved the ball and tossed it to the young blond, who did as instructed and cheered when it returned to the older.

 

“Yes, just like that! All the kids in school will be so jealous of your skills.” Kei grinned up at his brother shyly.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so! And you’ll be so good in high school, I bet you’ll be in the starting line up just like your brother.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“You’ll have no problem making friends, just as long as you’re nice to people.”

 

Kei avoided his brother’s gaze.

 

“Right, Kei?”

 

“…………yeah.”

 

“Kei! Don’t you want friends?”

 

“Not if they’re stupid.” Akiteru shook his head in mock despair.

 

“See, that’s the kind of mean thing you can’t say to people. You want them to like you for who you are, but you shouldn’t be mean to them. Understand?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, Aki-nii?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“When can I come and watch your matches? I haven’t seen you play in ages!”

 

Akiteru tossed the ball back to the young blond to receive, fighting the panic bubbling within him. “I don’t know, having you watch me play makes me nervous. Maybe next year.”

 

“Aww, really?” Kei pouted at him in disappointment, but the older omega knew that if he let slip that he hadn’t been chosen to play in official matches, Kei’s disappointment in this moment would be nothing compared to if he knew the truth.

 

It obviously wasn’t something he could keep hidden forever, but alas, ignorance was bliss.

 

*****

 

Kei woke covered in a sheen of sweat and just barely had the strength to kick off his thick blankets. He felt as though he was sick with the flu, except worse. His mind was foggy and he tumbled out of bed, desperate to find relief from the fire that licked at his insides, although once on the chilled hardwood floor he whined because he needed to wrap himself up in blankets and they were all on the bed and it was painfully far away.

 

He was exhausted yet restless, and his hands needed to do something, needed to build, but build _what?_ He whined again, and someone must have heard him because footsteps pounded down the hallway and his door swung open.

 

“Kei?”

 

Akiteru rubbed the sleep from his eyes and may or may not have muttered a curse under his breath after scenting his little brother’s bedroom. Cool hands brushed Kei’s damp locks off his forehead and he leaned into the touch, his body craving the contact.

 

He was lifted back into the bed, and Akiteru squeezed his hand. “Kei, you’re experiencing your first heat. I need to let Mom and Dad know, and then I’ll be right back with things to help you, alright? I’ll bring you extra blankets to build your nest. Are you hungry?”

 

Kei licked his dry lips and shook his head. “Thirsty,” he murmured, his voice rough, and Akiteru nodded before slipping away. Kei whimpered softly, but not just because of the loss of contact. His stomach was cramping, and something told him it would only get worse.

 

Aki-nii had said he was in heat, but knowing there was a reason he felt this way didn’t make the situation better. His limbs were weak, his thoughts muddled, he was too warm to be covered in blankets but he had this urge to be covered and surrounded by _something_ , and his stomach felt bloated and painful. Was he going to feel like this every time?

 

Akiteru returned a minute later, bearing a mountain of clean sheets and blankets and a large glass of cold water. Kei gulped it down greedily, the chilled substance soothing his insides and momentarily dampening the fever. Akiteru refilled the glass and stopped Kei before he drank it all this time, offering him two small white pills.

 

“These are suppressants; they’ll make the pain and other symptoms go away.” Kei swallowed them without question and returned the glass, now turning his attention to the nest his instincts demanded.

 

He had seen Akiteru build them before, and his fingers itched to make his own, but he had no idea where to start and the thought panicked him because he _needed_ a nest, needed the comfort and safety it would provide but he didn’t know _how_ , and he was already failing at being an omega and his stomach cramped with anxiety and he wanted to throw up and the world would end all because he couldn’t build a nest.

 

He hadn’t realized that he’d started to whimper again until his brother rubbed his arm soothingly. “It’s alright, Kei. Do you want me to help you build your nest?”

 

Kei’s lower lip trembled and nodded, blinking away the tears that had sprung up. Akiteru showed him how to layer the blankets and pillows around him, to weave them around each other to be structurally sound, and Kei felt a rush of happiness when he realized that Akiteru had brought some of his own clothes to be used because Kei _adored_ his brother’s scent.

 

It was like fresh, tangy oranges and sweet apple cider, spiced with cinnamon and ginger and whatever other spices people normally used, and it smelled like holidays and happiness and days in the backyard practicing volleyball and sneaking cookies after mom and dad went to sleep and never failed to make Kei feel loved and safe.

 

After the nest was finished Kei crawled in and pulled his brother in after him, both still in their pajamas, Akiteru wordlessly understanding that Kei was touch starved and needed physical contact. An omega’s heat entailed three to seven days of fatigue, headaches, cramping, nausea, light and noise sensitivity, change in appetite, fever, and mood swings/increased emotional response to stimuli. For older omegas with a court mate, sex was an option to ease the symptoms. Cuddling with someone the omega trusted was also a solution, and worked as well if not better than sex to alleviate symptoms.

 

Kei had presented less than a month ago, so his heat was expected. As he snuggled with his favorite omega and the suppressants began to work, the cramping in his abdomen lessened, his uterus silenced its screech for him to find a mate, and his mind gradually shook off the fog he had awoken with.

 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, him cuddled into his brother’s side with Akiteru’s arms wrapped around him, but a thought pierced his contented bubble.

 

“Aki-nii?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“…You’re missing school for me, aren’t you?” The anxiety was back, filling his lungs and lodging itself in his throat because he was a terrible person, making his brother miss school for something this trivial—

 

“Why would I want to be at school when I can spend the day cuddling with my adorable baby brother?” Akiteru ruffled the young blond’s hair. “Not to mention that it’s your first heat, I’m the only other omega in the family, and Mom and Dad are working today. I’ll just ask a classmate to get me the notes, so it’s no biggie.”

 

Kei bit his lip and burrowed into his brother’s shirt. “Thank you, Nii-chan,” he mumbled, and Akiteru tightened his embrace in response.

 

They must have fallen asleep because when Kei stirred hours later, the bright midday sun filtered through his dark curtains, thankfully dimming it enough to not be painful. He was thirsty again, and his brother had brought in a large bottled sports drink and left it on his side of the bed so Kei carefully crawled across his brother, trying not to wake him, but soon faced a dilemma. He didn’t want to leave his nest, but the drink was on the floor, and with the added height of his nest on top of the bed his arms weren’t long enough to reach it.

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that when an arm reached past him, he jumped, only to feel silly when Akiteru handed him the drink with a knowing smile.

 

“If you want something just tell me, okay? There’s no need to stress out about it.”

 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed, watching Jurassic Park on Akiteru’s laptop and sleeping. Akiteru finally coaxed the young omega to eat something, and with the help of suppressants and endless hours of cuddling, Kei’s first heat came and passed a few days later.

 

 

***

 

Kei swung his arms as he skipped home from school. His teacher had let him take home an article about a recently discovered set of dinosaur fossils, and he couldn’t wait to show his brother. Akiteru had gotten Kei interested in dinosaurs in the first place, and Akiteru said that when he got to college he would be studying dinosaurology or whatever it was called which Kei thought was awesome.

 

Kei quietly unlocked his front door and slipped off his shoes. He was about to call out that he was home when he noticed another pair of shoes next to his brother’s. That must mean that Akiteru either had a friend or his boyfriend over.

 

Midori Nagamasa was alright, Kei supposed. Midori had been courting his older brother for more than half a year now, and while the alpha hadn’t made much of an effort to get to know Kei, Akiteru seemed happy enough with him so Kei wouldn’t object.

 

Nevertheless, Kei couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something wasn’t right with the apparently gentle man. There was something off in his gaze, something that the blond’s instincts told him to run away from. And he just plain smelled weird.

 

He was padding quietly by his older brother’s room, fully intending to scurry past and complete his homework in his room, when a sharp noise of pain made him stop. He pushed open the door to see Akiteru on the rug, a hand on his red cheek and Midori pulling back his foot to deliver a sharp kick to Akiteru’s side as he whimpered.

 

“Stop! What do you think you’re doing?!” Kei bolted to his brother, who tried pushed him away.

 

“Kei, you shouldn’t be in here. You shouldn’t see this—“

 

“Your brother is right, Kei. This is between an alpha and his omega. So go play in your room, okay?” Midori smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“ _No.”_ Kei bared his teeth in a snarl and stood over his brother, hands balled at his sides. He might not be a match for a full grown alpha, but there was no way he’d abandon his brother to this undeserving butthead. “You leave my Aki-nii alone!”

 

Midori laughed. “You’re getting your little brother to stand up for you now, ‘Teru? How pathetic.”

 

Fury bubbled up inside him. This jerk had fooled them all and had hurt Aki-nii, for which he wouldn’t be forgiven. He was a bully, and Kei _hated_ bullies.

 

 “My brother isn’t pathetic! You are, for hurting him!” Kei lunged and bit the alpha’s arm, sinking his nails into the muscle to hold it still. Midori yelped and pried Kei off, only to throw the boy into the wall.

 

Midori clutched at his arm where rivulets of blood dripped from the bite mark, and sadistic madness overtook his features. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.”

 

The room exploded with overwhelming alpha pheromones that battered Kei’s senses like an unforgiving ocean wave. He was drowning, smothered in the alpha’s dominatingly aggressive scent, and the crushing weight pushed him into the floor and rendered him immobile.

 

A whimper slipped past his lips. Akiteru looked on, horrified, from where he too was being forced to the floor.

 

A heavy foot was planted in the middle of Kei’s back, and fingers fisted in his hair to drag his head up. “You should have minded your own business, kid.” Midori sneered before grinding his heel into Kei’s spine, eliciting another whimper from the young blond.

 

“Get off him!” The crushing weight was suddenly gone and a growling Akiteru was there, punching his ex-court mate repeatedly and dragging him away. Volleyball practice had made Akiteru strong, and defending his brother had given him the strength to defend himself as well. Not to mention that Midori had dared to hurt _a pup._

 

**Akiteru’s pup.**

 

The omega’s furious scent invaded the room, covering up the alpha’s. _“How dare you!”_   His sharp nails sank into the soft flesh of Midori’s throat and he squeezed, enjoying the sight of blood welling up and how Midori’s face was gradually turning blue. The choked sounds he was making pleased the omega but it was not enough to satisfy the bloodlust—no, this alpha would hurt _so much more_ for hurting the pup and when he was done the omega would put his pup in the nest and lick the blood from his nails.

 

This alpha was unworthy of protecting Akiteru and his family, and he would die for his mistake.

 

A whisper parted the red haze and brought Akiteru to his senses.

 

“…Aki-nii?”

 

Kei was crying, arms wrapped around his waist, and Akiteru dropped Midori without thinking and rushed to the pup.

 

“Shhh, it’s alright, he won’t hurt you anymore.”

 

The alpha in question was gasping for breath behind them, a hand pressed to his bruising throat. Akiteru snarled a warning as he crawled to the door, and Midori froze. The omega had to take a breath to remember to use his vocal cords, but the words still emerged as a growl.

 

“We are _done,_ understand? If I _ever_ see you around again _I will kill you._ ” Akiteru snapped his teeth and advanced on Midori, who avoided eye contact and scurried out of the house. Even an alpha was no match for an omega defending their pup, and he had enough self-preservation to get the hell out.

 

The threat gone, Akiteru scooped Kei up and brought him into the bathroom, where he started the warm water in the tub before darting out and locking the front door. When he returned Kei’s tears had stopped, although his arms were still wrapped around his waist protectively.

 

Akiteru eventually got them both in the bath, and after he was done inspecting Kei for wounds (there was a small bump on his head when he was thrown into the wall and his back wasn’t bruised, just sore) he finally allowed himself to relax in the warm water.

 

Kei was loosening up, the adrenaline and fear leaving him, and they soaked in silence for a few minutes until the young blond asked the question Akiteru knew had been at the forefront of his own mind.

 

“Aki-nii?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why—why didn’t you tell us he was hurting you?”

 

Kei was staring at the bruises decorating Akiteru’s body, worry and hurt reflected in his amber eyes. Akiteru sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I was stupid. I didn’t recognize the signs of him using his scent against me, and by the time he starting “punishing” me, I thought I deserved it. I didn’t want to worry you—“

 

“That’s bullcrap!” Kei brought his fisted hands down on the water’s surface, splashing them both. ‘I’m your brother! I tell you everything! I’ve been worried this whole time that you’ve been hiding something from me! If I hadn’t come home when I did, would you have still hid this from me?”

 

Akiteru had to look away from Kei’s morosely accusing gaze. “I tried to break up with him today, before you came home. He obviously disagreed with my decision.” He sighed. “I would have told you guys tonight, if Midori hadn’t let us break up, and gotten Mom and Dad to help.”

 

Kei was still frowning, but he didn’t look as mad as before. “You still should have said something earlier.” He stared moodily into the water, arms wrapped around his knees.

 

Akiteru closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rim of the tub. “I know. You’re right.” _This could have all been avoided if I hadn’t been so stupid. It’s my fault._

 

 

***

 

It had been three months since that day, three months with no word or sighting of the alpha, and Akiteru was finally able to return to his normal routine without checking over his shoulder. His family had been protective, so much that it was suffocating at times, but he took all the fussing in stride because he knew they loved him and would support him no matter what.

 

His relationship with Kei was a little…uncertain. Kei was constantly watching him, which made it harder and harder to keep it secret that Akiteru wasn’t playing in official matches. The young omega didn’t seem to trust Akiteru to tell him if something was wrong, even after Akiteru promised he wouldn’t hide things from his brother. He hadn’t yet found the courage to reveal his last secret.

 

As it turns out, the timing wasn’t up to him.

 

He honestly should have seen it coming, but spotting Kei across the bleachers, cheering Karasuno on, was a reality he wasn’t prepared to face. The shock, disbelief, and betrayal on Kei’s face were shards of glass to Akiteru’s heart.

 

What had he done?

 

After another moment of staring, Kei’s expression closed like a book, unreadable as he turned tail and scampered down the bleacher steps. Akiteru dropped the funnels he had used to cheer his team on (ignoring his friends who called after him) and jogged down the steps, and seeing Kei dart out the gym doors on the other side of the building, Akiteru skidded after him. His heart sank when he emerged into the afternoon air. Kei was nowhere in sight, and there was no scent of strawberries and cream on the breeze to indicate which direction he ran.

 

Dread pooling in his stomach, Akiteru ran home, hoping to find Kei on the way. There was no sign of the young omega.

 

When Kei did finally show up at the house, it was just before dinner. His family had been about to send out a search party but he shrugged their concerns off with a muttered “sorry,” and no explanation of where he’d been all this time. Kei and Akiteru didn’t speak during dinner, or after. Akiteru tried to start a conversation, desperate to fix things, but Kei wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t speak, and the increasing volume of his music was his passive aggressive way of telling Akiteru he didn’t want to hear his brother’s excuses, so the older omega gave his sibling space.

 

Kei didn’t want to speak with him the next day, or the next, or even a month later. It tore them both up inside to see their relationship wither away, but eventually the pained silence was normal. Neither knew how to fix things anymore.

 

Their parents noticed, of course, but didn’t pry. They figured their sons would sort it out on their own time.

 

When Akiteru’s next heat rolled around, it was Kei’s duty to stay home and help his brother while Azumi and Kazuhiro were at work. His face was carefully neutral as he brought his brother a large sports drink to take the suppressants with. It broke Akiteru’s heart that he had done this, turned his bright, happy, expressive little brother into this cold shell and it was too much—he had to talk to Kei, work this out, because the silence was killing him.

 

“Kei—can we talk?”

 

Kei stilled, his back turned. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“You know that’s not true. Please, Kei, I want to fix this. You can yell at me, if that’ll make you feel better, but _please_ just talk to me!”

 

The young omega spun around, an angry and hurt scent filling the room. “You want to talk? How about telling me why you kept secrets from me _for months?_ ”

 

“I wanted to tell you, I really did, I just didn’t know how—“

 

“I believed in you! I believed in your promise, because you hadn’t let me down before.” The anger leeched out of his scent, and his face crumpled. “You lied,” he whispered, eyes burning with unshed tears and a hard lump in his throat. “You lied to me.”

 

“I’m so sorry Kei, I just didn’t want to disappoint you--“

 

“You promised!” He cried out, one traitorous tear sliding down his cheek. “I would have understood if you had just told me. But you didn’t trust me, and you _lied_. _Again.”_ The last words he spat out, as if they were the most vile words he had ever spoken, and then turned on his heel and ran out the front door, slamming it and cutting off Akiteru’s cry of “It’s not safe, Kei!”

 

He ran down block after block and stopped at the edge of the park, gasping for breath through the sobs he choked on. He was angry, upset, frustrated that yes he was twelve years old but he could be dependable if someone just _trusted him_ , Aki-nii shouldn’t have kept this from him, he felt so stupid for believing that everything was once again fine and _why couldn’t he stop crying?_

 

He pounded his fists against a tree. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t his brother ever depend on him for things? He wanted to be there for his brother, to support him, but the older omega wouldn’t let him.

 Akiteru loved volleyball, but he tried his best and it just wasn’t good enough. It was horrible. It must’ve torn him up inside, but he hid those feelings along with how his ex-alpha had hurt him. Did he think Kei wouldn’t love him anymore? Because that was so not true! Akiteru was the best person Kei had ever known, the kindest, smartest, prettiest, most wonderful person in the world.

 

Was Akiteru crying right now too? The last image of his face, contorted in pain and guilt, twisted the knife of guilt that had been steadily growing within Kei. He didn’t want to fight. He hated fighting, and hated making his brother sad, so he sniffled, wiped his face (mindful of the splinters acquired from the tree) and walked home, dragging his feet.

 

The door was slightly ajar, and the scent of an omega in heat along with distress and a horribly familiar pungent odor, belonging to a certain alpha, made Kei’s blood run cold before he bolted into the house. 

 

“ _Aki-nii!”_ He barreled down the hallway, led by Akiteru’s muffled sobs, and halted in the doorway, unable to comprehend. Midori was nowhere to be found, thank God, but Akiteru lay face down on his half-assembled nest, completely naked, the stench of sex mingled with distress heavy in the air. He was bleeding from his scent glands, where the alpha had placed a permanent mating bite.

 

“…Aki-nii?” he called tentatively, and Akiteru curled into himself, shaking. Kei raced back out to the front door to lock it and then started a warm bath, his own hurt forgotten as he focused on comforting the older omega.

 

Standing in the doorway of his brother’s room, he tried to remember how to release a calming scent. After a few tries his glands decided to help him, and his scent washed over the room. The omega’s sobs quieted, and Kei hopped into the nest and started nuzzling his brother, trying desperately to remember every comforting technique Akiteru had ever used for him.

 

The older omega curled into the small blond, tension leaving his body, although the tears didn’t stop.

 

“…Nii-chan, I know you don’t want to leave your nest but I’ve got a hot bath ready so let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

 

It took a lot of encouragement but eventually with help from Kei, the broken omega stood on his shaking legs and made it to the bathroom where he all but collapsed into the water. He was still bleeding, so Kei cleaned it as best he knew how and covered the area with a large water-proof Band-Aid. Akiteru remained silent through the whole ordeal, and when Kei gave him a washcloth to get the fluids off he washed himself robotically, as if he wasn’t mentally present.

 

The silence was what scared Kei the most. They hadn’t had anything resembling a conversation till today, and reverting back to silence was terrifying.  Akiteru wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t speak, wouldn’t do anything except silently cry, so for the first time in his life Kei purposely filled the silence.

 

It was mindless chatter, all from “Mom said she would make hotpot for dinner, hope she remembers the onions this time,” to “Sensei assigned us this book to read and the main character is boring, all she ever does is whine and we were supposed to write a letter telling her how to fix her life, so I said she should get off her butt and do something productive but apparently that’s not “academic or nice,” to “I want to build a time travel machine so I can see a real live dinosaur,” and it was at this point that he faltered.

 

His brother hadn’t given him any inclination that he was listening, and the scent permeating from him was dark, so full of shame and misery that Kei suddenly knew exactly what his brother was thinking.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Akiteru wouldn’t look at him, but he bit his lip.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Aki-nii. I promise it wasn’t.” Suddenly Kei’s own eyes were watering, and he couldn’t stop the trembling in his voice. “It was my fault, I should have talked it out with you, I shouldn’t have run off, I should have stayed here to protect you but I was stupid and I didn’t and you got hurt and it’s my fault and I’m so sorry!” He sniffled, a sob building in his throat, and it was released when Akiteru finally reacted and pulled his brother to his chest.

 

They cried together, mumbling apologies to each other amidst the tears that just wouldn’t stop, and when they had exhausted every way of convincing the other it wasn’t their fault, they dried off and changed (Kei had somehow ended up in the bathwater with his clothes on) and built a nest together in Kei’s room, away from the reminder in Akiteru’s room.

 

Kei’s parents arrived home hours later, and upon learning what happened wanted to go after Midori themselves, yet were persuaded to stay home and comfort their sons.

 

Police were notified that an omega had been forcefully mated, yet did nothing except file a report. Omegas were expected to bend to the will of alphas, and Akiteru would “get over it” eventually.

 

He didn’t.

 

He dropped a week later, which ended with a terrifying hospital visit and weekly appointments with a therapist. Things started to improve, little by little.

 

14 days later, it all went wrong again.

 

Kei had run home after school, urgency biting at his heels for an unknown reason. There were two notes for him, left on the kitchen table. One written by his mother, reading ‘Gone to the store, be back soon!’ and the other was in Akiteru’s neat handwriting.

 

_Kei—_

_I’m so sorry. I don’t know how else to begin but with apologies. I’m sorry for being weak, sorry I hid things from you, sorry for choosing an alpha who would bring us both so much pain. Please forgive me for being selfish and giving up. I don’t want you to ever experience what I have, so you have a choice. You can live as an omega, and take a mate if and when you feel ready (but choose wisely!!!). You and I are rare, and living as an unmated omega can be dangerous. You could also pretend to be a beta. You’re strong enough to do this, and with scent patches, your height, and a little more defiance, no one would guess your real dynamic. The downside is suppressing your instincts, which are part of who you are, and that’s not easy. I just want you to be safe and happy, Kei. The choice is yours. I love you, forever and always, and I’ll be watching over you if I can._

_~Akiteru_

 

 

Kei’s hands were shaking. He didn’t understand. Why was Aki-nii talking like this? The letter almost sounded like a—

_NO._

 

His blood ran cold and he raced through the house, throwing open doors until the bathroom door wouldn’t budge.

 

Kei’s little fists pounded on the door. “Aki-nii? Aki-nii! Open the door!” He dried breaking it down with his shoulder like they do in the movies, but it didn’t budge. He pressed his ear to the wood and could hear the faint sound of the bathtub water running. “Aki-nii! _Please!”_ his voice broke and his vision blurred as he raced to his parents’ room where his dad kept a master key in the bottom of a dresser drawer. He flung around clothes until his fingers closed on the little piece of metal and he bolted back to the door, his shaking hands making it harder for him to fit the key in the lock.

 

He sobbed in relief when it burst open.

 

He smelled the burned flesh first. Their mom’s straightening iron lay unplugged on the counter, still warm. A pregnancy stick was beside it, the test showing positive. The stench of blood almost made him retch and distantly he could hear his mom unlock the front door and announce that she was home.

None of that mattered now, for Akiteru lay half submerged in the running water, his eyes closed, his skin gray, a stark red patch of skin on his neck where a bite mark used to be, and his wrists…

               

_“MOMMY!”_ Kei hadn’t called his mother that since he was 6. “ _HELP!”_

 

*****

 

Some days were worse than others. It wouldn’t take much to set Kei off: another omega’s scent just a tad too sweet and similar, a joke that Akiteru would never hear, a pause in dinner conversation where the older omega’s light banter would normally be injected, a new dinosaur fact or discovery that would never be shared between the two of them, precious like a secret.

 

Kei was a silent crier.  He didn’t keen and wail like his mother, or sob openly and break things like his father. Instead he wedged himself in his closet, wrapped his arms around his waist, and stayed in the shadows until he stopped trembling with the weight of his muffled sobs and he exhausted every tear in his body, leaving him hollow and numb, as if he were a cracked eggshell held together by tape.

 

He preferred to hide his pain than let it out to all the people who looked at him with sympathy and said they understood, that he could come and talk to them if he needed to. Because of course they didn’t understand. No one did.

 

On the bad days, where grief was too much to bear and threatened to swallow him whole, he’d curl up in a nest in his room, surrounded by every plushie his brother had ever given him, let the tears drain him dry, and drop. His parents were able to bring him back from the edge, which he supposed was a good thing but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

On the good days he was a zombie, withdrawn yet able to focus on one thing at a time. Getting out of bed. Brushing his teeth. Walking to school. School was a helpful distraction. His teachers stopped asking him to relinquish his headphones during class because with them on, he could block out all the stares and study.

 

High school was okay. It was refreshing to just be one person in a sea of other people, people who didn’t know him as ‘the boy whose brother died’ and who looked at him differently. He took his brother’s letter to heart. Akiteru wanted him to be safe, and if safety was living as a beta then so be it. He would never have to deal with alphas making advances towards him because of his omega status, never have his omegan nature used against him. He wouldn’t let himself be hurt like Akiteru was, and couldn’t risk others knowing of his status so no one was allowed to get close to him, to see the fragile boy beyond the thorny walls.

 

It was easier that way. His parents worried over his behavior, but they had ceased badgering him about friends when he continued to bring home good grades.

 

It was both a blessing and a curse to be at home. Home was where most of the memories were, and while Kei did not want to forget, remembering was another reminder of what he had lost.

 

He loathed how one memory stood out more than the rest, and rose to the surface to be relived more often than the others because he didn’t want to remember the day he found his brother’s body, he wanted to remember the smiles, the jokes, the comforting hugs, the adventures in the yard digging for fossils, the blanket forts, the embarrassing stories, the time spent tossing a volleyball back and forth, the unwavering support and love…

 

Sometimes the good memories were overshadowed by that one horrible moment, and Kei hated it with all his being.

 

He would have ended things when the traffickers took him, because he would be damned if he let someone else hurt him, but there wasn’t much to do when you were chained to a wall in a padded cell.

 

And then on that stage in the auction house, he made up his mind to end it all when everything went south, when the highest bidder took him to his new prison and the abuse began.

 

But by some strange twist of fate, Kuroo Tetsurou, highest bidder in question, turned out to be light in the darkness that had been Kei’s life for the past six years. There had been no imprisonment. There had been no abuse. There was only sincerity, kindness, somewhere to belong. Kei never would have dreamed that he would be the omega of Kuroo Tetsurou, leader of Nekoma, but strangely enough that title sounded almost…appealing. Akiteru would have adored the cats.

 

***

 

A soft knock startled Kei and he blinked out of his daze, swallowing thickly. The door opened slowly and tentatively, until Kuroo’s atrocious hair attached to his head poked through. He stayed in the doorway, as if unsure if he would be welcome inside the bedroom. 

 

“Your mom sent me to tell you that dinner is ready.”

 

Kei nodded and closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself, and rose to his feet. “Let’s go then.”

 

Dinner was a surprisingly light affair, his mom making small talk, until his father asked the question he and Kuroo had prepared for.

 

“So how did you two meet?”

 

Kei rested his chopsticks on his plate, face carefully blank. “When I was in Nagano visiting the university, I ran into some bad people, like I told you on the phone. Kuroo found me before they could do anything.”

 

Kuroo cleared his throat beside Kei and nodded. “I was there for business, and insisted he stay with me for his safety. I suspect that someone had hacked into the school system, looking for registered omegas, and Kei was an identified target.”

 

Kei stilled beside the alpha. Kuroo hadn’t told him that last bit, which meant the raven haired man had only recently discovered it, and it made perfect sense. A month ago, Kei was a beta to everyone around him. He had assumed it was bad luck that the omega traffickers had found him and seen his scent patch, but now all the pieces fit together. If traffickers knew he was an unmated male omega, he could kiss that paleontology degree goodbye. Kei wasn’t stupid; going to college wouldn’t be safe and he could just as easily find himself back on an auction block. Fuck.

 

He tuned back into the conversation as his mom beamed and squeezed his hand. Kuroo must’ve finished explaining why Kei was still living with the alpha.

 

“Well, we’re both happy for you, honey,” she said, squeezing his hand again. “I’m glad you found someone, you deserve to be happy.”

 

Kei looked away because no, he didn’t, and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like ‘thanks.’ Kuroo was watching him out of the corner of his eye, and Kei ignored him and went back to eating his tempura.

 

Conversation was easy after that, Kuroo having no problem making friends with Kei’s parents. Kei contributed when he needed to, like changing the subject when his dad brought up what he was like as a toddler in diapers (Dad _why_ would you bring up that story), and although his face was carefully neutral through the rest of the meal, he couldn’t help the upward turning of his lips when his mom  brought out dessert.

 

He also decided he didn’t care about the amused look Kuroo was giving him for taking such a large portion of the cake, because it was spongy and sweet and the tart strawberries complimented the cream and cake perfectly, so yes, he was going to gorge himself on it, thank you very much.

 

“This looks delicious, Tsukishima-san,” Kuroo remarked as he served himself a slice, smaller in size than what Kei had cut for himself.

 

Azumi beamed at the boys. “I should hope so! Strawberry shortcake is Kei’s favorite, and after years of experimenting I’d say I’ve perfected the recipe.”

 

Kei forked another bite into his mouth and hummed appreciatively in agreement. He missed Kuroo’s soft, amused smile beside him.

 

“Do you think I could get a copy of that recipe, Tsukishima-san?”

 

Azumi quirked a brow in surprise. “If you’d like. Do you bake, Kuroo-san?”

 

The alpha smiled, a hint of bashfulness playing at his lips. “Occasionally.” Now it was Kei’s turn to raise a brow; he hadn’t seen Kuroo do anything in the kitchen besides eat.

 

Things wrapped up shortly after that, Kuroo managing to win both of Kei’s parents’ approval and the shortcake recipe, and Kei filled an overnight bag with some of his old things (soft t-shirts, his favorite plushie from Akiteru, suppressants in case he didn’t make it back before his heat) and they departed for the night.

 

They drove home in comfortable silence, the radio playing softly in the background, and Kei was thankful for the chance to get his thoughts in order.

 

Kuroo pulled into the driveway of the mansion but left the car running so the heat would stay on. “Kei, can I ask you something?” He turned to the blond, who blinked back at him.

 

“Depends.”

 

“Okay, well, you obviously don’t have to answer, but—will you tell me what happened to your brother?”

 

Kei tugged on his fingers, trying to keep his voice steady. “Didn’t my parents tell you?” He could feel Kuroo’s steady gaze on him, filled with what he knew must be pity.

 

“Your mom said that I should get the story from you.”

 

Kei swallowed. “Not-not now.” _Not ever._

 

“Yeah of course, I’ll be here to listen if or when you feel ready to talk about it.” Kuroo was about to get out of the car when Kei’s hand shot out and caught his wrist.

 

“There’s something else we need to talk about,” he swallowed, steeling himself. “My heat. It’s due in two weeks.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I have no excuse. The next chapter will have more fluff, I promise! Thank you so much for getting through this story with me, I know this chapter must be hard to read (it was really hard for me to write because of all the sad stuff) so thank you all for your patience. I'm working this semester along with taking a full load at college so updates will be sporadic (not that they weren’t already) so please bear with me. I am grateful to all of you out there taking the time to read my fic because it means SO much to me <3 see you next time, loves!
> 
> Fun fact: Midori Nagamasa is from the anime/manga Aoharu x Machinegun, which you should check out if you like genderbending and reverse harems. 
> 
> ONE LAST THING I PROMISE! So the chapters have been getting longer, which is cool but means slower updates. My question for you is: would you prefer shorter chapters and more frequent updates (which will still be sporadic), or longer chapters with slower updates? I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out by Kei's birthday, so fingers crossed that that happens. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please drop a comment or kudos or whatever you feel like! I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
